Celestial Heart
by Galahippo1
Summary: En esta interesante historia se relatará la historia de una joven celestial miembro de una de las razas más poderosas del universo; llamada Hippet, tuvo la suerte de llegar a parar al planeta tierra, donde habitan seres demasiado inferiores a ella, según sus pensamientos, y ahí es donde conoce a las Gemas de Cristal, las cuales son protectoras de este extraño mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Celestial Heart

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y cartoon network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

Capítulo 1.

Una figura femenina caminaba por un pasillo, su apariencia constaba de una amalgama entre piel y metal color negro que la cubría de pies a cabeza, tenía una especie de franjas color naranja paralelas que empezaban en sus hombros pasaban por su vientre y terminaban en sus muslos, también contaba con una en forma de gargantilla en su cuello, dos en vertical en los brazos, y otras dos en sus tibias, en donde se supone que debería estar su rostro solo había dos líneas que terminaban en curva.

Se dirigía al encuentro de sus superiores, ella pertenecía a la facción más importante y poderosa de su raza, y este día le darían la primera misión desde su nacimiento. Era la más joven de la especie entera, por lo que era muy inexperta en el manejo de sus poderes, normalmente era apartada de las misiones por esta razón. Pero ese día sería diferente, por fin le darían una misión, finalmente se uniría con sus hermanos y hermanas a la hueste principal.

Después de doblar en la esquina del pasillo se encontró con una gran puerta doble, ese era su destino, las franjas naranjas en su cuerpo comenzaron a emitir una suave luz provocando que la puerta frente a ella se abrió ante esta señal, dio un par de pasos dentro y los vio, dos figuras que desprendían un poder inconmensurable, eran los dos celestiales más poderosos en existencia, en una silla metálica en el centro de la habitación se encontraba OAA el líder supremo de todos los celestiales, llevaba una especie de armadura color azul con detalles dorados, su cabeza estaba formada por un cubo con cuatro protuberancias a sus lados en forma de triángulos , y a su derecha de pie y cruzado de brazos estaba Arishem el juez, contaba con una armadura totalmente roja, su cabeza constaba de una especie de cilindro con varios cuadrados grabados en ella, el enjuiciador era conocido en todo el universo, era el encargado de juzgar mundos, galaxias y hasta universos enteros, era un asesino de planetas. OAA levanto una mano y se dispuso a hablar.

—Joven Hippet, haz sido seleccionado para una misión, si la completas con éxito podrás formar parte de la hueste principal.

Le hizo una seña al juez y este levanto su brazo con el puño cerrado únicamente con su pulgar extendido de manera horizontal, y de un rápido movimiento lo giro hacia arriba dándole su aprobación tal cual lo haría un emperador romano.

A pesar de que OAA era el líder de los celestiales todas las decisiones tenían que pasar por la aprobación del magistrado, era una ley incuestionable.

Arishem se dispuso a hablar para darle los detalles del encargo, tenían que ser lo más precisos en la información dada o algo podría salir mal.

—Tu misión es ir al sector B15 e investigar una anomalía interdimensional, es probable que se trate de una brecha hacia otro universo, de ser así debes sellarla y volver, tienes permiso de aniquilar toda oposición.

—La misión será completada a la brevedad mis señores.

La joven hizo una reverencia y se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda a sus líderes, y dedicándoles unas palabras.

Salió de la sala y se dirigió a una puerta al final del pasillo, esta se abrió ante su presencia, una potente succión la expulso del lugar, y la lanzo al frio espacio, al parecer se encontraba en una gigantesca nave interestelar, esto no era ningún problema para ella ya que no necesitaba respirar y se podía mover por el espacio a velocidades transluminicas.

Recorrió galaxias a una velocidad increíble, a una velocidad de años luz por segundo, bajo las leyes de la física normalmente esto sería imposible, pero los celestiales no estaban atados a estas, y podían viajar millones de veces la velocidad de la luz en segundos.

Por fin llego a su destino una enorme rasgadura en el espacio tan grande que podría devorar estrellas completas, su mano empezó a iluminarse, hasta que tomo un color naranja brillante, con la energía cargada en su mano podría cerrar con facilidad la abertura, cuando estaba a punto de posar su mano sobre la brecha se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, había rastros de energía cósmica, por lo que no pudo haberse hecho por accidente, activo sus sentidos cósmicos estos le permitirían encontrar cualquier rastro de vida que estuviera cerca aun si se encontraba oculto, y ahí fue cuando lo vio un enorme individuo a un lado suyo, era de un color carmesí intenso y despedía una energía tan poderosa que deformaba la realidad a su alrededor, era Dustellar el conocido asesino de celestiales.

La joven retrocedió rápidamente era uno de los individuos más poderosos que existían y su poder era igual o mayor al de ella, estaba nerviosa no sabía que hacer así que comenzó una conversación.

¡Dustellar!, Se supone que fuiste encerrado en la prisión de Kyln por el devorador de mundos, ¡¿Cómo escapaste?!

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pronto morirás, cree esta rasgadura en la realidad para atraer a uno de ustedes y poder matarlo, se creen invencibles pero cuando te mate a ti, el resto caerá con más facilidad.

Ella se puso en posición de batalla, extendió sus piernas a los lados un poco, mientras encogía sus brazos a sus costados con sus manos formando un puño, las franjas en su cuerpo comenzaron a expeler una potente luz naranja, y a su alrededor la realidad misma se deformaba, la luz comenzó a rodearla formando una esfera, era una barrera que se podía usar como defensa y ataque, por ultimo un par de apéndices con similares a las patas de una araña emergieron de su espalda, eran unas armas sumamente peligrosas podían cortarlo casi todo, estaba lista para enfrentar a oponente.

Dustellar en cambio no adopto ninguna posición y simplemente levanto ambos brazos, al mismo tiempo que sus manos irradiaban una energía roja, una esfera similar a la de Hippet se formó a su alrededor, pero con algunas diferencias, era más parecida a una llama que a la esfera perfecta de la celestial frente a él.

Las burbujas que habían creado les proporcionaban una mejor defensa y potenciaban todos sus ataques.

De un momento a otro chocaron, una y otra vez a una velocidad indescriptible, solo se podían ver estelas rojas y naranjas chocando una y otra vez, pero no simplemente colisionaban, al mismo tiempo se daban billones de golpes por segundo.

Su batalla estremeció al universo amenazando con destruirlo todo, destruyendo galaxias como si de castillos de arena, generando calor tan intenso que nuevas estrellas nacieron a su paso, llegando hasta el fin del universo.

Aunque impresionante la batalla fue corta, Dustellar tenía clara ventaja sobre Hippet, su experiencia enfrentando seres tan poderosos como él, era mucho más amplia que la de ella, golpe tras golpe la defensa de la menor se agrietaba, ella sabía que perdería así que pensó en una manera de escapar, en la última envestida intento sujetar la cabeza de su rival pero sus manos fueron atrapadas por las de él, parecía que ya todo había acabado, Dustellar lucia triunfante sobre ella, pero no era así, al momento de atraparla ambos desactivaron su defensa, en ese instante Hippet disparo un potente rayo de las palmas de sus manos directo a la cabeza de su enemigo, dejándolo desconcertado por un momento.

Al ver la oportunidad se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la brecha, terminar la misión era más importante que su propia vida, recorrió el universo entero en segundos, se habían alejado demasiado de la brecha que se suponía tenía que sellar, al llegar al lugar rápidamente comenzó a cerrar la apertura, según sus cálculos había tiempo suficiente como para sellarlo y volver al cuartel general, pero su cálculo fue erróneo, una sensación extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo, eran sus sentidos cósmicos alertándole que algo se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad, sin importarle esto siguió su trabajo, pero cuando iba a poco más de la mitad, lo sintió él había llegado, trato de darse la vuelta para poder defenderse pero ya era muy tarde, antes de poder confrontarlo cara a cara recibió un golpe con las manos entrelazadas de Dustellar en un solo puño hacia su cabeza, ese impacto fue tan potente que las estrellas alrededor fueron destruidas solo por la onda de choque, se podría comparar con un big bang concentrado, era un ataque con toda la fuerza del titan carmesí.

La armadura de un celestial era una de las cosas más resistentes que existían, podían aguantar calores tan enormes como el de una supernova, y el frio del espacio, sin ser afectadas en lo más mínimo, pero un golpe como el que recibió Hippet iba más allá de la imaginación.

La cabeza o casco de la mujer se agrieto al mismo tiempo que era disparada a una velocidad incomprensible hacia la brecha, su cabeza liberaba una cantidad de energía alarmante pero ella no podía hacer nada, el golpe la había dejado totalmente inconsciente, un sistema de contingencia se activó dentro de ella reduciendo su tamaño considerablemente, y desactivando las funciones que gastaran energía innecesaria, se había quedado sin poderes y con un tamaño mucho más vulnerable, pero era la única forma que tenia de sobrevivir.

Ahora se encontraba en otro universo, ella seguía inconsciente, su cuerpo vagaba por el frio espacio sin dirección alguna, un sueño de alrededor de diez años, una década para ella no era más que un suspiro, su armadura había recobrado un poco de energía, ella seguía letárgica pero su cuerpo podía actuar de manera autónoma si se trataba de mantenerla con vida, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al planeta más cercano, un pequeño planeta azul, la tierra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

Capítulo 2.

Era un día totalmente normal, o por lo menos tan normal como podía ser para Steven Cuarzo Universe. Esta vez él se había quedado en la casa, leyendo de nuevo uno de los libros que le prestó Connie, estuvo toda la tarde terminando uno de los libros mientras pensaba como le estaría yendo a las otras; Peridot y Perla se encontraban en el granero, trabajando tan rápido como podían para volver a armar el taladro que se había averiado ya una vez, el clúster en ese momento era la prioridad de las Cristal Gems, pero como Amatista y Garnet realmente no podían ayudar mucho con eso habían ido a otro lugar, a asegurarse de que ninguna gema corrompida estuviera haciendo estragos en alguna parte del mundo.

El atardecer llegó y Steven vio como el portal se encendió, dejando ver a una muy cansada Amatista y a una estoica Garnet; ni diez minutos pasaron y la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a unas enojadas Perla y Peridot, parecía que habían estado discutiendo, otra vez. Steven suspiró pesadamente a la vez que trataba de pensar en qué hacer para subir los ánimos de las Gems, sus ojos se encendieron cuando recordó que todas, incluyendo Peridot, le habían prometido jugar con él algún juego de mesa que él escogiera. Se apresuró a ir por uno al armario y justo cuando estaba por colocarlo en la mesa, hubo un temblor que hizo que Steven callera al piso, rápidamente Perla fue a ayudarle a levantarse.

¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Perla un poco exaltada.

Al parecer cayó una especie de meteorito en el campo de batalla, debemos ir a ver si es peligroso, o algún artefacto del planeta madre.- Contesto Garnet mientras se arreglaba sus lentes y se dirigía al portal.

Amatista resoplo, había sido un día difícil, y cuando por fin había logrado descansar tenían que salir de nuevo a otra misión.

¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Pasamos todo el día afuera trabajando y ahora tenemos que volver a salir?- Amatista camino a regañadientes hasta el portal, no lucia muy feliz.

Steven estaba emocionado, por fin podría divertirse en una misión junto con las gemas, dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Peridot, pero ya no estaba ahí, solo pudo oír como la puerta del baño era azotada.

Donde antes había un campo verde lleno de vida, (en especial fresas), ahora solo quedaba un desolado y semi-ardiente llano, la causa de esto se encontraba en su centro donde había un cráter relativamente grande, de unos cuatro metros de profundidad a simple vista parecía no haber vida en el, pero esto no era del todo cierto, dentro se encontraba la causante de toda esta destrucción, una especie de figura humanoide femenina.

Un pilar de luz de emergió de entre las cenizas, eran las gemas de cristal. Steven fue el primero en bajar de la plataforma, lucia muy sorprendido y un poco molesto por lo que sucedió.

¡Esto es horrible!- Grito Steven alterado, mientras recorría el lugar en busca de algo que se hubiera salvado de la devastación

Garnet y Perla parecían calmadas, pero en realidad estaban sufriendo, había sido un campo de batalla donde muchas gemas murieron pero seguía siendo un lugar importante para ellas, era un símbolo de la libertad que habían ganado tras la cruel batalla.

Peridot las había acompañado en esta ocasión, aun no confiaban del todo en ella, por lo que dejarla sola en el templo podría tratar de escapar o algo peor, así que por esa razón Amatista la llevaba amarrada de la cintura con una cuerda.

¡Esto es ridículo!, ¿No eh probado ya ser digna de su confianza? -Reclamo la pequeña rubia enojada.

Aun no estamos del todo seguras de qué lado estas Peridot, podrías tratar de escapar en cualquier momento.- Contesto Perla un poco indiferente ante la rabia de la menor.

Eso es factible… ¡Pero por qué razón me tienen retenida de nuevo con esta cosa! - Peridot trato de romper la cuerda, pero era inútil, carecía de la fuerza para hacerlo, así que termino resignándose y simplemente se mantuvo junto con el grupo.

—¿Entonces esto no lo hizo el planeta madre o algo así?- Dijo Amatista aburrida al mismo tiempo que se hurgaba la nariz.

—No lo creo, el planeta madre no hace esta clase de cosas, pero de igual forma deberían investigar los alrededores.-Sugirió Peridot mientras se sentaba en el piso cruzada de brazos.

—No es mala idea.- Garnet tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a explorar el lugar, podría haber alguna maquina o individuo hostil.

Las gemas se dispersaron por el páramo para poder investigarlo mejor, Steven se dirigió directamente al centro, ahí se había estrellado lo que pensaban era un meteorito, llego a la orilla del cráter, aun humeaba pero la temperatura del piso ya estaba lo suficientemente baja como para no quemarse, no podía ver nada dentro, así que se agacho un poco para poder ver mejor, no se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla, y al acercarse un poco más perdió el equilibrio y cayó dentro del oscuro agujero, Steven tuvo un aterrizaje bastante suave, se froto la cabeza un poco, le resultaba extraño bajo el solo podía haber roca solida pero se sentía diferente, era más suave que la piedra y tenía una textura lisa, se levantó para poder observar mejor que era lo que había debajo suyo, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver lo que parecía ser una mujer o algo parecido, rápidamente se bajó de encima de ella y se pegó contra una de las paredes del hoyo, no sabía que era esa extraña mujer, parecía un robot pero no estaba del todo seguro.

—Oye…-Dijo Steven en voz baja tratando de despertar a la mujer frente a él, no estaba del todo seguro de esto, ella podría ser peligrosa e intentar lastimarlo, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que solo se tratara de una pobre robot que estaba perdida y se estrelló en la tierra por error.

Acerco su mano al brazo de ella, la textura de su "piel" era extraña, parecía ser metal pero era tibio como lo sería la piel de un ser humano, jalo un poco su brazo pero no hubo respuesta, se acercó un poco más a ella mientras pensaba en una manera de despertarla, entonces se le ocurrió, podría estar lastimada y por eso no despertaba, lamio sus manos y decidido las froto contra el vientre de la mujer robot, al parecer no hubo efecto por lo que Steven se decepciono, sus poderes curativos le habían fallado de nuevo, pero en ese momento unas franjas en todo su cuerpo comenzaron a emitir una luz naranja, el cuerpo de ella comenzó a moverse lentamente, intentaba ponerse de pie pero le era muy difícil, Steven se dio cuenta por lo que fue a ayudarla, al lograr ponerse en pie levanto su mano y la descanso en la cabeza de él, su mano emitió un pequeño brillo y después retiro su mano de su cabeza.

¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto ella al extraño individuo frente a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas, aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fic, al parecer no hay muchos lectores, si no les molesta les agradecería que me dejaran un comentario, una crítica, ánimos o algo similar, me seria de mucha ayuda.

Ah y gracias a Jakobs-Snipper por su review.

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

 **Capítulo 3.**

—¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto ella al extraño individuo frente a ella, su voz sonaba un poco robótica ya que se estaba adaptando al nuevo idioma.

—Ehh... Estamos en el campo de batalla gema o al menos lo que queda de el… -Steven estaba bastante confundido, la mujer-robot frente a el lucia genial, era como una de esas películas de ciencia ficción que veía de vez en cuando los fines de semana.

—Creo que me exprese mal, reformulare mi pregunta ¿En qué planeta me encuentro? – Ella no sabía si su pronunciación era correcta, acababa de aprender el idioma, la mejor habilidad que tenía su conciencia cósmica no funcionaba, por lo que tomo un poco de información del pequeño individuo ante ella.

—¿Planeta?, a cierto tu vienes del espacio, este es el planeta tierra, hogar de las rosquillas.-Steven trato de bromear un poco ella no se veía como alguien malo y tal vez se podría volver su amiga.

—Creo que esa es toda la información que necesito.- Comenzó a levitar fuera del hoyo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

" _La tierra había sido juzgada por Arishem, el fallo resulto positivo y el planeta no fue destruido, pero esto no parece la tierra de la que tengo registro, algo no está bien, debo activar mi conciencia cósmica, para recordar que paso"._

Todo se paralizo ante ella, o eso al menos eso parecía, lo que en realidad pasaba es que activo una de sus habilidades llamada "Master Time" una habilidad que le permitía paralizar el tiempo indefinidamente, gastaba mucha energía aun para alguien de su especie, pero era la mejor manera de averiguar lo que sucedia, en este estado podría activar su conciencia cósmica con mayor facilidad, un destello ilumino su rostro lo había conseguido, y en ese momento recordó lo que paso, su pelea con Dustellar el como la venció saliendo disparada a la brecha como resultado de su derrota, este no era su universo, y tampoco era el planeta tierra que ella conocía, desactivo ambas habilidades mientras salía por completo del cráter.

Las gemas aún se encontraban dispersas por la zona cada una haciendo algo en especial, Perla estaba examinando el suelo y pensando si quedaría estéril para siempre o podría volver a albergar vida, Garnet levantaba unos escombros buscando armas u otras cosas que se hubieran salvado de la explosión, Peridot y Amatista se encontraban platicando sobre cualquier cosa, la primera manejando la plática y la segunda ignorándola un poco.

Algo llamo la atención de cada una de ellas, del cráter salió torpemente Steven corriendo hacia ellas, lucia feliz por lo que no se preocuparon mucho, exceptuando a cierta albina, perla recibió al pequeño con una abrazo, algo le podría haber pasado en aquel cráter.

—Steven! ¿Estas bien?-Dijo Perla preocupada.

—Sí, ya sabes solo vi a una mujer robot en aquel cráter.- Respondió Steven un poco emocionado, al parecer ya no estaba asustado.

—¡¿Una qué?!- Perla se sobresaltó ante las palabras del menor, pero si tenía razón podrían estar en peligro.

Una figura emergió del cráter, o mejor dicho flotaba fuera de él, las gemas rápidamente invocaron sus armas, exceptuando a Peridot y a Steven, la primera estaba muy asustada como para intentarlo y el segundo porque no creía que la mujer robot fuera malvada.

" _Un grupo de nativos, parecen ser hostiles, Arishem ordeno aniquilar toda vida ofensiva."_

Hippet levanto su dedo índice hacia las gemas, tenía planeado aniquilar por completo el planeta entero, no tenía algo en contra de ellos pero debía seguir las ordenes al pie de la letra, su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una leve capa de energía morada, justo después la punta de su dedo comenzó a emitir un brillo amarillo muy intenso, estaba a punto de atacar.

—Esa cosa que está haciendo con su dedo no se ve bien, creo que nos va a atacar.- Dijo Amatista mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

—No lo permitiremos.-Contesto Garnet secamente, su plan de combate era sencillo atacar antes de ser atacado.

Las gemas se movilizaron, Amatista ataco por el flanco izquierdo y Perla por el derecho, Garnet por su parte ataco de frente trataría de desviar lo que fuera a lanzar aquella cosa, si esto funcionaba, tenía planeado darle un puñetazo en la cara o lo que parecía ser su cara con toda su fuerza.

—Ya es muy tarde para intentar detenerme, por su ofensa ustedes y su planeta serán nulificados.-

Toda la energía que rodeaba a Hippet se concentró en su dedo índice aumentando de sobremanera el brillo de la punta de este, levanto su pulgar simulando con su mano una pistola, justo después hizo la acción de disparar retrocediendo su brazo y mano, pero nada paso, de su dedo solo salió humo, estaba muy desconcertada al parecer sus niveles de energía estaban muy por debajo de lo que pensaba.

" _Un fallo de cálculos algo como esto no debería pas…"_

Un potente golpe en su rostro la saco de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que la mandaba a estrellarse contra el suelo, no sin antes arrastrarse varios metros por la fuerza del golpe.

Trato de levantarse mientras mantenía una mano en el área de su rostro donde había sido golpeada, al parecer su armadura tenia grietas, para ella era impensable que un golpe con tan poca fuerza fuera capaz de agrietar su resistente armadura, su condición era mucho peor de lo que pensaba tan solo contaba con una diminuta fracción de su antiguo poder.

Antes de siquiera ponerse en pie fue atrapada por el látigo de Amatista, su fuerza al parecer también había sido reducida por lo que no pudo romper el látigo, un segundo puñetazo de Garnet a su rostro la enterró en el humeante suelo, sus sistemas estaban dañados, otro impacto como los anteriores y entraría en un estado de reposo.

—¡ALTO!-Una voz profunda y poderosa emergió de Hippet, no iba a correr el riesgo de entrar a su estado de reposo y dormir durante miles de años, sería una deshonra para su especie, y seria aun peor que individuos tan inferiores lo provocaran.

Logro romper el látigo de Amatista haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, y con una gran velocidad se lanzó contra Garnet propinándole un puñetazo en la cara rompiendo el extraño cristal en su rostro, haciéndola retroceder unos metros.

—¡¿Que te pareció eso sucio mortal!?, no podrás vencerme tan fácilmente.

Garnet gracias a su visión futura ya tenía una idea de a que se estaban enfrentando, podría ser una creatura de otro universo que se había estrellado ahí por pura coincidencia, eso descartaba totalmente la idea del meteorito, pero seguía siendo bastante peligrosa ya que afirmaba poder destruir el planeta entero, algo que aún estaba en duda ya que el golpe que le dio en su extraño rostro la había dejado en malas condiciones.

Hippet estaba segura de que aquella nativa con los guanteletes no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencerla, arremetió de nuevo esta vez intentando taclear a su oponente con toda su fuerza, pero su ataque fue totalmente repelido por la morena, que la detuvo con otro potente puñetazo en su vientre.

—Pues no pareces ser tan fuerte.-Dijo Garnet con un tono ligeramente burlón.

Hippet había caído arrodillada, no tenía idea de que su contrincante fuera tan rápido, Garnet no perdió tiempo y le propino un fuerte golpe por tercera vez al rostro arrastrando el cuerpo de su oponente varios metros en el suelo, las franjas naranjas en el cuerpo de la mujer-robot comenzaron a parpadear mientras perdían fuerza, Hippet ya no podía seguir combatiendo su cuerpo necesitaba descanso, se sentía humillada nunca había sido vencida por un ser de tan baja categoría, Garnet camino hasta donde yacía la enemiga caída y le dedico unas palabras.

—Bienvenida a la Tierra.-Dijo tranquilamente mientras creaba un nuevo par de gafas y las colocaba en sus tres ojos.

Esas fueron las ultimas que Hippet escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia de nuevo.

—¿Que vamos a hacer con esa… cosa?-Perla pregunto alarmada.

—Yo digo que la subamos a un cohete y la mandemos al espacio y cuando menos se lo espere, ¡BOOOM! Explota en mil pedazos.- Sugirió Amatista divertida, haciendo un ademan con las manos simulando la explosión.

—La podrían mantener contenida en una burbuja o algo similar.-Dijo Peridot desinteresada mientras trataba de armar alguna clase de artefacto, con cucharas y tenedores.

—Una burbuja no servirá, no es una gema y su cuerpo es muy grande como para mantenerla dentro de una, pero podrían crear algún aparato para inmovilizarla mientras decidimos que hacer con ella.- Respondió Garnet secamente.

A Peridot no le gustaba la idea de tener que trabajar en algo que no fuera el taladro, pero la nueva "invitada" podría ser peligrosa también para ella por lo que asintió a la respuesta de Garnet.

—Tu qué opinas Steven, no has hablado desde que llegamos.- Perla estaba preocupada por Steven, lucía un poco decaído.

—No lo se podrían ponerle unas esposas o algo…-Dijo Steven sin muchos ánimos.

La idea de Garnet se había realizado, Perla y Peridot habían estado todo el día creando un artefacto que pudiera contener a Hippet, se trataba de una especie de cruz con grilletes en cada extremo para aprisionar las extremidades, después de haber terminado sujetaron a Hippet a la cruz y la colocaron en el cuarto de fundición, era el lugar más seguro del templo.

Ya habían pasado un dia y una noche desde que atraparon a la mujer-robot, ya era de noche y Steven no podía dormir, él pensaba que la mujer-robot no era malvada, tal vez estaba en una situación similar a la de Peridot, probablemente si hablaba con ella podría saber si era buena o mala.

Steven se levantó de su cama, no sin antes revisar que Perla o Leon no se encontraran vigilándolo mientras dormía, procedió a salir de su cuarto y entrar a la sala, se acercó a la puerta del templo y levanto la parte de la camisa que cubría su gema, Steven trato de abrir la puerta frotando su gema contra la puerta pero no hubo efecto alguno, después de unos minutos de seguir intentándolo finalmente se dio por vencido y se dio media vuelta listo para regresar a la cama, en ese momento una luz rosada lo detuvo, era su gema que por fin había reaccionado, la puerta del templo era la del cuarto de su madre, por lo que entro sin dudas.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas, aquí está el cuarto capítulo de Celestial Heart, no hay muchos reviews, pero fanfiction me dice que algunas personas lo están leyendo.

Gracias de nuevo a Jakobs-Snipper por su review, y bueno solo digamos que no fue muy buena idea de Steven querer hablar con Hippet.

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

 **Capítulo 4.**

Steven había entrado a la habitación de su madre, seguía siendo un mar interminable de nubes rosadas.

—Cuarto, necesito ir al sótano el real, sé que hay un camino desde aquí.- Ordeno Steven, él sabía que tenía que ser muy específico para que la habitación no creara una ilusión.

Las nubes se dispersaron revelando un tubo que en realidad era una vena del corazón de cristal, Steven ya tenía experiencia deslizándose por esta vena en especial.

—Gracias cuarto.-Dijo Steven antes de correr hacia el tubo, al llegar a él se detuvo por un momento y después dio un salto aferrándose a la vena, comenzó a resbalar por el tubo, la última vez que hizo esto dio varias piruetas por el aire pero en esta ocasión se limitó a solo deslizarse, no quería repetir esa caída "perfecta" de la última ocasión.

Después de unos segundos Steven llego hasta el cuarto de fundición, era el lugar en donde estaban las burbujas de las gemas corrompidas, cerca del poso de lava yacía la cruz y en ella una Hippet desfallecida, aún no se recuperaba de su combate con Garnet, el pelinegro se acercó a ella y se puso frente a ella, la inspecciono buscando alguna clase de interruptor o algo para encenderla, según su experiencia (televisión) los robots solían tener un botón de encendido, la única opción que quedaba era trepar y buscarlo en su cabeza, Steven salto y se colgó de uno de los grilletes, forcejeaba intentando subir por este.

—Que se supone que estás haciendo cría humana.-La presencia de Steven había la había despertado.

Steven salto por la sorpresa de ver a la mujer-robot despierta, se levantó y trato de responderle, pero le era difícil articular las palabras, estaba nervioso.

—E-eh y-yo solo…Trataba de encenderte…-Respondió Steven aun nervioso por la mujer ante él.

— ¿Encenderme?, ¿Por qué tratarías de hacer algo como eso?-Dijo Hippet fríamente, sin darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaba.

—Pues ya sabes, tu eres una mujer-robot y los robots tienen botones para encenderlos, ¿No?- Contesto Steven, había recobrado la compostura.

—¿¡Un robot?!, ¡Yo no soy un robot! ¡Soy un celestial!, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a confundirme con un robot.- Hippet se había alterado por las palabras del pequeño, para ella era un insulto enorme ser comparada con algo tan insignificante como lo es un robot.

—Disculpa, ¿Pero entonces… que es un celestial?- Dijo el menor confundido por las palabras de la mujer.

Ella quedo pensativa, su especie era conocida y temida por todo el universo, o bueno su universo, eso significaba que en esta realidad no existían los celestiales esto no era para nada bueno para la dimensión en la que se encontraba, si sus superiores se daban cuenta de la carencia de la especie en este universo seria juzgado y podría ser destruido con ella incluida, también se dio cuenta que no era simplemente un universo diferente, había entrado a todo un multiverso diferente al suyo y aún estaba el tema de sus ataduras.

—Me niego a responder.-contesto ella estoica, necesitaba analizar sus opciones.

—Vamos, si me cuentas te daré…! Un chocolate!- Dijo Steven sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo.

Pensó brevemente la oferta del mortal, no le interesaba el objeto que le ofreció en lo más mínimo, pero si entablaba una conversación podría conseguir información de cómo escapar y conseguir algo de energía.

—Los celestiales somos una de las especies más antiguas del universo, nos dedicamos a experimentar, examinar y juzgar, otras especies o mundos, si el resultado es positivo la especie o mundo en cuestión es dejada en paz para que siga su evolución, pero si el resultado es negativo la especie o planeta es aniquilado/a.

—Entonces… ¡¿Estás aquí para destruir nuestro planeta?!-Pregunto Steven gritando atemorizado.

—Ese podría ser el caso, pero yo no pertenezco a este universo, entre a tu realidad por accidente.- Aclaro Hippet un poco molesta.

—Oh está bien, ¿pero como llegaste a este planeta?- Dijo el menor mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

—No quiero hablar de eso…-Una derrota para ella era algo indescriptible, por lo que se negó a hablar sobre como Dustellar la había derrotado y lanzado dentro de aquella ruptura.

—Por cierto mortal, me podrías informar que son esos orbes flotantes, son similares a un cubo cósmico pero no detecto niveles de energía parecidos a los de uno.-Dijo ella pensativa.

— ¿Orbes? ¿Te refieres a las burbujas?, este es el cuarto en donde guardamos las gemas de los monstruos que las chicas y yo combatimos.- Contó el menor de manera alegre, hablar de sus aventuras lo hacía feliz.

—Entonces diriges un grupo de exterminio, interesante…Debo suponer que esas "chicas" son las que me colocaron en esta cosa.-Dijo ella refiriéndose a sus ataduras.

—Yo no lo llamaría un grupo de exterminio, —Rascó su nuca buscando las palabras para describir con exactitud qué era lo que eran él y las gemas.- nosotros somos los buenos protegemos a este mundo de toda clase de cosas.-Contesto el un poco serio.

—¿Ustedes no son humanos, cierto? Un humano no posee tanta fuerza física como la tiene esa criatura a la que me enfrente, ¿Son una sub-especie u otra forma de vida terrícola?-Cuestiono con algo de curiosidad.

—Sé que no son humanas y que no son de este planeta, pero no se mucho sobre ellas ni de dónde vienen.-Contesto el joven.

—Eso no me dice mucho…Solo dime las diferencias entre una "gema" y un humano.-Dijo ella con cansancio, la cría humana no le estaba siendo de utilidad.

—Eso es fácil, los humanos no tienen poderes y las gemas si.-Aseguro el con una sonrisa de victoria.

—¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?-Pregunto ella fastidiada, había olvidado lo poco evolucionados que eran los terrícolas.

—Pues, una gema puede vivir miles de años, las gemas tienen una piedra en alguna parte de su cuerpo de dónde sacan sus armas, Perla tiene la suya en su frente, Amatista en el pecho y como Garnet es una fusión tiene una en cada mano, a y Peridot también tiene la suya en la frente, mmmmm…otras diferencias…. ¡Ah si! Perla dijo que las gemas no son orgánicas, no sé qué quiera decir eso.-Contesto el mientras pensaba que otras diferencias había.

—Esa piedra suena interesante, ¿Acaso esa es su fuente de energía?-Al fin el joven mortal le había dado información de utilidad si estas piedras eran lo que ella creía, solo necesitaba consumir la energía dentro de estas para recuperar una parte de su antiguo poder.

—Emmmm creo que si, la verdad no sé a qué te refieras con fuente de energía.-Respondió el confundido.

—Bueno no importa ya, lo averiguare después.-Dijo ella estoica, ya tenía toda la información necesaria para poder escapar.

—Hay una cosa en la que he estado pensando toda la noche, ¿Eso en tu cabeza es un casco? Está muy dañado, podría quitártelo si tu quieres.-Estaba un poco preocupado por ella, tal vez se había cortado con los bordes rotos de ese casco.

Hippet no tenía un casco, era su cabeza o mejor dicho su "piel", lo que se había agrietado, era auto-reparable así que no necesitaba ayuda alguna, pero tenía algo de curiosidad, si creaba un rostro humano le sería más fácil pasar desapercibida, la piel de su cara se fragmento y retrocedió hasta su cuello dejando detrás un nuevo rostro, era la cara de una mujer y una bastante hermosa, su piel parecía porcelana, suave y tersa; Sus labios eran de un color purpura brillante, y sus ojos eran más brillantes aun, de un tono eléctrico que obviamente no era humano; su nariz era pequeña y respingada similar al resto de sus facciones. Su cabello era corto y tan negro como la noche.

—Como podrás ver, eso ya no es necesario ahora solo…-Fue interrumpida por la intrusión de tres figuras entrando velozmente por una de la puerta del cuarto, seguidas por una cuarta que se limitaba a caminar.

—¡Steven!, ¡Aléjate de esa cosa!-Grito Perla para después cargar a Steven lejos de la cruz de Hippet.

—Llegan justo a tiempo.-Dijo Hippet formando una sonrisa en sus nuevos labios.

—¿Para qué?-Pregunto Amatista de manera burlona.

—Para esto…-Contesto Hippet en voz baja.

Hippet se soltó de las ataduras de la cruz de una manera muy extraña, no las rompió ni las forzó, simplemente se separó de ellas como si no existieran, se había vuelto intangible por un momento y dado que ese material no era super-denso ni algo parecido atravesarlo le había sido muy fácil, antes de que las gemas pudieran reaccionar hizo gala de su velocidad lanzándose hacia donde estaba Peridot dejando una estela purpura detrás de ella, al llegar la sujeto de la cabeza, Peridot trato de resistirse pero fue inútil no era rival para Hippet en fuerza o velocidad, dreno su energía y después lanzo su cansado cuerpo al piso, el resto de las gemas quedaron atónitas.

—¿Quien sigue?-Pregunto Hippet burlona y altanera.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

 **Capítulo 5.**

Las gemas no podían articular palabra alguna, todo había pasado demasiado rápido. En un momento estaban todas juntas preparadas para interrogar a su prisionera, y en un parpadeo vieron como la pequeña chica verde fue atrapada y regresada a su forma de gema.

—Gems, armas.-Exclamo Garnet, su enemigo ya había tomado la delantera en el ataque.

Cada una de las gemas invoco su arma, exceptuando a Steven el aún estaba confundido por lo que había pasado, la primera en atacar fue Perla con una ráfaga de disparados de su lanza, Hippet no solo se veía totalmente inamovible ante su ataque, parecía disfrutarlo.

—Después de haber consumido la energía de su pequeña compañera ninguna de ustedes es rival para mí, sus ataques solo me harán más poderosa así ríndanse y tal vez las use como sujetos de prueba para Ziran.-Dijo ella desafiante, estaba totalmente segura de poder vencer dado su reciente aumento de energía.

No hubo palabra alguna de las gemas, sabían que debían vencerla rápido, lucia más peligrosa que la última vez con una velocidad que superaba con creces la de cualquiera de ellas. Garnet levanto sus guantes y los apunto hacia Hippet estos salieron propulsados hacia ella, Perla casi inmediatamente después disparo con su lanza una gran esfera de energía.

Hippet recibió el golpe de los guantes de Garnet de lleno levantando polvo y generando una onda expansiva que sacudió las esferas en el techo, al disiparse la cortina de hollín las gemas vieron algo escalofriante, Hippet estaba intacta el ataque de la morena no le había hecho ningún daño, en una de sus manos sostenía la esfera de energía que perla había disparado.

—Se los advertí, soy mucho más poderosa que la primera vez que me enfrentaron. -Declaro ella, no parecía haber emoción alguna en sus palabras.

Tomo la esfera de energía con ambas manos y la introdujo en su vientre, era algo bizarro de ver, pero algo así no asustaba a las gema que rápidamente retomaron su ataque, Amatista ataco con su látigo mientras Perla y Garnet corrieron hacia Hippet, la primera tratando de dar un corte vertical y la segunda preparándose para dar un puñetazo.

—Muy lento…-Dijo en voz baja, casi imperceptible para el oído, pero serian unas palabras que quedarían grabadas en las mentes de sus atacantes durante un largo tiempo.

La ojipurpura evaluó sus posibilidades, según su experiencia anterior la más fuerte de las tres era la más alta, y sus armas serían las más eficientes contra ella por lo que debería ser la última a la cual debía derrotar, no sabía de lo que era capaz la enana morada pero su arma la había podido contener por lo que debía evitar pelear contra ella, por lo que la mejor opción parecía la mujer pálida. Levanto sus dos brazos y disparo dos esferas de energía de sus manos, una contra Amatista y la otra contra Garnet, eran más rápidas que la hecha por Perla por lo que no fue posible esquivarlas, Garnet aguanto el impacto cubriéndose con sus guantes, pero Amatista fue lanzada varios metros hacia atrás, Hippet aprovecho la oportunidad y se lanzó contra Perla a toda velocidad.

Perla no era alguien fácil de derribar como lo era Peridot, opuso resistencia lanzando varios cortes contra Hippet, al vientre, a las piernas, a la cabeza, pero nada funciono, la pelinegra los esquivo con facilidad con su velocidad era un juego de niños, debía enseñarles la diferencia de había entre ellos, perla lanzo un último tajo, se concentró en la única parte expuesta de su enemigo, el cuello, su ataque impacto, Perla se sentía triunfante, había pocas cosas que su arma no podía cortar por lo que estaba segura que ese corte acabaría con la batalla. Pero no fue así, el filo de su lanza estaba sobre la "piel" de su enemigo pero no había logrado penetrarla, la cara de Perla había cambiado a una que reflejaba un gran temor, antes de hacer algo Hippet la tomo de la cabeza y la llevo a otro extremo de la habitación.

—¡Perla!-Gritaron las gemas y Steven al unísono, aquella mujer había derrotado y tomado a Perla por la fuerza, después de ver lo que le había hecho a Peridot estaban seguros de que a Perla no le esperaba nada bueno.

—Stev…-Perla no pudo terminar su palabra.

En un instante, la pálida gema fue obligada a regresar a su gema, Hippet consumió toda la energía que la mantenía en su forma física al igual que lo hizo con la gema verdosa, la cara de la agresora tenía una enorme sonrisa, una muy peculiar, no mostraba málica alguna, era más similar a alguien después de haber comido algo con un buen sabor.

—¿Qué clase de energía es esta?, No es cósmica, tampoco es id, no parece ser anti-materia…¡Es magia!, Arishem nos prohibió consumir esta clase de energía, pero es genial, es como si un sol naciera en mi interior.-Dijo Hippet con alegría.

Su momento de gozo fue abruptamente detenido por un potente puñetazo de Garnet, la primera vez que se enfrentaron un golpe como ese hubiera dejado fuera de combate a Hippet, pero ahora todo era muy diferente, había consumido la energía de dos gemas, gracias a eso su fuerza y velocidad eran mucho mayores, y no solo eso su resistencia aumento de la misma manera por lo que el puñetazo de Garnet lo único que logro fue sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—Es hora del segundo round.-Exclamo La pelinegra.

—¡OH NO LO HARAS!.- Grito Amatista, se había recuperado del disparo y se encontraba furiosa.

La peliblanca lanzo su látigo contra Hippet, ella lo atrapo con su mano con facilidad, Amatista no se rindió, invoco otro látigo y de la misma manera intento amarrar a la pelinegra, con su otra mano atrapo el segundo látigo, la pelinegra no comprendía porque lo volvía a intentar, era obvio que esa enana no podría vencerla.

—¡Toma esto!-Exclamo Amatista bastante enojada.

La pequeña purpura blandió sus látigos generando dos ondas de energía que cargaron sus armas y se dirigían a Hippet, ella no se resistió ni trato de huir, un ataque energético solo la haría más poderosa por lo que simplemente espero. Las ondas impactaron, pero el resultado no fue el esperado por Amatista, la pelinegra no solo estaba intacta tenia de nuevo esa cara de placer.

—Antes de consumirte como lo hice con las otras dos, te daré un consejo.-Dijo Hippet confiada.

La ojipurpura realizo la misma acción que su contrincante había hecho con los látigos, los blandio con mucha fuerza levantando a la pequeña peliblanca en el aire, Hippet aprovecho la oportunidad y se lanzó contra ella antes de que cayera al suelo tomándola por el cabello y levantándola unos centímetros del piso, inmediatamente después le propino un potente puñetazo en el estómago, Amatista no podría contratacar ya que llevo sus manos al estómago.

—Jamás ataques con energía a alguien que se alimenta de ella, y cambie de opinión a ti no te consumiré.-Dijo de manera seria Hippet, no sentía rencor por ellas, claro exceptuando a la más alta, ella pagaría por humillarla.

Hippet lanzo a Amatista hacia donde se encontraba Steven, él estaba muy asustado, todo había pasado demasiado rápido por lo que apenas noto a la peliblanca, pero al verla inmediatamente intento curarla. La ojipurpura estaba inmersa en ella, solo tenía que vencer a la más alta y su victoria seria absoluta, un enorme puño la saco de sus pensamientos, reacciono y lo detuvo con su mano derecha, Garnet no se detuvo ahí su puño derecho había sido atrapado pero aún le quedaba el izquierdo, lanzo un potente golpe con esta pero fue igualmente detenido.

—Tú no puedes ser tan fuerte, solo había un futuro posible en el que esto podía pasar.-Era raro ver a Garnet asustada, pero si estaba en lo correcto, no había un solo futuro en el que pudiera vencer a esa mujer.

—Debieron ser más listas, ahora la diferencia de poder entre tú y yo es muy grande, soy más rápida, más resistente y sobre todo, más fuerte…-Exclamo Hippet muy segura de sus palabras.

Hippet podía vencer a Garnet de muchas formas, podía desintegrarla, mandarla al sol, cortarla en mil pedazos, pero ella quería vencerla en lo que pensaba era lo que más destacaba su rival, fuerza. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de la morena, y comenzó a ejercer presión, Garnet no se quedó atrás hizo uso de toda su fuerza para apretar las manos de su rival, el pulso entre las dos generaba tanta fuerza que el cuarto entero comenzó a temblar.

—Creo que te subestime, pero sigues sin ser rival para mí.- Hippet seguía confiada, solo tenía que esforzarse más.

Garnet aprovecho que su enemigo se distrajo hablando para aplicar toda su fuerza en el agarre, Hippet pareció ceder por un momento, pero inmediatamente retomo el control, las paredes de la habitación comenzaban a agrietarse y el magma del centro no paraba de agitarse, la ojipurpura decidió terminar con el encuentro, una aura del mismo color de sus ojos la cubrió, su fuerza aumento de manera descomunal, Garnet comenzó a ceder arrodillándose, sus guantes se agrietaron y lentamente se desmoronaban, pero aun así no cesaba con su agarre, Hippet admiraba la determinación de la "terrícola", cualquier otra de las que había enfrentado habría perdido desde el primer instante, pero esta no, luchaba sin importar que, pero era momento de terminar, con un último apretón destrozo los guantes y absorbió la energía de ambas gemas, Garnet ya no podía seguir combatiendo y fue obligada a regresar a sus gemas al igual que sus compañeras, Hippet tiro ambas gemas, ya no las necesitaba.

—Esa fue la última…-Dijo Hippet con cansancio, poco después vio como el pequeño mortal con el que había conversado se acercó corriendo y tomo las piedras que acababa de soltar, parecía tener las otras dos en sus brazos. —Que haces aquí mortal, pensé que huirías después de lo que hice.

—Claro que no yo soy un Gem y no caeré sin pelear.-Contesto Steven, se podía sentir el temor mezclado con ira en su voz.

—Así que ese es el nombre de su especie "Gems", bastante interesante, pero que puedes hacer tú para enfrentarme, vencí y consumí a todas tus congéneres, bueno exceptuando a tu pequeña amiga.- Bajo su cabeza y se agacho para ponerse al mismo nivel del menor, no tenía planeado dañarlo, él había sido el único en darle información.

— ¡Puedo hacer esto!- Grito con valentía el pequeño niño al mis tiempo que invocaba su característico escudo rosa.

—¿Un escudo?, oh espera no es cualquier escudo, está hecho con magia, su firma de energía es como la de la señora amor, bueno mortal debo decir que tienes un excelente escudo, es más resistente que las armas del resto.- Los ojos de Hippet habían cambiado de sobremanera, su esclerótica normalmente blanca ahora era totalmente negra, en vez de iris la mujer ahora poseía romboides que destellaban una luz purpurosa, y debajo de estos se extendía una fila de pequeños rectángulos con las mismas características, Steven no podía dejar de verlos eran algo alucinante. —Pero es totalmente inútil contra alguien que puede cortar a nivel cuántico.

Hippet levanto su dedo índice y lo deslizo desde un extremo del escudo al otro creando una línea vertical tras su rose, al terminar el escudo se partió en dos y se desintegro regresando a su gema.

 **Bueno esto es todo por mi parte, quería aclarar un término que podría ser confuso, y es el "cuántico", cuando se corta a nivel cuántico se afecta a los quarks que son las partículas de las que están formados los protones, neutrones y electrones, por lo tanto son las partículas más pequeñas conocidas, por lo tanto:**

 **Cuántico Sub-atómico atómico molecular Celular.**

 **Como un dato curioso, la obsidiana es el material más afilado del mundo, puede cortar entre las células a diferencia de los cuchillos de acero que las desgarra.  
**

**Por cierto aquí dejo un link de los que sería el diseño del ojo de Hippet.**

.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

 **Capítulo 6.**

—¿Lo ves?-Pregunto sonriente la mujer espacial.

Steven estaba atónito, por lo que sabía el escudo de su madre era irrompible, pero lo habían partido en dos, y fue de la forma más sencilla posible, instintivamente activo su escudo burbuja, no esperaba que fuera más efectivo que su escudo pero mantenía la esperanza.

—Ya te dije que no voy a dañarte, ni a ti ni a tu pequeña amiga, a la única a la que le tenía rencor a… ¿cuál era su nombre?...Oh cierto, Garnet, aunque creo que sus verdaderos nombres eran Rubí y Zafiro, es algo confuso.-Dijo ella pensativa.

—Espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabes sus nombres?, Yo no te dije el nombre de ninguna de las gems.-Pregunto Steven asustado.

—La magia es impredecible, al consumir a tus amigas absorbí su esencia y por lo tanto su conocimiento y al parecer parte de a lo que los mortales llaman "emociones", probablemente sea la razón por la cual no quiero hacerles daño.-Contesto la pelinegra algo confusa.

— ¡Te las comiste!-Grito asustado Steven.

—Se podría decir, absorbí su esencia mágica y su forma física, pero tranquilo no las mate, volverás a verlas en pocos días o eso creo, no asimile mucha información sobre su regeneración.- Respondió con indiferencia la ojipurpura.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- Pregunto el joven gem, se había calmado, aunque esa mujer ataco a sus amigas no parecía tener intención de hacer lo mismo con él y Amatista.

—Necesito más energía, mucha más, este pequeño planeta no posee una fuente de energía lo suficientemente basta como para recuperarme, por lo que devorare su estrella.- Dijo Hippet con un tono serio y algo lúgubre.

—Bueno creo que eso no es tan malo.- Steven no tenía mucha idea de las consecuencias de quedarse sin el astro rey.

—¡Quiere comerse el sol!, si eso pasa kaboom, se acabó nosotras y todos los humanos adiós.- Dijo Amatista acercándose cansadamente a el dúo.

—Eso es correcto, al tomar la energía de su estrella todo su sistema solar morirá, me apena en verdad, pero es inevitable, mi existencia es mucho más importante que la suya en el plano cósmico, por lo que mis asuntos están por encima de los suyos como los suyos sobre los de las hormigas.-Las palabras de Hippet eran frías, pero a pesar de su frialdad no se sentía indiferente ante la muerte de un mundo entero, era algo extraño algo tan insignificante como un planeta no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero ahora era diferente, absorber la esencia de seres tan sentimentales le había cambiado un poco.

—¡Eso es horrible!, pensé que eras una buena persona, pero heriste a las chicas y ahora quieres destruirlo todo, ¡Eres una persona horrible!-Grito Steven con una mezcla de tristeza y furia en su voz.

—… -Hippet se sentía extraña, era como si tuviera un nudo en el estómago, sensaciones como esas no estaban presentes en los de su especie, pero ahí estaba.

—¡Vete!- Exclamo el pelinegro con enojo.

—Muy bien me iré pero antes...- Hippet levanto sus brazos y extendió sus manos, al instante cada una de las esferas contenedoras del cuarto se aproximaron a su cabeza, las gemas dentro de ellas se iluminaron, esa luz rápidamente fue absorbida por el cuerpo de la morena, las burbujas se reventaron y su contenido cayo al piso.—Hasta luego mortales.

Hippet regularmente ignoraba las ordenes que no fueran de alguno de sus superiores, pero las palabras del pequeño mortal frente a ella y la extraña sensación que la poseía hicieron lo imposible, dio un tajo al aire con su brazo creando una hendidura en el espacio un poco más grande que ella, miro por última vez al niño y entro en la brecha.

—Eso fue extraño, pensé que nos haría puré como a Perla y Peridot.- Dijo de manera despreocupada Amatista.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? No esta Perla ni Garnet y mucho menos Peridot, ¿Cuánto tiempo van a tardar en volver?, ¿Qué le hizo a las gemas corrompidas?-Pregunto Steven de manera frenética.

—No te preocupes, Rubi y Zafiro tardaran unas cuantas horas, Peridot igual, la que va a tardar es Perla, ahora ayúdame a hacer burbujas para las gemas.-Contesto Amatista, lucia normal pero ella igual sentía miedo, pero debía tratar de calmar a Steven.

—Tienes razón, todo estara bien cuando las chicas vuelvan.-Dijo el pequeño cuarzo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la batalla en el cuarto de fundición, Zafiro, Rubi y Peridot habían retomado su forma física por otra parte Perla seguía ausente.

Garnet había salido cada día de la semana a buscar a su agresora, pero aun con su visión futura no logro encontrar rastros de ella, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Peridot seguía trabajando en el taladro para destruir el clúster, no había contado con la ayuda de Perla y aún estaba algo nerviosa por el ataque de Hippet.

Steven se encontraba conversando con Connie en sobre lo ocurrido hace una semana, era la primera persona con la que hablaba en una semana, estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala mientras bebían jugo, Connie llevaba puesto una blusa blanca y unos shorts verdes

—¿Entonces dices que esa mujer vino del espacio, la atraparon y después se liberó y ataco a las gems, y después simplemente se fue?-Pregunto Connie confusa.

—Si… Pensé que era buena como Peridot, pero estaba muy equivocado, ahora tenemos que esperar a que Perla se regenere para planear que hacer.-Respondió Steven un poco triste.

—No te pongas triste Steven, no todas las personas son buenas, hay muchas personas malas en el mundo.-Dijo Connie tratando de alentar al pelinegro.

—Lo sé, pero es que cuando hable con ella no parecía tener malas intenciones, pero después ataco a Peridot, e incluso partió mi escudo en dos.-Steven aun parecía desanimado.

Connie había escupido un poco del jugo que estaban bebiendo, ella pensaba que el escudo de Steven era indestructible, nada hasta ahora le había hecho siquiera un rasguño, pero esa mujer de la que hablaba lo había logrado, era algo impresionante.

—¿¡Corto tu escudo!? No pensé que eso fuera posible…Pero ve el lado bueno, pudo haberlos matado.-Dijo la morena tratando de ser optimista.

—Yo tampoco pensé que alguien fuera capaz de cortarlo, pero dijo algo de cortar a nivel cuántico.- Steven no era alguien muy versado en la física por lo que estaba confuso.

—Nivel cuántico… Por lo que he leído la mecánica cuántica estudia los fenómenos físicos a escala microscópica, y la partícula usada regularmente es el quark, si puede cortar a nivel cuántico debe afectar los quarks de alguna manera, y ya que estos son la partícula más pequeña conocida, teóricamente debería poder cortar cualquier tipo de materia.-Connie parecía muy seria casi como una profesora de universidad.

Steven no había comprendido casi nada de lo que había dicho su amiga, cosa que ella noto e inmediatamente se dispuso a explicar de manera más sencilla.

—En otras palabras la cosa que uso para cortar tu escudo, puede cortar absolutamente cualquier cosa.-Dijo la chica espadachín.

—Wooooow eso es genial, bueno lo seria si no hubiera intentado matarnos, solo tengo una duda… ¿Qué son los quarks? Hablaste mucho de ellos.-Pregunto el joven cuarzo.

—Todas las cosas están compuestas por células, las cuales están compuestas por moléculas, que a su vez están compuestas por átomos, los átomos se conforman por electrones, protones y neutrones, esos tres están hechos de quarks, si los cortas, cortas todo lo que es más grande, y como no hay nada más pequeño puede cortarlo todo.

—Entonces debe tener cuidado para no cortarse con sus dedos, ¿Cómo comerá? Tal vez use un tenedor especial.-Se preguntó a sí mismo.

—¿¡Lo hizo con solo sus dedos!? Pensé que había usado alguna espada mágica o algo parecido, cada parte de su cuerpo debe ser increíblemente dura y afilada.-Exclamo Connie.

—Cuando la toque era bastante suave, era algo extraño, como un metal blando.

El par continuo conversando sobre diferentes cosas hasta que comenzó a anochecer, por lo cual Connie fue a su casa ya que tenía clase de violín, Steven por su lado se dedicó a jugar videojuegos durante algunas horas.

Ya era hora de ir a dormir, Steven apago su televisor y la consola de videojuegos y fue a ver la gema de Perla la cual se encontraba sobre una pequeña manta azul, le dio un pequeño beso y se dio media vuelta, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando la gema comenzó a iluminarse y a elevarse varios metros sobre el suelo, la luz se extendió tomando formas humanoides cambiando ligeramente hasta que tomo una en particular, la luz dejo a la figura y esta cayó al suelo.

Perla había regresado, su atuendo cambio ligeramente, su pequeña túnica turquesa era ahora una blusa del mismo color con magas de una tela semi-transparente conservaba las polainas color dorado, sus calcetines ahora eran de un rosa un poco más oscuro, sus zapatos eran del mismo color de su blusa.

Steven corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo el cual fue bien recibido por Perla.

—Te extrañe mucho.- dijo el pelinegro al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Están todos bien? Es bueno saber que pudieron vencer a esa mujer.-Dijo Perla relajada.

—Sobre eso… No la vencimos, después de vencerte siguió con Garnet, corto mi escudo en dos, después hizo algo extraño con las gemas corrompidas y luego se fue.-Respondió Steven

—¡Santas gemas! ¿Eso es terrible partió el escudo de Rose? Eso no debería ser posible, y donde están Garnet y Amatista.- Perla había cambiado su tono calmado a uno frenético y nervioso.

—La mujer espacial dijo algo sobre cortar a nivel cuántico, y las chicas están…-Steven fue interrumpido por tres figuras que acababan de entrar a la casa.

—Estamos aquí.-Garnet parecía serena, algo natural en ella.

—¡Garnet! ¿Tienen un plan?, ¿Ya saben dónde está o que quiere?.- Pregunto Perla frenéticamente.

—Se quiere comer el sol…-Dijo Amatista desanimada.

—¿¡El sol!? Eso es imposible, es mucho peor que el cluster.- Perla estaba aterrorizada, la sola idea de que alguien devore el sol era algo indescriptible.

—Por lo que Steven nos contó absorbió la energía de todas las gemas del cuarto de fundición, al igual que lo hizo con nuestras formas físicas, con el poder que tiene ahora no podemos vencerla de frente necesitamos un plan.

El grupo estaba a punto de comenzar a planear tu ataque cuando un par de estelas de luz, una azul y la otra naranja iluminaron el cielo llamando su atención, parecían dirigirse a la playa frente al templo, no sabían que podía ser pero talvez tenía que ver con su enemigo.

Todos salieron y se encaminaron a donde habían caído las estelas, Garnet lucía un poco agitada, parecía agitada, al llegar vieron lo impensable, eran las gemas de Jasper y Lapis, algo las había vencido y peor aún algo había destruido a Malaquita.

 _Ubicación desconocida 9 A.M._

—Así que tú eres el ser más poderoso de este pequeño planeta después de acabar contigo y absorber tu energía, nada en este mundo evitara que consuma su estrella.-Hippet estaba segura de sus palabras, si esta amalgama era como las demás, sería fácil vencerla.


	7. Chapter 7

Hace dos capítulos subi un link en donde estaba el dibujo de lo que eran los ojos de Hippet, no sabía que fanfiction eliminaba los enlaces aquí lo dejo con espacios para el que guste ver el dibujo.

: /oi67./n5jv2x. jpg

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

 **Capítulo 7.**

Jaspe y Lapis seguían con su conflicto interno, la primera tratando de anular la fusión y escapar y la segunda conteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No vas a poder encerrarme aquí por siempre! Saldré de aquí he iré a aplastar a esa fusión y a Rose. Deberías estar de mi lado, ellas te encerraron durante miles de años.-Jaspe pensaba que Lapis le ayudaría, después de todo debería odiarlas tanto como ella.

La gema atigrada jalo fuertemente sus cadenas en un intento por romperlas

—Si así fue… Estuve cautiva en el espejo y ellas no hicieron nada por ayudarme…-El tono de Lapis era triste, ella aun le guardaba rencor a las gemas de cristal.

La fuerza de Lapis menguo por un instante sus fuerzas, las palabras de Jasper le dolían porque eran ciertas.

—Lo vez tú también las odias, solo tienes que liberarme y…-Jasper fue rápidamente interrumpida por su compañera.

Jasper aumento de nuevo la fuerza de su agarre, ya podía ver su libertad.

—Pero Steven… El me ayudo, él fue el único en preocuparse por mí. ¡Y no permitiré que le hagas daño! ¡Tú y pasaremos toda la eternidad aquí!- Lapis estaba decidida, protegería a Steven a toda costa.

Jaspe estaba a punto de replicar cuando algo la volvió a interrumpir, un corte se formó en el espacio, y de él salieron un par de manos aferrándose a los bordes de la hendidura ensanchándola, una figura femenina emergió, al entrar el portal tras ella se cerró.

—¿Quién eres tú y como entraste aquí?- La gema anaranjada fue directa, se supone que era una prisión mental por lo que no debería entrar nadie ahí.

—Creo que no me he presentado con nadie en este pequeño mundo, no es que importe pero te lo diré soy Hippet, trate de hablar con el monstruo verde en el fondo del océano, pero parecía no tener conciencia así que entre a su mente, y aquí estoy, pero hay dos de ustedes, ¿Son una especie de amalgama o algo similar? Son una especie interesante, los celestiales también podemos hacer una uni-mente pero preferimos no hacerlo.-Hippet era alguien curiosa, después de todo en su corta vida (18,000 años) solo había observado las especies de la base de datos, y sin duda estas "gemas" eran una bastante interesante.

—¡Fuera de aquí! Tú no tienes que ver en esto.-Lapis no tenía idea de quien era esa tal Hippet, pero no le importaba debía mantener su concentración para que Jaspe no lograra escapar.

—Entre a sus mentes solo para decirles que las voy a destruir, no me gustan los ataques sorpresas y como esa cosa verde no respondía decidí recurrir a algo más directo, recomiendo que acaben con su pequeña riña, o les va a costar caro.- Dicho esto el cuerpo de Hippet se desvaneció.

El par de gemas no se tomaron muy en serio sus palabras por lo que prosiguieron con su disputa, la cual fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que sacudió sus mentes.

—¿Q-que fue eso?- Pregunto al aire Lapis, lucía un poco asustada.

—Parece que lo que dijo iba en serio, si no hacemos algo nos destruirá a ambas.-Dijo Jaspe con un semblante serio.

Hippet levanto a la enorme fusión y la saco desde el fondo del océano hasta la superficie de puñetazo en lo que parecía ser el pecho de la gema.

—Se los advertí no me gusta que me hagan esperar, si no atacan lo hare yo.-La celestial estaba enfadada.

Malachite estaba suspendida en el aire sin hacer acción alguna, Hippet se dispuso a atacar de nuevo esta vez no se contendría, se lanzó a gran velocidad contra la peliblanca, una velocidad que superaba cientos de veces la del sonido, pero fue interceptada por una enorme mano hecha de pura agua que de un golpe la hizo retroceder varias decenas de metros.

—¡Yo soy Malachite, y no podras vencerme!-Las voces de Lapis y Jaspe sonaban al unisono cuando la gema verde hablaba.

—Asi que por fin se decidieron, tal vez ustedes representen un reto, después de consumir a esas otras gemas, me siento diferente y me gustaría probar cosas nuevas.- Hippet estaba lista para pelear.

Malachite formo otra mano y convoco unas enormes alas de agua en su espalda, su cabeza fue cubierta por el casco de Jaspe, Hippet en cambio genero una esfera de energía a su alrededor, apenas lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla por completo.

La enorme fusión fue la primera en atacar, las dos manos gigantes se aproximaron a gran velocidad a la pequeña pelinegra, se cerraron generando un fuerte aplauso sobre ella atrapándola entre las palmas, ella se liberó expulsando energía lo que aumento su esfera y desintegro las extremidades.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Estoy decepcionada, por lo que se eres la cosa más poderosa de este mundo pero no pareces ser diferente del resto.-Hippet trataba de provocar a Malachite.

Malachite enfureció ante la burla de su enemigo, con un giro rápido se arrojó contra Hippet tacleándola, la pelinegra no opuso resistencia no parecía poder hacerlo, Malachite no se quedó ahí aun en su forma de esfera arrastro Hippet hasta una isla estrellándola contra está provocando una gran explosión.

—Jajaja, donde está toda esa fanfarronería ahora.-La personalidad de Jaspe salió a relucir con ese ataque.

Con un ademan de su mano en una fracción de segundo un gigantesco pilar de agua se alzó sobre el mar, con varios kilómetros de altitud, superaba con creces el tamaño de la isla.

—Vas a lamentar haberme hecho enfadar…-Esta vez fue el turno de Lapis para actuar.

El gigantesco torrente cayó sobre la isla destrozándola por completo y acabando con toda la vida en ella o eso creía.

Hippet salió de entre los escombros de lo que solía ser la isla elevándose en el cielo a la misma altura de Malachite, aun con el círculo de energía rodeándola, su armadura parecía intacta pero tenía algunos raspones en su rostro.

—Debo admitir que ese fue un excelente ataque, ahora es mi turno.-Las palabras de Hippet denotaban Honestidad.

El cuerpo de Hippet comenzó a expeler una gran cantidad de energía al mismo tiempo que su tamaño aumentaba superando sus anteriores uno noventa de altura varias veces hasta alcanzar un tamaño similar al de Malachite, la esfera que antes cubría su cuerpo entero ahora era similar una pelota de soccer, que cargaba en una de sus manos.

—¿Puedes cambiar de tamaño? Eso es nuevo.-Malachite estaba un poco confundida.

—Y eso no es todo…-Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra.

Hippet dejó caer la esfera la cual quedo a la altura de sus pies, levanto su pierna derecha y le dio una fuerte patada lanzando la bola hacia Malachite, la esfera se separó en cientos de esferas todas con dirección a la peliblanca.

Malachite creo un muro de agua parando una parte de las esferas pero no pudo detenerlas a todas, algunas atravesaron la pared y la golpearon causándole un dolor intenso similar al de una potente descarga eléctrica, provocando que su cuerpo se paralizara por un momento.

—Eres bastante resistente, esas esferas están cargadas con energía cósmica pura, puede neutralizar a seres hechos a base de energía, por lo tanto alguien hecho de fotones como tú no debería poder aguantarlo.-Hippet estaba ligeramente asombrada por la durabilidad de la fusión.

Malachite volvió a utilizar su giro rápido esta vez generando un aura verdosa a su alrededor, la pelinegra sabia claramente lo que tramaba la fusión pero ella también podía juagar ese juego, separo sus piernas, flexiono sus brazos y coloco sus antebrazos arriba de sus caderas pegadas a su cuerpo, un aura similar a la de gema pero color morado la rodeo, sería un embate de poder a poder.

Ambas se lanzaron simultáneamente una contra la otra a toda velocidad. Malachite usando su casco como arma, Hippet en cambio únicamente uso uno de sus puños, el impacto fue tan estruendoso que se podía comparar con una bomba atómica, generando una onda expansiva tan potente que cientos de islas fueron destruidas en su totalidad y separando el mar a su alrededor, solo como efecto colateral.

El choque parecía igualado pero no era así, Malachite comenzaba a seder, el visor de su casco había sido destruido y el casco estaba bastante dañado con muchas grietas en él, no tardaría en destruirse.

—¡Eres mucho mejor de lo que pensé!, estoy poniendo casi toda mi fuerza en esta tacleada, pero todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar.-Dijo Hippet con alegría.

Hippet disminuyo la fuerza de su brazo por un instante dejando avanzar a Malachite y flexionando su brazo, toda la energía morada que la rodeaba se transfirió a su puño, extendió su brazo propinándole un potente puñetazo a la gema rompiendo su casco y disparando a la peliblanca hacia el agua, la velocidad y la trayectoria con la que iba hizo que rebotara varias veces en el agua antes de hundirse.

—No puede ser… ¡Nos va a matar.-Dijo Malachite para ella misma.

—No, no lo hará tengo un plan.-Malachite parecía mantener una conversación con ella misma.

—¿A si? ¿Y cómo supones que venzamos a esa cosa? Solo está jugando con nosotras.-Dijo escéptica.

—Tu solo presta atención.-Exclamo con fuerza.

Malachite salió del agua y se elevó en el aire con sus alas, Hippet simplemente se le quedo mirando sin hacer nada, con un ademan de su mano la gema creo un clon de agua de la pelinegra, esta se lo tomo a broma no pensaba que algo como una versión suya de agua pudiera representar un reto.

—Jajaja ¿Una réplica de agua? Si tú no puedes conmigo no esperes que una insignificante imitación mía pue…-

La creación de Malachite no perdió tiempo y antes de que Hippet pudiera reaccionar se lanzó a ella propinándole una patada en la cabeza estrellándola contra el océano, en una fracción de segundo la celestial salió del agua bastante molesta.

—Se acabaron los juegos.-Dijo Hippet con un tono serio y lúgubre.

Dos esferas de energía rodearon los puños de Hippet a la vez que un enorme pilar de energía morada brotaba de su cuerpo, este pilar se desvaneció a los pocos segundos, el clon imito a Hippet creando dos burbujas de agua alrededor de sus manos y creando un enorme pilar de agua de ella, que de igual forma al de la celestial se desvaneció dejando caer toda el agua devuelta al océano.

La primera en atacar fue Hippet lanzando un puñetazo al rostro del clon, el cual bloqueo el golpe con su antebrazo y contrataco con un rodillazo el cual fue detenido por la rodilla de la pelinegra.

El combate continuo sin tregua alguna a pesar de la velocidad con la que atacaban y la fuerza con la que lo hacían no parecían moverse un milímetro de su lugar.

—Creo que debimos hacer eso desde el principio.-Dijo Malachite para sí misma

—No durara, no puedo ver sus golpes, deben estar peleando a una velocidad cercana a la luz, ese clon de agua no va a resistir mucho tiempo, pero ser lo suficiente para poder destruirla.-Malachite estaba segura de que su plan funcionaria.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- Se preguntó a sí misma la peliblanca.

—Vamos a atacarla con todo el poder del océano.-Una sonrisa se formó en el los labios de la fusión.

Malachite levanto sus brazos e inmediatamente toda el agua a su alrededor comenzó a elevarse dejando solo húmeda tierra debajo

de ella, Hippet parecía no haberse percatado de las acciones de la peliblanca pues prosiguió con su pelea con el clon sin inmutarse ante esto. La peliblanca tenía concentrado sobre ella el 80% de toda el agua del planeta, sus muñecas comenzaron a hacer giros provocando que el agua hiciera lo mismo creando un gigantesco huracán, a medida que aceleraba el movimiento de sus muñecas se hacía más pequeño pero mucho más potente.

—¡Toma esto!-Grito Malachite

Agito ambos brazos hacia donde estaban luchando Hippet y el clon, el huracán siguió sus órdenes y se aproximó hacia ellas, la celestial se percató de esto y usando su brazo cual espada de un tajo cerceno la cabeza del clon, este intento volverse a unir pero fue inútil, la pelinegra coloco su mano frente a la réplica y le disparo un potente rayo vaporizándolo.

Hippet ante la inminente llegada del huracán creo un gigantesco círculo dorado frente a ella como escudo, por un momento parecía que lo había contenido pero en un giro inesperado el huracán aumento su tamaño rompiendo la protección y arrasando con todo. Después de unos segundos, se disipo devolviendo el agua al océano, no había rastros de Hippet.

—Te dije que la venceríamos, nada puede sobrevivir a algo como eso.-Dijo con seguridad la fusión.

Un golpe en lo que parecía ser el vientre de Malachite la hizo callar, no vio en que momento Hippet había aparecido frente a ella, su armadura tenia algunas grietas y de su cabeza brotaban pequeños hilos de un líquido amarillento que bajaban por su rostro, antes de poder reaccionar la fusión fue azotada por una lluvia de golpes de todo tipo, puñetazos, patadas, rodillazos y codazos. Ante el brutal ataque Malachite no pudo oponer resistencia recibiendo los golpes de lleno, dejándola en un estado moribundo, sus alas se desvanecieron y su cuerpo se desplomo hacia el mar, pero fue sujetada del cabello antes de caer.

—Ese ataque… ¡Pudo haber acabado con la vida de este planeta! ¡Eres una estúpida!…-Al darse cuenta de sus palabras Hippet sintió vergüenza, ¿Acaso ella no iba a consumir la estrella de este sistema? Eso era algo mucho peor que lo que hizo su enemigo, sentía una contradicción dentro de ella.

Como último golpe le propino una poderosa bofetada con el dorso de su mano, al recibir este último ataque Malachite desapareció en un *Puff* dejando solo sus gemas que fueron tomadas por Hippet.

—Sé en qué lugar podrán pasar sus últimos días tranquilas.- Dijo con seriedad.

Lanzo al par de gemas con gran fuerza, las cuales dejaban una estela de su respectivo color a su paso, se dirigían al templo. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

 **Capítulo 8.**

—¡Son Lapis y Jaspe!-Grito alarmado el joven Gem.

—Bueno al menos tenemos una cosa menos de que preocuparnos.-Dijo Amatista disimulando su preocupación.

—Malachite era sumamente poderosa, que cosa pudo haberla vencido.- Perla se había calmado, debía ser fuerte y permanecer fría.

—Debió ser la cosa que nos atacó, debe estar acabando con las amenazas potenciales para su plan.-Dijo Garnet con su característico tono serio.

—¿C-cual plan?-Pregunto Perla nerviosa.

—Por lo que Steven dijo, planea destruir el sol y usar su energía para aumentar sus poderes.-Respondió Garnet.

—¡¿Puede hacer eso?! ¿¡Es decir, tenemos alguna posibilidad!? Garnet… ¡Usa tu visión futura y dinos que hacer!- Perla había entrado en pánico de nuevo pero aún tenía esperanza en la habilidad de Garnet.

Garnet medito durante unos minutos dejando a todos esperando por su respuesta, ajusto sus gafas y se dispuso a contestar.

—Podemos ganar.-Dijo secamente la pelinegra.

—¡¿A que te refieres con eso?! ¡Necesitamos un plan! ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con el clúster?-Perla quería respuestas.

—Perla… Por el momento lo único que podemos es terminar de construir el taladro y destruir el clúster, debemos esperar a que haga algo para tratar de detenerla.-Garnet parecía extrañamente tranquila a pesar de lo ocurrido.

Garnet tomo la gema de Jaspe y la encerró en una burbuja, se dio me día vuelta y se dispuso a ir al templo, Perla la siguió aún haciendo preguntas sobre lo que harían, Steven rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había dejado la gema de Lapis.

—¡Gaaarneet! ¿No vas a llevarte la gema de Lapis?-Pregunto el joven Gem.

—Ella se auto exilio al fondo del mar junto con Jaspe por ti, para tratar de protegerte, ahora es tu turno de hacerlo por ella.-Garnet le dedico una sonrisa al pequeño y justo después entro a la casa seguida por Perla.

—Woow, esa es una gran misión amigo.-Amatista alentó a Steven.

—¡Entonces Lapis ahora va a ser una gema de cristal!- Steven estaba realmente feliz de la idea de su amiga siendo parte de ellos.

—Yo no diría eso, ¿trato de matarnos recuerdas? Y probablemente aun nos odie.-Dijo Amatista

—Pero ella nos avisó de la llegada de Jaspe y Peridot, y nos salvó de Malachite.-Alego Steven.

—Como sea, voy a buscar algo de comer.-La peliblanca eludió a Steven y se fue.

Steven admiro por un momento la gema en la arena, era como una bella lagrima de cristal. La tomo con cuidado y la llevo dentro de la casa para colocarla en la pequeña caja en donde antes estaba la gema de Perla.

—Ahora yo te cuidare Lapis…-Dijo Steven con seriedad y un poco de alegría.

Las gemas prosiguieron con la construcción de taladro, para su buena suerte Hippet no había hecho ningún movimiento, no sabían en donde se encontraba ni como planeaba consumir el sol por lo que se mantenían alertas, ninguna se había percatado de que las estaba observando, día tras día durante una semana ella las observo desde el cielo poniendo atención a cada uno de sus movimientos y costumbres.

" _Estas *gemas* son individuos muy peculiares, pero no hay nada en especial en ellas siguen siendo simples mortales pero aun así por alguna razón siento su existencia necesaria, en especial a el conocido como *Steven*"._

Se sentía consternada, jamás había sentido esta clase de cosas de donde ella venia las cosas como los sentimientos no tenían lugar y aunque ella sabía de la existencia de poderosas entidades que encarnaban conceptos como el amor y el odio, ignoraba todo sobre el espectro emocional, y ahora estaba llena de sentimientos.

Estaba contrariada necesitaba consumir la estrella de este sistema, pero al hacerlo acabaría con la vida de "Steven" y las "Gemas", algo que ahora consideraba erróneo, por ahora trataría de acercarse un poco más a ellos, tal vez así podría pensar alguna manera de consumir el sol sin tener que destruirlos.

Steven se encontraba caminando hacia su lugar favorito de ciudad playa, la gran rosquilla. Faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños por lo que se encontraba especialmente alegre. Entro al establecimiento y saludo a su querido amigo Lars, era el dia de descanso de Sadie por lo que se encontraba de peor humor de lo usual por el trabajo extra.

—¡Lars!-Grito el alegre pelinegro a su malhumorado amigo.

Lars no se había percatado de la entrada de Steven por lo que el llamado de este hizo que se sobresaltara.

—¡Steeeven! No vez que estoy trabajando, deja de molestar.-Lars se cruzó de brazos y bufo.

—Anímate Lars, hoy es un día grandioso.-Dijo Steven aun feliz.

—Lo que sea, ¿Vas a pedir algo o solo te vas a quedar ahí parado?-Pregunto el irritado joven.

—Quiero una rosquilla de chocolate.-Dijo sin rodeos el menor.

—Toma, y dile a esa niña rara que si no va a entrar que se largue.-Lars le entrego la bolsa con la rosquilla a Steven y señalo una pequeña figura fuera de la tienda.

—¿Una niña? No la vi cuando entre-Pregunto Steven.

—Lleva horas parada ahí, me pone de nervios.-Dijo Lars mientras un ligero escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

—Iré a hablar con ella.-Dijo Steven antes de salir de la gran rosquilla.

Al salir se encontró con ella, era una niña bastante bonita un poco más baja que él, poseía una piel blanca cual porcelana, un cabello negro como la noche más oscura que apenas llegaba por debajo de su oreja, pero lo realmente extraño eran sus ojos, eran de un morado brillante muy extraño que por alguna razón le recordaba a alguien al joven gem, y por extraño que pareciera llevaba puesto el mismo atuendo que Connie había usado el día que el pelinegro la conoció.

Ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y al igual que Lars no se enteró de la cercanía de Steven.

" _Esta ropa debería llamar la atención del niño mortal, solo debo esperar a que aparezca y luego…"._

—¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva en ciudad playa?-Pregunto Steven con curiosidad.

La niña dio un saltito ante la sorpresa de Steven, no esperaba que se fuera a encontrar con el tan rápido, se quedó en silencio por un momento tratando de recordar lo que había aprendido del comportamiento e interacción humana.

—B-Buenas noches.-Dijo la niña un tanto nerviosa.

—Pero es de día.-Contesto confundido Steven.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Claro que lo es!-Afirmo con nerviosismo.

—Pero dijiste que era de noche.-Dijo Steven aun confundido.

—En algún lugar del planeta debe ser de noche.-Dijo recobrando la compostura.

—Eso…!Tiene sentido!-Exclamo Steven como si acabara de descubrir algo.

—Emm…Claro.-Afirmo la pelinegra.

—¿Entonces?-Pregunto Steven

—¿Entonces qué?-Respondió con otra interrogativa.

—¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?-Dijo Steven.

—¡Yo no he revelado esa información! ¿Qué tanto sabes?-La actitud de la niña se volvió ligeramente más agresiva.

—Todos en ciudad playa son mis amigos y no recuerdo haberte visto, así que debes ser nueva en la ciudad.-Contesto Steven.

—Tu razonamiento es lógico, mi llegada a esta zona es reciente por lo que se me puede considerar como nueva.-Dijo ahora con una expresión fría.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio incomodo entre los dos, ninguno de los dos tenía una idea clara de que decir. Steven trato de romper el hielo con una pregunta.

—¿Y qué haces frente a la gran rosquilla?-

—¿La qué?-Pregunto

—Ya sabes la gran rosquilla, ¡El lugar más maravilloso del mundo! Venden rosquillas, café, pretzels picantes y esos horribles leones lamedores.-Steven lucía emocionado.

La niña estaba confundida, no sabía que era ninguna de esas cosas, podrían ser, probablemente eran unidades alimenticias para mortales.

—¿Hablas de… alimento?-Pregunto la menor.

—¿¡No haz probado las rosquillas!?-Grito alarmado.

—Emm no, ¿Es algo erróneo no haberlo hecho?.-Pregunto.

—¡Claro que si tienes que probar una!-Exclamo Steven.

Rápidamente Steven saco la rosquilla que tenía, tal vez se quedaría sin delicioso sabor a chocolate, pero no se podía quedar ahí viendo a una persona que jamás había probado una rosquilla, seria inhumano no dársela. La niña no sabía si tomar el alimento, ella no necesitaba comer realmente, pero había creado un cuerpo mortal para experimentar cosas nuevas, y comer parecía una buena opción.

—Está bien.-Dijo ella.

Tomo la rosquilla que le fue ofrecida y la llevo a su boca, masticarla y degustarla parecía algo natural a pesar de no haber hecho algo ni remotamente parecido nunca. Un mar de sensaciones inundo su boca, la textura semi-crujiente del exterior de la rosquilla y su interior suave eran algo de otro mundo, el dulce del chocolate mezclado con el ligero sabor salado de la manteca eran algo indescriptible para ella, quería devorar cada rosquilla en el planeta y podía hacerlo pero…Debía contenerse o si no sería descubierta.

—Es sublime…-Dijo ella mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás bien?-Steven estaba preocupado.

—Debió entrar algún agente invasor a mi globo ocular, estoy bien.-Contesto al mismo tiempo que limpiaba su ojo, su nuevo cuerpo mortal era aún extraño para ella.

—¿Quieres que te muestre la ciudad? Conozco todos los lugares geniales de ciudad playa.-Dijo el pelinegro.

—Estaría muy agradecida.-Contesto de nuevo con una expresión fría.

—Pero antes ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Yo soy Steven!-Pregunto el gem.

—Yo soy…Kharu.-Contesto luego de pensar durante algunos segundos, a pesar de ahora encontrarse en un cuerpo mortal su cerebro seguía siendo cientos de veces más poderoso que el de un huma normal, en esos segundos recordó cada uno los cientos de miles de billones de nombres que alguna vez había archivado, y eligió el que más le pareció apropiado.

—Es un lindo nombre, ¡Ahora en marcha!-Dijo empezando a caminar lejos de la gran rosquilla seguido por su nueva amiga.

Steven pasó la tarde mostrándole la ciudad a Kharu, comenzaron por la caminata frita, en donde los atendió Peedee y conversaron un poco con él, la siguiente parada fue el restaurante de la familia Pizza, Kiki estaba atendiendo a algunos clientes mientras su hermana Jenny pasaba el tiempo con sus inseparables amigos Crema Agria y Buck, Steven se acercó a ellos para presentarles a su nueva amiga.

—Que hay Steven.-La primera en hablar fue Jenny.

—Qué onda.-Saludo Buck.

—¿Quién es ella?-Dijo el sereno Crema Agria.

—Ella es Kharu, es nueva en la ciudad, Kharu ellos son Crema Agria, Buck y Jenny.-Steven la presento

—Buenas tardes.-Dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y sin ningún atisbo de emoción en ella, había aprendido los modales básicos terrestres.

—¿Y dónde te estás viviendo? No vi ninguna casa o departamento en venta.-Pregunto Jenny de repente.

—Construí una casa a las afueras de la ciudad.-Dijo la menor sin rodeos.

—Qué extraño no vi ninguna construcción a los alrededores de la ciudad…Espera ¿Vives sola? ¿No eres muy joven para estar por tu cuenta? ¿Y tus padres?-Las palabras de Jenny tenían un tono ligeramente acusador.

—¿Padres? Yo jamás he tenido algo como eso, he pasado toda mi vida sin necesitarlos.-Sabia que eran los padres, en diversas especies mortales había progenitores que eran llamados "padres", pero regularmente dejaban a sus crías a temprana edad por lo que pensaba que no tener unos en su forma mortal no supondría problema alguno.

Los chicos estaban bastante sorprendidos en especial Steven, no podían creer que una niña pudiera vivir totalmente sola desde su nacimientos, ¿Qué clase de desalmados podían haber sido sus padres?

—Lo siento…-Dijo Jenny bastante desanimada.

De nuevo un silencio incomodo fue ocasionado por sus palabras, el trio de amigos se limitó a desviar ligeramente sus miradas, ella lucia estoica mientras Steven parecía entrar en pánico.

—B-bueno es hora de irnos.-Dijo Steven tomando la muñeca de Kharu y sacándola del establecimiento.

Caminaron por el muelle sin rumbo hasta que Steven se detuvo sin avisar.

—Lo siento por lo de tus padres…-Steven lucia más serio de lo usual

—¿Por qué? Realmente jamas los ne.-Fue rápidamente interrumpida por Steven.

—S-sabes yo tampoco conocí a mi madre, sé que ella me amaba pero a tu…-Steven rompió en llanto antes de terminar su oración, se abalanzo sobre Kharu y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Lo podía sentir, como los sentimientos fluían en él, como eran transmitidos a ella por medio del abrazo, sentía una gran calidez, el sentía empatía por ella, pero también sentía un nudo en la garganta, también sentía lo conocido como tristeza.

Ella de verdad no estaba triste por no tener padres, para los de su especie era posible procrear pero eso era tabú, por lo que usaban planetas o estrellas para incubar a las crías dependiendo de la clase a la que pertenecieran, ella en especial había nacido de una estrella hiper gigante roja, era alguien especial.

Pero por aluna razón sentía tristeza, el nudo en su garganta se volvió más grande y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, al parecer las lágrimas en los humanos tenían diversos significados.

Al paso de unos diez minutos ambos ya se habían calmado, por lo que Steven continuo hablando.

—Puede que nos acabemos de conocer, pero siempre tendras en mi un amigo, así que ya no estás sola.-Dijo Steven con determinación.

Ella simplemente asintió y prosiguieron con su recorrido.

Pasaron por el mundo de los videojuegos, pero no entraron ya que estaba cerrado, después fueron al auto lavado a visitar a Greg pero al parecer había salido a algún lugar. Ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que llego la hora de despedirse, Steven no había avisado a las gemas que saldría por tanto tiempo.

—Ya me tengo que ir, mañana terminaremos con el recorrido y te presentare a las gemas, y tal vez a Connie.

—Ha sido un placer Steven, hasta luego.-Dijo ella de nuevo con una reverencia.

Steven se fue corriendo hacia el templo dejando a Kharu ahí, ella no parecía moverse, pero al voltear hacia atrás ella ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido, Steven no le tomo mcuha importancia y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a casa, Perla se encontraba en la puerta esperando con un rostro de preocupación, al ver a Steven cambio a uno de alegría.

—¡Steven! ¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Pasamos todo el día trabajando en el taladro, bueno excepto Peridot, ella paso todo el tiempo viendo ese ridículo programa.-Esto último lo dijo con molestia.

—¡Solo digamos que tengo una nueva amiga!-Dijo el pelinegro con alegría

Kharu se encontraba a las afueras de ciudad playa, se veía bastante sombría, una persona normal podría pensar que era un fantasma, de la nada su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, rompiendo su pequeño vestido y zapatos y tirando su sombrero a la arena, alrededor de los 2 metros de altura su crecimiento se detuvo, a la vez que una masa negra cubria todo su cuerpo exceptuando su cabeza, inmediatamente después varias franjas color naranja metalico adornaron su ahora piel-armadura.

—Ahora….¿Como debo construir una casa?.-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

 **Capítulo 9.**

Al día siguiente había ido a la gran rosquilla para ver si se cruzaba de nuevo con ella pero no la encontró, quería invitarla a su cumpleaños para presentarle a las gemas, a Connie y a su papa, pero ya no tenía tiempo las chicas quería reubicarse en el granero para construir el taladro más rápido, así que se fue de ciudad playa por unos días.

Hippet se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad pensando en la manera de construir una casa humana, a pesar de todos sus grandes poderes y su conocimiento casi infinito sobre el universo no tenía idea de cómo construirla, si hacia algo que se acercara un poco a lo que ella acostumbraba habitar tendría que terraformar el planeta por completo.

" _Crear cosas simples es más difícil de lo que pensé, además no tengo mi conciencia cósmica con ella todo sería más sencillo"_

Había desactivado la gran parte de sus habilidades para ahorrar energía, solo conservaba las más básicas como la levitación o sus cortes cuanticos, por lo que ahora estaba muy limitada, la forma en la que los mortales ven el mundo es algo demasiado simple, ella podía ver cada parte del espectro de la luz, el calor corporal e incluso podía ver cada átomo del universo bailando a su alrededor, su conciencia cósmica le permitía una visión de las cosas más allá de la comprensión mortal, era por mucho su mejor habilidad ya que lo que podía hacer con ella era casi ilimitado, podía desde detectar cada forma de vida en el universo hasta predecir los movimientos de un contrincante.

Pero ella tenía una idea, no necesitaba crear un diseño desde cero, podía usar uno ya existente y sabía perfectamente cuál usaría. Lentamente sus pies se despegaron del suelo para después aumentar su velocidad de golpe creando un "Boom" sónico elevándose a una gran altura y creando una gran capa de polvo en donde estaba parada antes.

La casa del templo parecía estar sin vida, ya había pasado media semana desde que Steven y las gemas se mudaron al granero por que se estaba totalmente deshabitada…O eso parecía, dentro de ella se escuchaban murmullos y ruidos de cosas siendo destruidas o quebradas.

—Los artefactos mortales son bastante extraños, al parecer necesitan diferentes para calentar su alimento.-Dijo la pelinegra observando el microondas de las gemas, acto seguido lo tomo de su lugar y lo aplasto hasta formar una bola arrugada de metal, todos los otros electrónicos de la casa habían sufrido el mismo destino, desde la televisión hasta el tostador, todo esto lo había hecho sin razón alguna.

Ya había inspeccionado cada rincón de la vivienda por lo que se retiró, tenía una casa que construir. Salió caminando del lugar por la puerta que había destruido con anterioridad y de un salto desapareció.

Estaba de nuevo a las afueras de ciudad playa, había escogido ese lugar en específico ya que era casi idéntico al lugar en donde estaba el templo, tenía arenas blancas, una diminuta montaña en la orilla y se encontraba frente al mar.

—Bueno, es hora de empezar.-Dijo ella.

Levanto su brazo hacia la montaña, ese era el lugar en donde construiría, de la palma de su mano se proyectó una especie de holograma morado, era la casa de Steven, con su otra mano comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños al aire como si estuviera acariciándolo en respuesta la arena bajo la proyección comenzó a vibrar, siguió con sus extraños movimientos, cada señal que daba creaba una parte de la casa transmutando la arena en madera, piedras, plástico, metal y hasta en comida.

Al paso de unos 20 minutos la casa estaba completa, era una copia exacta por dentro y por fuera, bueno no tan exacta ya que después de todo había destrozado todo los electrónicos de la casa del templo.

—Tal vez debería hacer una estatua también… No, no es buena idea.-Se dijo a si misma.

—Ahora seguiré con la otra cosa.-Dijo ella.

Emprendió vuelo rápidamente ahora un poco más lento al principio para no destruir su nueva vivienda, ya con la suficiente altura acelero creando otro "Boom" sónico.

No tardo ni un minuto en llegar a su destino, era algo similar a un desierto, con varios pilares destruidos por todo el lugar.

—Por la información que obtuve, este debe ser un centro de comunicaciones, pero está totalmente destruido, creo que tendre que repararlo.-

Levanto ambos brazos con dirección a los escombros, sus palmas se iluminaron y de nuevo realizo los movimientos que había hecho al crear su casa, pero esta vez con las dos manos.

— _Regresa a lo que solias ser._

Más que palabras lo que salió de sus labios era como una onda mental, le estaba ordenando al centro de comunicaciones reconstruirse, y así fue, pilar por pilar, guijarro por guijarro, regresaron al lugar al que pertenecían regresando reconstruyendo en su totalidad la estructura, y regresándole su majestuosidad.

—Debo admitir que para ser una raza tan primitiva, sus estructuras son bastante bellas.-

Sus manos se movían a una velocidad increíble comandando el movimiento de los pilares y escombros, solo se podía comparar a un director dirigiendo a una orquesta del más alto nivel, obviando claro la diferencia de velocidad, cuando la última piedra fue colocada un enorme rayo emergió del pequeño pilar del centro, iluminando el cielo.

—Ahora solo debo modificarlo.-

Con un ademan de su mano una gran cantidad de arena cubrió la estructura en su totalidad

Las gemas habían tenido varias aventuras en su estadía en el granero, Lapis aún no se regeneraba, Garnet le había contado la historia de Rubí y Zafiro a Steven, el cumpleaños de Steven resulto con el cambio de edad de el varias veces, terminaron de construir el taladro e incluso fueron a la luna, pero lo que más las sorprendió a todas fue el cómo Peridot se revelo ante la mismísima Diamante Amarillo, pero ahora querían tomar un pequeño receso antes de destruir al clúster, por lo que volverían a su amado templo algunos días.

—Sabes Peri, ahora que eres una crystal gem deberías cambiar tus feos diamantes por nuestras geniales estrellas.-Dijo Amatista extrañamente tranquila.

—¿¡QUE!? ¡Mis diamantes son la única cosa que me mantiene cuerda en este planeta!-Vocifero Peridot.

Fue rápidamente azotada por las miradas amenazadoras de Perla y Garnet, parecía que la pequeña Peridot estaba de nuevo en aprietos, Perla estaba a punto de reprenderla cuando fue interrumpida por el claxon de la camioneta de Greg.

—¡Chicas ya estoy aquí!-Grito el castaño, parecía apurado.

Las chicas dejaron pasar la ofensa de Peridot y subieron a la camioneta de Greg, pero aún faltaba alguien, el miembro más joven de las crystal gems.

—Gracias por todos los maravillosos momentos que nos brindaste, el adiós siempre es duro pero...-Dijo con tristeza el pequeño Gem.

—¡Steven! ¡Vamos a volver en tres días!-Perla perdía muy rápido la paciencia incluso con su amado Steven.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Nos vemos granero!-Steven se despidió y salió corriendo a la camioneta de su padre.

Ya con todos abordo Greg arranco la camioneta y salieron del área del granero, el camino fue corto, Steven paso la mayor parte de él conversando con Peridot de lo que harían al llegar a la casa, tenía planeadas muchas cosas divertidas, pero lo que más quería en ese momento era presentar a Kharu con Connie, estaba seguro de que se llevarían bien, esa misma mañana hablado con Connie al respecto y ella parecía querer conocerla, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar a Kharu.

Por fin llegaron a su hogar, pero algo andaba mal, la primera en darse cuenta fue Garnet que de un salto salió del vehículo y se dirigió a la casa. La puerta estaba destrozada, por que entro enseguida.

Seguida de Garnet salió Perla preocupada por las acciones de su líder, la pelinegra podía ser impredecible pero no solía actuar de esa forma.

—¿Qué sucede Garnet?-Pregunto Perla.

—Alguien entro a la casa.-Respondió Garnet con su distintivo tono serio.

Al escuchar esto, todos salieron de la camioneta y se apresuraron a entrar a la casa, pero nada lo podía preparar para la horrible escena que presenciaron…O bueno, no tan horrible después de todo no había ningún humano muerto dentro y el lugar estaba casi intacto, pero faltaban algunas cosas como el refrigerador, la estufa, el microondas y la lámpara junto al sillón, o eso parecía ya que en donde se suponía deberían estar solo había pequeñas esferas arrugadas de metal de diferentes tamaños.

—¡Mi comida!-Grito Amatista corriendo hacia donde solía estar el refrigerador.

—¿Q-que paso con nuestras cosas?-Pregunto ligeramente asustado el pelinegro.

—Sus arcaicos dispositivos siguen aquí, solo que algo los comprimió dejando estos esféricos.-Dijo Peridot para después levantar la esfera que solía ser la lámpara.

—¿¡Quien haría algo asi!?-Pregunto alarmado Steven.

—No lo sé, puede que algún humano que pasaba por aquí.-Contesto Peridot sin prestarle mucha atención a Steven, le resultaba interesante la forma en que había sido aplastado ese iluminador.

—¡Un humano no haría eso! Son muy débiles como para lograrlo, normalmente utilizan maquinas enormes y pesadas para hacer cosas similares, obviamente fue una gema corrompida.-Dijo Perla tratando de corregir a Peridot.

—No fue una gema, fue "ella".-Dijo Garnet acomodando su visor.

—¿Ella? ¿Pero por qué haría esto? Si quisiera podria destruir el templo fácilmente.-Dijo Perla frustrada

—No lo se, pero si cree que puede burlarse de nosotros está muy equivocada.-Garnet apretó con fuerza sus puños, estaba realmente enojada.

Steven y Connie se encontraban caminando en la playa sin un destino claro.

—¿Entonces dices que alguien entro a tu casa solo para destruir tus cosas?-Pregunto la morena.

—Bueno solo destruyo algunas cosas de la cocina y una lámpara.-Respondió el pelinegro sin tomarle tana importancia al asunto.

—Normalmente cuando alguien entra a tu casa es para robar las cosas valiosas, es muy extraño que solo se hayan dedicado a romper cosas, es como si alguien tuviera algo contra ustedes, ¿No tienen idea de quién fue?-

—Perla pensó que lo había hecho alguna gema, pero Garnet está segura de que fue "ella".-

—¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a la mujer del espacio que los ataco y corto tu escudo?-

Steven solo asintió, no le gustaba hablar del tema, después de todo desde ese día no había podido invocar su escudo, era como si algo estuviera roto dentro de él.

—Bueno…. ¿Y a dónde vamos?-Pregunto Connie tratando de cambiar de tema.

—¡Va a ser una sorpresa!-Contesto Steven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ciertamente Steven no tenía idea de cómo llegar, él quería encontrar la casa de Kharu, pero lo único que sabía era que estaba a las afueras de ciudad playa, por lo que para él la mejor idea era caminar hasta encontrarla, después de todo ciudad playa no era muy grande.

Continuaron caminando y conversando por algunos minutos hasta que un potente estruendo llamo su atención, ambos corrieron a dónde provenía la conmoción, parecía venir detrás detrás de una pequeña colina junto al mar extrañamente similar a la que estaba sobre el templo.

Poco antes de dar vuelta a la colina, otro estruendo se escuchó tras ella esta vez levantando una densa capa de polvo nublando sus vistas y provocándoles una pequeña tos. Una enorme piedra fue disparada pasando apenas a unos centímetros sobre sus cabezas disipo el polvo revelando al causante de todo, una pequeña niña.

—Esa piedra solo fue un advertencia, si no salen la siguiente no fallara.-Dijo la niña con un tono muy amenazador.

El duo no había podido ver quien les lanzo esa piedra, ya que inmediatamente después de eso se escondieron detrás de la colina, pero Steven reconoció esa voz, se trataba de Kharu.

—Tenemos que salir.-Dijo decidido el gem.

—Estás loco ¡Nos va a matar!-Contesto Connie.

—Tranquila, ella es la sorpresa, es una amiga que conocí hace unos días.-Dijo Steven tratando de calmar a Connie.

—¿Y por qué trata de matarnos?-

—Tal vez piensa que queremos hacerle daño.-

—Está bien, vamos a salir…-

La pareja salió de su escondite y se acercaron lentamente hacia la niña pero fueron recibidos con otra gran piedra, esta vez Steven activo su escudo burbuja absorbiendo el impacto y destruyendo la piedra en mil pedazos.

—¡Por qué hiciste eso! Salimos porque nos atacaste.- Exclamo Steven.

Kharu reconoció de inmediato al niño frente a ella, y se dio cuenta de su error, se lanzó al suelo a arrodillarse en señal de disculpa.

—¡L-lo siento mucho! ¡No sabía que se trataba de ti!-Aun siendo un mortal y ella un ser que trascendía el concepto de dios terrenal, lo consideraba su superior, casi tanto como lo sería Arishem, probablemente era por la esencia de las gemas que había absorbido al derrotarlas, desde ese día todo en su vida cambio, ya no era un ser sin sentimientos, y cada uno de ellos era intenso hacia él.

El escudo burbuja desapareció en un *poof*, liberando a Steven y Connie los cuales se aproximaron a la niña que seguía arrodillada y con la frente pegada en la arena.

—¿Oye Steven, que está haciendo?-

—Creo que se está disculpando.-

—Creo que deberías disculparla, parece muy arrepentida.-

—Tienes razón, jamás había visto a alguien disculparse así.-

Steven tomo de los hombros a Kharu y la ayudo a levantarse mientras le dedicaba su sonrisa más sincera.

—Tranquila, te perdono, estoy seguro de que solo actuaste en defensa propia, por cierto hay alguien que te quiero presentar.-

Steven se apartó de en medio y dejo a Connie frente a Kharu, Connie tomo la iniciativa y extendió su mano.

—Mucho gusto, soy Connie Maheswaran.-Se presentó Connie.

—Buenas tardes.-Dijo la menor haciendo una pequeña referencia.

Connie estaba un poco desconcertada, una persona normal hubiera estrechado manos con ella, pero ella simplemente hizo una reverencia, sin contar que en vez de decir su nombre se había limitado a decir buenas tardes, era una niña bastante peculiar.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto la mayor.

—Soy Kharu.-Dijo con un tono frio.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre las dos un poco incómodo, pero no duro mucho ya que fue interrumpido por Steven.

—¡Hey! ¿Y que estabas haciendo con esas piedras?-Pregunto el alegre Steven.

—Probaba el límite de mi fuerza física.-Contesto secamente.

Connie y Steven quedaron impactados, una persona normal no sería capaz de lanzar esas enormes rocas con tanta velocidad, y que eran esos estruendos que habían escuchado antes de llegar.

 **Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, este es mi primer fic y soy bastante novato en esto de escribir**

 **5nami5: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, y bueno en si los poderes de Steven ya están bastante desarrollados, lo que el necesita es un mayor control sobre estos, algo en lo que Hippet podría ayudarlo**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Bueno, ya saben de lo que dicen de hacer cosas mágicas en secreto.**

 **Junior VB: Hay algunas cosas que quería aclararte, los celestiales si posen un género, Ashema y la madona celestial son celestiales femeninos, la última incluso dio a luz a un bebe celestial en el sol, y bueno Galactus puede llegar al nivel celestial consumiendo 4 planetas, si Hippet consumiera el sol probablemente recobraría gran parte de su poder, aunque en teoría tienes razón, cada celestial por separado puede destruir universos con cientos de miles de millones de estrellas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes que nada me gustaría invitarlos a visitar la galería de DeviantArt de mi amigo Dactan, él me ha ayudado con algunos dibujos del fic, dactan. deviantart si tienen deviant son libres de dejarlo en un review junto a su opinión y les dejare un watch**

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

 **Capítulo 10.**

—¿Él límite de tu fuerza física? ¿Entonces lanzaste esas rocas con tu propia fuerza? ¿Y que eran esos ruidos que escuchamos antes de llegar?-Connie inundo de preguntas a Kharu.

—Efectivamente yo les arroje esas piedras, y ya pedí disculpas por ello….-Dijo bastante apenada.

—Oh lo siento no era mi fue interrumpida por la más pequeña.

—Y creo a lo que te refieres con "ruidos" era el producto de probar cuanta fuerza le puede imprimir a una piedra con toda mi fuerza.-Dijo tratando de evitar mirar a los ojos a Connie.

—woooooow, debes ser muy fuerte.-Steven lucia bastante impresionado por las palabras de Kharu.

—N-no es nada solo puedo levantar diez toneladas.-Dijo ligeramente avergonzada por los elogios de su superior.

Pero lo que para ella era algo insignificante para ellos era algo impresionante, sin contar a las gemas no conocían a nadie que estuviera siquiera cerca de una proeza similar, y ya que las únicas personas que conocían que podrían hacer cosas similares eran las gemas, "¡Tal vez ella era una gema!" pensaron.

—¿Con qué propósito hacen esto? No me gusta que me examinen…-Pregunto al ver como el par la inspeccionaba detenidamente de arriba abajo, no era alguien nerviosa simplemente no le gustaba ser vista tanto tiempo y tan de cerca, sus nuevas emociones a veces podían jugar en su contra.

—¿No eres una gema?-Pregunto Connie.

—¿Gema? No sé a qué te refieras pero mi cuerpo es 100% humano.-Y aunque pareciera descabellado era verdad, "Kharu" era totalmente humana, pero aun siendo humana podía comandar la energía cósmica lo que la hacía superior en cualquier aspecto a un simple humano, por lo que no tenía la necesidad de dormir, ir al baño o comer, aunque amaba esta última.

Tanto Steven como Connie dudaban de eso, pero ella no tenía razones para mentirles así que decidieron creerle, y lo más importante, ahora tenían una amiga super-fuerte, los dos estaban emocionados por esto pero era mucho más notable en Steven.

—¡Enséñanos que tan fuerte eres!-Steven estaba relamente impaciente por ver cuán fuerte era Kharu

—¿Quieres una demostración? Bueno si ese es tu deseo así será.-Dijo Kharu con un tono servicial.

El duo dinamico tomo asiento en la arena esperando a que su nueva amiga actuara, Steven sabía que podía ser peligroso, pero aún tenía su escudo burbuja que es casi instantáneo.

—¿Qué les gustaría que hiciera?-Pregunto Kharu

—¡Destruye esa roca!-Grito Steven animándola.

—¡Si, destrúyela!-Inmediatamente después fue apoyado por Connie.

Kharu obedeció a la "orden" de los niños y se dirigió a la dichosa roca, era varias veces más grande que ella pero estaba dentro de su límite de diez toneladas, estiro sus pequeños brazos y abrazo la piedra, dio un pequeño saltito y levanto la gran roca del suelo, Steven y Connie estaban un poco impresionados, el primero ya había visto a Garnet y Amatista hacer lo mismo con piedras más grandes, pero ellas eran gemas y Kharu solo era humana.

La pequeña pelinegra lanzo la piedra bastante alto y cuando alcanzó su máxima altitud ella salto y de una certera patada la convirtió en miles de pedazos.

—¡Wooow eso fue genial!-Las felicitaciones de Steven no se hicieron esperar.

—Muy impresionante, esa patada fue espectacular.-Connie fue más reservada, pero de igual forma estaba deslumbrada por la actuación de Kharu.

—Si me permiten preguntar ¿Por qué razón vinieron aquí?-Ella inmediatamente cambio el tema de conversación.

—Emmmm, pues cuando te conocí dijiste que habías construido una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, así que le dije a Connie que buscáramos tu casa para divertirnos juntos.-Dijo Steven mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—¿Casa?.. ¡Oh si mi casa! Si gustan se las puedo mostrar.-Dijo Kharu tratando de ser lo más cordial posible.

—Sería un placer.-Respondió Connie por ella y Steven.

—Síganme.-Kharu se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Steven y Connie hicieron caso y fueron unos pasos detrás de ella, a una distancia lo suficientemente grande como para mantener una conversación secreta, y eso es lo que quería Steven.

—Psss Connie, tengo que decirte algo.-Susurro Steven.

—¿Qué pasa Steven?-Connie de igual manera susurro.

—Solo quería decirte que ella no tiene padres.-

—¿Entonces vive sola? Parece más pequeña que nosotros, pobre de ella.-

—Yo no sabría que hacer sin las gemas y papa, pero bueno es muy fuerte.-

—Steven, no tiene nada que ver su fuerza física con su estabilidad mental.-

Su pequeña conversación fue interrumpida por la menor.

—Bueno aquí la tienen, esta es mi casa.-Dijo Kharu.

La sorpresa no tardó en llegar, la casa no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, el problema es que era exactamente igual a la casa de playa de Steven.

—Creo… Que…! Es genial! Aunque se parece un poco a mi casa.-Steven era bastante inocente.

—¡Steven! Es una copia exacta de tu casa, bueno sin contar el templo.-Pero Connie no tanto.

—¿Quieren entrar?-Pregunto bastante seria.

—¡Por supuesto!-Steven quería ver si la casa también ser parecía por dentro.

Steven corrió por la pendiente que conectaba a la casa, en verdad era igual a su hogar, subió al pequeño porche del domicilio y después de revisarlo un poco abrió la puerta y entro.

—¡Woooow! ¡Es exactamente igual al templo!-Steven curioseo por toda la casa por cada rincón de esta.- ¡Incluso tiene su propio portal!-Steven corrió hacia la plataforma circular que se supone era el portal e intento activarlo pero nada sucedió.

—Bueno no podía ser tan perfecto.-Steven bajo del portal y se dirigió al refrigerador.- Veamos que tienes de comer.- Al abrirlo una mar de rosquillas cayó sobre él.

—Parece que te gustan mucho las rosquillas.-Connie encontraba un poco extraño que solo hubiera rosquillas en su refrigerador

—Son la única cosa de la que me alimento.-Kharu no parecía prestarle mucha atención a Connie

Las dos niñas se aproximaron al sillón y se sentaron en el mientras Steven seguía investigando.

—¡Tienes los mismos videojuegos que yo! ¿Cuál es tu favorito? ¡El mío es el reto del mini golf!-Exclamo Steven, realmente quería saberlo.

—E-el mío también.-Dijo Kharu un tanto nerviosa.

—¿¡De verdad!? ¿Y cuál es tu final favorito, el normal o el secreto?-Pregunto Steven.

—Emmm… yo… ¿Qué tal si comemos unas rosquillas?-Estaba bastante nerviosa, no había entrado a la casa desde que la hizo más que para llenar el refrigerador y la alacena de rosquillas.

La pequeña se encamino a recoger unas cuantas rosquillas que Steven dejo a un lado del refrigerador, Steven bajo las escaleras y se sentó a un lado de Connie a esperar las deliciosas rosquillas, un jalón en su camisa lo saco de sus pensamientos, Connie le estaba señalando algo, el dirigió su vista a donde apuntaba el dedo de su amiga y lo que vio fue lo más sorprendente e increíble que había visto en la casa, ¡Era el cuadro de su madre!

—El cuadro…- Steven estaba bastante serio.

Kharu había vuelto con una bandeja de rosquillas y otra con tres vasos con agua, y alcanzo a escuchar lo que Steven dijo.

—¿Hablas de la pintura sobre la puerta? Es solo una mujer con sobre peso.-Ella no media el peso de sus palabras, y no tenía la menor idea de que tan importante era esa mujer para Steven.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de ella! ¡Ella era la persona más amable y buena! Y aunque no la conocí….Ella dio todo para que yo esté aquí hablando contigo… ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella!-Steven estaba realmente furioso.

Steven levanto su brazo y con la mano abierta golpeo las bandejas tirando las rosquillas y los vasos con agua al suelo, inmediatamente corrió fuera de la casa.

—¡Steven!-Grito Connie antes de salir corriendo tras el gem.

Kharu no sabía que había pasado ella solo le dijo la verdad o al menos ella pensaba eso, no tenía idea alguna de quien se trataba esa mujer, pero ahora sabía que se trataba de la madre de su "amigo", no tenía idea de que hacer, jamás se había enfrentado a una situación similar, regularmente cuando alguien que no fuera por lo menos una entidad cósmica importante le hablaba de esa forma era destruido en su totalidad, pero él era importante…Oh bueno ella sentía que lo era, tal vez debía ofrecerle una ofrenda como disculpa.

—¡Steven! No tienes por qué estar tan enojado, ella no sabía que era tu madre.-Grito Connie preocupada.

Steven paro de correr, Connie tenía razón y lo sabía, era conocido por ser alegre y muy amigable pero también era bastante impulsivo y algo que lo podía hacer enojar era que alguien hablara mal de su madre.

—Tienes razón, creo que debo ir a disculparme.

—Ella es una buena persona aunque es un poco rara.

El par estaba en camino de regresar a la casa, Steven debía disculparse, al llegar a la pendiente de la casa se encontraron con Kharu haciendo algo muy extraño en la playa, tenía los ojos cerrados y danzaba de una manera única, todo su cuerpo estaba quieto a excepción de sus brazos y manos que hacían suaves movimientos, pero lo que de verdad era extraño es como la arena se movía con forme ella movía sus brazos.

—¿Qué estará haciendo?-Se preguntó Connie.

—Tal vez este bailando para ponerse feliz.

La arena lentamente comenzó a tomar la forma de una estatuilla rosada, pero no parecía de arena era algo más similar al metal, pero era tan brillante como un diamante.

Steven y Connie quedaron maravillados por la pequeña estatuilla, pero no podían ver que era, se acercaron un poco más para poder apreciarla mejor y en ese momento lo vieron, era una figurilla perfectamente esculpida de Rose, Steven quedo conmovido ella realmente se había sentido mal por lo que él le había dicho.

Steven no pudo esperar por lo que corrió a ella y salto a darle un abrazo, Kharu aún no terminaba con su "baile" por lo que el salto de Steven la sorprendió y perdió un momento el equilibrio, Steven alcanzo a sostenerla pero al hacerlo el también perdió el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo rodando en la arena por unos momentos, fue un momento ligeramente incomodo pero realmente divertido, y después de unos segundos de estar abrazados y riendo la gema de Steven emitió un brillo rosado de su gema, ambos niños se iluminaron al mismo tiempo su forma cambiaba y se combinaba, al terminarse de combinar creció y creció, hasta alcanzar más de ocho metros de altura, el brillo abandono el cuerpo de este nuevo ser, de igual forma su ropa había cambiado, ahora tenía una camisa de manga corta muy larga tanto que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, su pecho estaba cubierto por un top blanco, y un pescador de mezclilla.

—Se fusionaron…-Connie estaba anonadada por el suceso.

—¡Connie! Porque eres tan pequeña...-La forma de hablar era extraña empezaba siendo muy alegre, pero con un final seco y frio.

—Yo no soy pequeña, tú eres gigantesca eres incluso más grande que Alejandrita.-Connie hizo énfasis en esto último.

—¿Lo soy..? ¡Lo soy!-Su cambio de ánimo era algo extraño.

—Cuando Steven y yo nos fusionamos, recuerdo que Amatista convino las letras de nuestros nombres y resulto en Stevonnie, ahora es mi turno y su nombre será…

Connie pensó durante algunos minutos que nombre podría ponerle a la fusión, la mezcla por su lado se agacho y bajo la cabeza mirando curiosa a Connie esperando una respuesta.

—¡Serás Steru!-Exclamo Connie


	11. Chapter 11

**Me gustaría saber si les gustaron los dibujos del deviant que deje en el capítulo pasado, y si así se imaginaban a Kharu y a Steru.**

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia

 **Capítulo 11.**

—Steru… ¡Yo soy Steru!-La fusión seguía actuando de manera muy extraña.

Connie tenía una idea de por qué los cambios emocionales de Steru, Steven era alguien muy sociable y amigable, pero Kharu era una niña extraña que vivía sola y alejada de la ciudad además de que por lo que había hablado con ella no parecía poder mantener una conversación sin distraerse, sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes y por consecuencia las personalidades de los dos aún no se combinaban del todo.

Steru permaneció totalmente inmóvil después de gritar su nombre, Connie aprovecho y tomo la estatuilla que Kharu había hecho, en verdad era hermosa fue finamente detallada por la mente de la pequeña niña, no tenía nada que envidiarle al trabajo de un profesional, pero había algo que Connie no podía descifrar, el material parecía metal pero se sentía como una piedra al tacto.

—¡Oye Steru!-Connie quería llamar su atención, la fusión parecía tener su mente en las nubes.

Un halo de luz rodeo un momento a Steru y después desapareció violentamente con un resplandor, las personalidades se lograron combinar.

—¡Steru!-Grito Connie ya bastante molesta.

—¿Qué sucede Connie?-La voz de Steru denotaba amabilidad en ella.

—¿De que esta hecho esto?-

Steru tomo la figurilla de las manos de Connie con sus dedos y la examino detenidamente por unos segundos.

—Está hecho de una variación rosada de Orichalcum, su dureza es de 17, bastante resistente, resistente a la magia, y tiene una super conductividad.

—¿Orichalcum? No conocía ese metal, es muy hermoso.

—No es extraño que no lo conozcas junto al Mithril y la Adamantita son los tres materiales legendarios, bueno legendarios para los mortales, el Orichalcum es el más hermoso de los tres y por eso Kharu hizo la estatuilla de este cómo ofrenda para Steven.-Era extraño, su voz era amable y cordial pero a su vez denotaba superioridad como si considerara muy inferior a Connie.

—¿Metales legendarios? ¿Y cómo Kharu fue capaz de crear algo así? ¿Mortales?-Connie comenzaba a tener dudas sobre Kharu, una niña que vivía sola en medio de la nada y que además tenía un montón de poderes no podía ser humana o por lo menos no una normal.

La mujer gigante ignoro las preguntas de Connie, tenía otras cosas en que pensar y las dudas de la niña humana le eran indiferentes, pero de igual forma la quería impresionar mostrándole sus nuevas habilidades.

—¡Hey Connie! ¿Quieres ver algo genial?-Steru recordó de parte de Steven a Sugalite.

—Claro pero…-Connie fue interrumpida.

—¡Mira esto!-Exclamo la fusión

Kharu levanto su brazo derecho y con la palma de la mano apunto a la casa de playa, con un movimiento brusco cerro su palma formando un puño, dentro de la casa emanaba un brillo rosado ante las acciones de la fusión, contrajo su brazo y cuatro burbujas como las que usaban las gemas para encapsular monstruos salieron de la vivienda despedazándola, cada burbuja tenía un electrodoméstico, un microondas, una estufa, un refrigerador y por ultimo una lámpara, eran las cosas que estaban destruidas en la casa de Steven.

—Bueno eso es bastante impresionante pero no creo que sea bueno hacerle eso a la casa.-Connie estaba preocupada por los destrozos que Steru causo.

—Tonterías la puedo reconstruir cuando me plazca, soy la cosa más poderosa que el mundo ha visto.-Seguía pareciendo amable pero sus palabras eran muy presuntuosas.

—Si tú lo dices…- Connie se sentía un poco mal, Steru era extremadamente poderosa y enorme, era mucho más imponente que Stevonnie.

Sin aviso la mujer gigante tomo a la pequeña y la encapsulo junto los electrodomésticos.

—¿¡Que estás haciendo!?-Todo esto ponía realmente nerviosa a Connie, y ahora la habían metido a una burbuja sin su consentimiento.

—Tranquila Connie, ¿No quieres ver ciudad playa desde el cielo?-Con mucha ternura Steru esbozo una sonrisa logrando que Connie se sonrojara.

—Está bien pero ¡Aaahhh!-En solo un instante se encontraba flotando a varios metros del suelo, casi a la altura de la cabeza de Steru.

Lentamente la enorme figura de Steru se despegó del suelo, ya estando a una altura considerable aumento su velocidad saliendo disparada hasta llegar al cielo, las burbujas la seguían con la misma velocidad y Connie estaba aterrada, probablemente estaban a cientos de metros por encima de tierra firme, pero al pasar los minutos se tranquilizó, se dio cuenta que Steru jamás la pondría en peligro o eso creía, después de todo Steven era su mejor amigo.

—¿Genial no?

—Bueno no tenía idea de que podías volar, ninguna de las otras gemas puede.

—Las gemas pueden levitar, y Lapis podía volar, pero yo no vuelo porque Steven pueda, Kharu puede volar.-Steru mantenía su tono amable hacia Connie.

La pequeña no hablo, cada minuto que pasaba con Steru se daba cuenta de cosas más extrañas de Kharu, y aunque no pareciera mala podría ser un peligro para ciudad playa, debía comentarlo a las gemas.

—Porque estas tan callada ¿No te gusta el paseo?-

—No es eso… Solo estoy apreciando la belleza de ciudad playa, es muy diferente de noche con todas esas luces.

—Mmmmm, que te parece si vamos con las gemas, deben de estar preocupadas por Steven y cuando me vean estarán muy impresionadas.-De nuevo parecía un poco distante ante las palabras de Connie.

—Esa es una buena idea pero ¡Aaahhhh!-Un incremento repentino de velocidad evito que Connie terminara de hablar.

Por el fuerte estruendo que provoco el aumento de velocidad en el vuelo de Steru, Connie se dio cuenta de que habían roto la barrera del sonido por lo que sería buena idea hablar en esos momentos, la fusión parecía estar presumiendo lo rápida que era ya que dio varias vueltas alrededor del templo dejando una estela rosada por donde pasaba, incluso había dibujado su nombre en el cielo con dicha estela.

Después de todo el espectáculo que monto Steru decidió aterrizar, pero quería hacerlo de una forma espectacular, se elevó a una altura de más de dos mil metros, Connie estaba un poco mareada pero a la fusión no pareció importarle, su cuerpo entero se ilumino con una luz rosada y entonces se lanzó en picada haciendo un espiral rosado tras ella, al impactar con el suelo creo una gigantesca estrella rosada con las estelas que había dejado en su descenso.

—¡Chicas!-Grito jovial llamando a las chicas.

Las gemas habían observado el espectáculo de luces, pensaban que se trataba de alguna festividad humana o algo organizado por el alcalde Dewey para alguna de sus campañas, pero cuando sintieron un temblor y vieron la estrella de luz no pudieron evitar salir de la casa para ver a una especie de mujer gigante a unos metros de la casa de playa, se pusieron alertas ya que podría ser una gema enviada del planeta madre o algo así, por lo que invocaron sus armas (excepto Peridot que fue a esconderse al baño de la casa).

—¡Quien eres y que quieres!-Perla fue la primera en establecer dialogo.

—¿No me reconoces Perla? Bueno nunca fuiste del todo inteligente, pero tal vez reconozcas esto.-Dijo señalando el cuarzo rosa en su vientre.

—¿S-Steven?-Perla estaba confundida, Steven no podía cambiar de forma a ese nivel.

—Steven no, Steru, repite conmigo S-t-e-r-u.-Dijo con amabilidad y cinismo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad.

Perla, Amatista y Garnet estaban estupefactas, estaba claro de que se trataba de una fusión, pero era realmente enorme para ser una normal, ni siquiera Alexandrita era tan grande, además de que era realmente impertinente.

Steru señalo la casa con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y todas las burbujas menos la de Connie viajaron hasta la casa entrando por la puerta, la última burbuja se deslizo en el aire lentamente hasta llegar el suelo a un lado de las gemas, liberando a Connie con un *Poof*.

—Hey Connie ¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Amatista

—Es una larga historia, solo digamos que Steven se fusiono con una niña llamada Kharu.

—¡Por mis estrellas! Con que tipo de humano se fusiono para ser tan grande, además de volverse tan impertinente...-Era bien sabido que Perla no le tenía mucho afecto a los humanos.

—¿Qué les pasa chicas? ¿Qué no soy la cosa más maravillosa que jamás hayan visto? Soy más grande, fuerte, rápida, resistente y sobre todo mucho más inteligente que ustedes.-Steru se comportaba de una manera totalmente ególatra y narcisista.

—No lo creo.-Dijo Garnet mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

—Pero si es evidente Garnet, ustedes ni siquiera pueden volar, creo que soy la más apta para ser líder de las Crystal Gems, tu solo eres ligeramente más fuerte que Perla y Amatista, y aparte de eso lo único que tienes es la visión futura, algo que no es del todo efectivo.-Se había hecho evidente, Steru era una fusión sumamente inestable.

—Oye amiga, no te pases.-Aunque fuera raro Amatista quería calmar la tensión en el ambiente.

—Creo que han pasado demasiado tiempo fusionados, porque no se separan ya y nos sentamos a conversar.-Perla secundo a Amatista en su intento por calmar la situación.

La mujer gigante se agacho hasta estar a una altura parecida a la de perla, la observo durante algunos segundos, acto seguido coloco su puño cerrado frente a ella y extendió un poco su dedo índice tocando con su enorme uña la gema de Perla.

—No lo creo Perla, no pareces estar a la altura.-Dijo burlándose de la rubia.

Antes de que Perla pudiera articular palabra alguna fue golpeada con el dedo de la enorme fusión en la cara disparándola contra la arena, arrastrándose varios metros.

—Jajajaja, lo siento Perla no pude evitar hacerlo.-Dijo entre risas.

—mjejeje.-Amatista trataba de contener la risa, le resultaba bastante gracioso ver a su compañera ser golpeada.

—Veo que te parece gracioso Amatista, que te parece si te hago lo mismo, ¿Sera igual de divertido?-Se preguntó a sí misma.

Realizo la misma acción que con Perla colocando su dedo índice en la frente de Amatista, pero cuando dio el golpe este fue detenido en seco, se trataba de Garnet, sostenía la punta de su dedo con sus guanteletes.

—¡Ya basta! Esta no es la manera de comportarse de una fusión, deben separarse, ¡Ahora!-Garnet se tomó lo sucedido e manera muy personal.

—Tu no me das ordenes Garnet… ¡Ya no lo harás!-Grito Steru con una voz quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

Su comportamiento era incluso más demente y descontrolado que el de Sugalite, pero habia una razon, ella encarnaba las emociones negativas de Steven y la actitud indiferente de Kharu, aunque ninguno de los dos era alguien "malo" sus personalidades contrarias habían creado a alguien abusivo y ególatra.

Steru se irguió, un aura rosada la rodeo haciendo retroceder a Garnet y lanzando a Amatista al mar, las quería poner en su lugar, tal vez así la tomarían en serio. Lanzo un puñetazo hacia el suelo tratando de golpear a Garnet, pero sus ataques eran muy lentos, por lo que la pequeña fusión los esquivo con facilidad, esta aprovecho la oportunidad y agrando sus brazos para atrapar a Steru enrollándola con sus extremidades.

—¡Tienen que separarse!-Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en contener a Steru.

—¡No! ¡Ustedes nunca toman enserio a Steven! Ahora yo hare que lo hagan.-Forcejeaba para poder liberarse del abrazo de Garnet.

Garnet se estaba cansando la fuerza de la gigante aumentaba cada vez más al igual que el aura que la rodea. Steru contrajo su cuerpo un poco, parecía estar calmándose pero no era así, con un grito expulso una gran cantidad de energía rosada y extendió sus brazos y piernas liberándose del agarre de Garnet y lazándola contra la arena.

—No necesito esto…-Dijo con un tono triste

Connie no pudo hacer nada se había quedado en shock cuando Steru golpeo a Perla, ahora cada una de las gemas estaba fuera de combate y ella no pudo hacer nada, Steru se habia ido a la ciudad a hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

—No puedo creer que mi Steven sea capaz de hacer algo así...-Dijo Perla cojeando y con una cara muy triste.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer para detenerla?-Amatista ya había salido del agua y vuelto con el grupo.

—Vamos a formar Alexandrita.-Dijo Garnet levantándose de la arena.

—¿Estas segura? Es sumamente inestable y difícil de controlar-Ah perla preocupaba un poco formar a Alexandrita.

—Es la única forma de hacer que se separen sin lastimarlos.-La fusión aun después de todo conservaba la calma.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí les dejo un fan-art de Steru galahippo1. deviantart art/Steru- 587296027 Tal vez lo coloree después.**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia

 **Capítulo 12.**

Steru había ido a ciudad playa después de atacar a las gemas, aunque no lo pareciera se sentía muy mal por lo que hizo, pero se negaba a demostrarlo; Se dirigió a la gran rosquilla, tal vez un poco de su bocadillo favorito la podría calmar.

Connie no espero a que las gemas se fusionaran, debía calmar a Steru antes de que hiciera una locura como destruir la ciudad o algo peor; pensó que tardaría en la búsqueda pero no fue así, la encontró sentada a un lado de la gran rosquilla con una montaña de rosquillas junto a ella; Lars y Sadie la observaban asustados dentro del local, pero ella no parecía tener intención de hacerles daño; Connie se acercó lentamente a ella, sabía que Steven jamás le dañaría pero no Steru no era Steven.

—Hola Connie…-

—¿Estas bien?-Connie notaba un gran cambio en la fusión, lucia deprimida y triste, nada que ver con la ególatra y Creída que era antes.

—No lo sé… Sabes realmente no sé qué paso ahí abajo en el templo, yo solo quería mostrarle a las gemas lo genial que soy pero todos salió de control... Ahora no sé cómo disculparme.

—Podrían desfusionarse, probablemente eso calmaría a las gemas.-Dijo Connie tratando de animarla.

—No lo comprendes… Yo no soy Steven ni Kharu, ellos en este momento no existen, yo soy ellos dos en uno pero a la vez soy una persona totalmente diferente, soy diferente a Ópalo o Sardonyx, he incluso a Sugalite, no puedo separarme no sé cómo, no sé si seguiré existiendo cuando pase.-Se encontraba en un dilema existencial.

Esto se debía a que la fusión entre los celestiales o los eternos (los eternos son una raza de súper humanos creados por los celestiales) es muy diferente a la que ocurre con las gemas; Mientras que las gemas se fusionan sincronizándose y convirtiéndose en luz , y aunque esencialmente son un ser diferente dentro de ellas siguen existiendo las otras dos entidades; en cambio cuando los celestiales se fusionan crean una Uni-mente sin género y raza hecho solamente de pura energía y mente, mezclando su voluntad e inteligencia, en ese momento no existe ninguno de los componentes de la uni-mente simplemente existe… Y la única manera de cancelarlo es que otro celestial lo cancele, o la muerte…

—Bueno podrías contarles cómo te sientes y tal vez puedan ayudarte.

Antes de poder continuar con su conversación, una enorme figura apareció frente a ellos; se trataba de Alejandrita sus colores eran ligeramente diferentes pero eso era irrelevante, lo que realmente importaba eran sus intenciones, y no parecían del todo buenas.

—¡Steven! ¡Sepárense inmediatamente!-Grito Alejandrita furiosa.

Steru no sabía qué hacer, quería disculparse con las chicas y solucionar todo, pero odiaba que le dieran órdenes a tal grado que estaba dispuesta a pelear por ello; Se levantó del suelo y camino hasta estar de frente con la contraria, no se iba a dejar intimidar por nadie ni siquiera por Alejandrita.

—¡No quiero!-Dicho esto se lanzó contra Alejandrita.

—Es por tu bien.-Alejandrita no se movió de su lugar, ya tenía planeado como someter a Steru.

La pelinegra trato de apresar a Alejandrita con sus brazos, pero fue parada por las extremidades superiores de esta con facilidad, no conforme con esto, Alejandrita la atrapo con sus dos pares de brazos inferiores y la lanzo con una enorme fuerza, tan lejos que fue a caer a la playa que se encuentra frente al templo.

Steru no era rival físicamente para Alejandrita; aunque Hippet era mucho más fuerte que ella, Kharu no, y esto se debía a que para tratar de ser lo más humana posible había sellado casi todo su poder, dejándola con una fuerza para levantar tan solo 10 toneladas y en el caso de Steru 15, pero este peso para Alejandrita no era nada; Steru se levantó de la arena, tal vez era más débil pero tenía más variedad, levanto su mano derecha y esta fue rápidamente imbuida por energía rosada, Alejandrita era rápida, ya se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

—¡No me vencerás tan fácilmente!-Steru grito con coraje.

Apunto su mano rodeada por la energía rosada hacia Alejandrita y la cerro con fuerza, inmediatamente cuatro enormes manos de arena atraparon a la fusión, inmovilizando sus brazos superiores y piernas, pero no acabo ahí, la arena de la que estaban hechas las extremidades se convirtió en acero aumentando su resistencia y dureza; Steru emprendió vuelo, necesitaba mantener la distancia con Alejandrita, libero de nuevo esa aura rosada con la cual cubrió su cuerpo entero después se posiciono diagonalmente sobre Alejandrita que aún seguía atrapada por la manos de metal; canalizo toda su aura rosada en sus manos las cuales dirigió a la fusión en el suelo.

—¡Cañón Celestial!-Exclamo Steru.

Un potente rayo fue proyectado de las palmas de sus manos hacia Alejandrita; el rayo impacto con la fusión al igual que con todo a su alrededor en un radio de 5 metros levantando una densa capa de humo, parecía que toda había acabado, Steru había vencido y por lo tanto se relajó o eso pensaba ella; cuatro látigos dispersaron el humo dejando ver a Alejandrita totalmente intacta, las manos que antes la contenían ahora solo eran metal fundido sobre ella , a su alrededor solo había arena cristalizada.

—No queremos hacerles daño ¡Simplemente sepárense, no son rivales para mí!-Grito Alejandrita.

No era tan fácil como Alejandrita lo pensaba, Steru no se podía des fusionar por sí sola, probablemente solo sedería al recibir una gran cantidad de daño, además de que al separarse, ella técnicamente iba a morir.

—¡No es tan fácil como piensas!

Steru trato de huir, si su mejor ataque no le hizo el mas mínimo rasguño a Alejandrita nada lo haría, pero antes de poder si quiera intentarlo su torso fue atado por los látigos de Alejandrita que con un fuerte tirón la jalo hacia abajo estrellándola contra la arena cristalizada.

—Se acabó, ya no pueden huir.-

Alejandrita se aproximó a la fusión caída, ya había ganado el combate, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era separarlos, no le gustaba la idea, Rubi y Zafiro sufrieron por no ser aceptadas y tuvieron que unirse a la rebelión, tener que separar una fusión era algo inenarrable para ellas, pero tenían que hacerlo, Steru resulto más inestable y destructiva que la misma Sugalite, si la dejaban libre podría destruir la ciudad entera; con sus dos pares de brazos inferiores levanto a Steru del suelo y la acerco a ella atrapándola en un abrazo, por ultimo agrego el par superior de brazos al agarre, comenzó a apretarla, la mejor manera de hacer que se separaran era ejercer presión hasta desestabilizar la fusión.

—Esto es por su bien…

Aumento la fuerza del abrazo, extrañamente Steru no mostraba resistencia, pero debía ser firme hasta el final; después de unos minutos comenzó a sentir algo extraño bajando por su hombro, era una especie de líquido cálido, giro su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba… ¡Era sangre! Una gran cantidad de sangre escurría por su brazo, que provenía de la boca de una inconsciente Steru; Alejandrita inmediatamente la soltó, Steru callo lentamente pero antes de impactar con el suelo su cuerpo se ilumino y se separó, cayendo asi Steven y Kharu a la arena cristalizada; Alejandrita se desfusiono igualmente.

—¡Steven!-Gritaron las gemas mientras corrían a ayudar a Steven.

Steven se levantó poco a poco, estaba fatigado, pero intacto, aunque eso no evito que Perla lo revisara minuciosamente mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado.

—Amigo, ¿por qué hicieron todo eso?-La primera en decir lo que las tres pensaban fue Amatista.

—No lo sé… No podía controlar lo que hacíamos, además se sentía como si estuviéramos haciendo lo correcto.-Dijo Steven bastante triste por lo que habían hecho.

—Lo importante es que estas bien.-Dijo Garnet con una sonrisa.

Steven estaba a punto de formular una palabra y se desvaneció, su cuerpo cedió ante su peso y comenzó a caer, inmediatamente fue sujetado por Perla que con lágrimas en los ojos lo sacudía con suavidad para despertarlo, Garnet y Amatista no se quedaron atrás, ellas igualmente estaban muy asustadas por Steven, todo parecía perdido hasta que la voz de una pequeña niña las interrumpió.

—No se preocupen está vivo, solo sucumbió ante el cansancio de permanecer tanto tiempo dentro de la uni-mente, ademas canalice el 97% del daño que causaron sobre Steru en mí, por lo tanto debe estar casi intacto.-Dijo con indiferencia, aunque por dentro estaba un poco preocupada por el caído.

Las gemas quedaron impactadas al ver el estado en que se encontraba la niña, de su boca, orejas e incluso sus ojos emanaba sangre, una cantidad exagerada, como si todos sus órganos internos hubieran sido aplastados, esto junto a sus ropas ensangrentadas le daban una apariencia aterradora, similar a la que podria tener algún monstruo de las películas de Ronaldo; Perla tenía una cara de asco, una de las razones por la que le desagradaban un poco los humanos era por esta clase de cosas, Amatista en cambio lucia preocupada, algo realmente raro en ella pero era lo único que podía sentir al ver a una niña en tan deplorable estado, por otro lado Garnet estaba consternada, no existía manera de que un humano pudiera sobrevivir con heridas tan graves, además el futuro en donde esto sucedía no era para nada bueno.

—¿Que eres?.-Dijo Garnet sin titubear.

Esta pregunta llamo la atención de todos los presentes, incluso Kharu estaba sorprendida, debía tener cuidado con Garnet, al parecer era la más aguda del grupo.

—Oye…Creo que primero deberíamos ayudarla.-Dijo Amatista tratando de persuadir a Garnet.

Garnet coloco la palma de su mano frente a Amatista en señal de que dejara de hablar.

—Ningún humano puede sobrevivir a sus heridas.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que invocaba sus guanteletes.

—Tienes razón, un humano en su posición debería estar agonizando o directamente muerta.-Dijo Perla pensativa.

Perla medito durante unos segundos las palabras de Garnet, para después invocar su lanza, Amatista no estaba muy convencida pero igual que sus compañeras invoco su látigo.

—Tienen razón yo no soy una humana soy una…-Kharu fue abruptamente interrumpida por una embestida de Garnet que aduras penas pudo evadir.

—¡Por OAA! ¡Ese es el problema con ustedes, siempre actúan antes de hablar!-Escupía sangre con cada palabra pero no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

Se elevó varios metros por encima de Garnet, no quería hacerles daño por lo que quería evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación.

—No necesitamos explicaciones de un monstruo como tu.-Dijo Perla para después disparar varias esferas de energía contra Kharu, que esquivo con facilidad.

—¡No soy un monstruo soy un cel… Meta-humano!-Por poco y cometía un gran error.

Las gemas pararon su embate, no sabían que era un "meta-humano" pero tal vez sería buena idea escuchar que tenía que decir la niña.

—Puedes hablar.-Dijo Garnet.

—¿No saben que es un meta-humano?-Dijo desconcertada.

En el universo de Hippet, la tierra era un lugar habitado por un sin número de humanos genéticamente alterados, un gran ejemplo eran los auto proclamados "mutantes" cada uno con un poder diferente, ellos habían sido alterados genéticamente millones de años antes por lo cuarta hueste celestial, también estaban los "vengadores" un grupo conformado por una amplia variedad de seres diferentes, incluso había una deidad nórdica entre ellos, el conocido como "Thor" él y su padre miles de años en la antigüedad trataron de vencer a la cuarta hueste principal, gran error, esto solo trajo la muerte de "Odín"; en fin, la tierra de su universo poseía miles de meta-humanos, algo al parecer inexistente en esta tierra.

—Un humano….¿Evolucionado?-Dijo Perla ligeramente confundida.

—Digamos que sí, yo evolucione a algo superior a un humano.-Ella mentía, pero las gemas no lo notarían.

—Eso es…inesperado.-Dijo Garnet recuperando su tono serio.

—En los seis mil años que tengo aquí jamás había visto algo como tú, a Rose le hubiera encantado poder conocerte…-Dijo Perla, se sentía extraña, una mezcla entre tristeza y alegría recorría toda su gema al recordar a Rose y lo que hubiera pensado al conocer a la niña humana.

Garnet tomo al pequeño Steven y se dirigió a la casa, fue seguida por Amatista y después por Perla, Kharu estaba desconcertada, no creía que la fueran a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué se van? ¿Ya no van a atacarme?-Pregunto la pequeña.

—Eres humana, y nosotros estamos aquí para protegerlos no para destruirlos.-Dijo por ultimo Garnet.

Una vez más los mortales la habían sorprendido, las "gemas" sin duda eran una especie digna de ser estudiada, pero esta vez había conseguido algo más valioso que eso, ahora tenía una parte de Steven dentro de ella, al fusionarse con el había conseguido los recuerdos de este.

—Díganle a Steven que estoy bien, probablemente se vaya a preocupar.-

Garnet levanto su pulgar en signo de aprobación, Kharu dio media vuelta en el aire y se fue volando.

—¿Crees que haya más de esos muta-humanos?-Pregunto Amatista a Perla.

—Son meta-humanos, y lo dudo, probablemente ella sea la única de su raza.-Contesto la rubia.

—¡Chicas!-

Las tres se detuvieron ante el llamado, se trataba de Connie, que al parecer tenía ya un tiempo corriendo.

—¿Que sucede Connie?-Pregunto Perla.

—Tengo que hablar de algo con ustedes.


	13. Chapter 13

Una disculpa por no actualizar, la tarjeta madre de mi computadora se estropeo y tuve que comprar una nueva.

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia

 **Capítulo 13**

Kharu ya había abandonado la playa frente al templo, o bueno lo que quedaba de ella, necesitaba arreglar muchas cosas. Connie se acercó a las gemas, había estado observando la batalla desde lejos, ella sabía muy bien que aunque Perle le enseño el arte de la espada, no podía hacer nada en un combate con contendientes tan grandes y poderosos, por lo que lo más inteligente era quedarse al margen; cuando Steru fue destruida y se dividió en Steven y Kharu, quiso acercarse, pero quedo en shock al ver el estado de Kharu al punto de casi vomitar, pero su mayor sorpresa fue ver como se movía sin ninguna dificultad o dolor, sin embargo no le sorprendió ver a las gemas atacándola, esa niña era sin duda muy extraña.

—¿Que sucede Connie?-Pregunto Perla.

—Quería hablarles sobre la niña que se fusiono con Steven, no creo que ella sea humana… Puede volar, es muy fuerte y puede manipular la arena para crear cosas.-

—¿Qué clase de cosas?-Interrumpió Amatista curiosa.

—Espera un segundo… Debe estar por aquí…- Connie estaba un poco nerviosa, perdía credibilidad con cada segundo que pasaba, aunque eso no era un verdadero problema después de la charla entre las gemas y Kharu.

Connie hurgo en una pequeña mochila que traía consigo, estaba buscando la estatuilla que Kharu hizo, era la prueba perfecta; después de unos segundos la encontró e inmediatamente la saco mostrándosela a las gemas.

—Ella hizo esto para disculparse con Steven por insultar a su madre…-La mirada de todas las presentes se posó sobre la pequeña al escuchar esto último, lucían un poco molestas.

La ira de las gemas se calmó al mirar más de cerca la figurilla, era Rose, una perfecta replica de ella, parecía haber sido detallada a consciencia, y sumado a que el material era realmente hermoso causo ligera conmoción en las chicas; Perla no dudo e inmediatamente tomo la figurilla de las manos de Connie.

—¡Es Rose!-Exclamo Perla maravillada por la hermosa figurilla.

—Como les decía.-Interrumpió Connie a las gemas que admiraban la estatuilla. —No creo que ella sea humana.

—Ella dijo ser una meta-humano, por lo que nos explicó básicamente es un humano que ha alcanzado un nivel más alto de evolución, aunque no me explico como sucedió sin que nos diéramos cuenta.-Perla se tomó de la barbilla y se quedó pensativa.

—Lo importante es que ya todo está bien, mañana tenemos que limpiar este desastre de la playa.-Dijo Garnet al mismo tiempo que caminaba a la casa, debía colocar a Steven en su cama para que pudiera descansar.

—Tranquila Connie, si esa niña se vuelve malvada le daremos una paliza.- Dijo Amatista tratando de bromear con Connie.

Connie no creía la historia de los meta-humanos de Kharu, si algo asi existiera deberían haber más humanos con súper poderes, pero no habían, o por lo menos jamás había escuchado de alguno, era demasiado extraño y sospechoso.

Las gemas se despidieron de Connie ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer por lo que debía ir a su casa, ella etaba un poco preocupada por Steven, pero le aseguraron que él estaba bien.

—¡Díganle a Steven que vendré mañana!-Grito Connie a la lejanía a lo que Garnet respondió con un pulgar arriba antes de introducirse a la casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hippet se encontraba muy elevada en el cielo, justamente en la exosfera, estar cerca del espacio exterior la relajaba, estaba meditando sobre qué hacer, hubiera podido consumir el sol desde hace algunos días, aunque en su estado actual le era imposible soportar la temperatura del núcleo de la estrella de este sistema solar, pero con la máquina que había creado podía convertir la energía calorífica a cósmica desde la tierra, era la opción mejor opción por un margen considerable, consumir el planeta en el que se ubicaba no le daría suficiente poder y después tendría que absorber la estrella, y si solo esperaba tardaría cientos de años en recuperar su antiguo nivel de poder, lo que no era una opción, había otras opciones pero ya estaban descartadas.

" _La única opción es alimentarme de su astro…"_

Aunque fuera la mejor opción, las energías liberadas en el proceso aniquilarían todo el sistema solar y por consecuente toda la vida en la tierra; a su antigua yo algo tan insignificante como la vida de un planeta enano le seria ínfima, pero ya no era la de antes, los sentimientos y emociones la habían consumido, y la sola idea de ver morir a Steven y las Gemas había pasado de ser algo molesto a insoportable, a pesar de esto los podía reintegrar y revivirlos, puede que no fuera la mejor opción y probablemente sus mentes mortales podrían colapsar al sentir el toque de la señora muerte, pero debía correr el riesgo.

" _Está decidido"._

Ese asunto estaba resuelto, consumiría la estrella en dos días, aunque solo recobraría un 10% de su poder total sería más que suficiente para reintegrar a las gemas y Steven, después trataría de reconstruir la tierra, le sería difícil ya que aunque esa cantidad de poder era suficiente como para conmocionar el universo entero, la creación de planetas era algo mucho más complicado.

Pero aún quedaba otro problema, en su forma humana había inventado que era una meta-humano, y dado que en este universo no existen los celestiales, no había forma de que las meta-humanos existieran, entonces ella debía crear algunos, no contaba con la tecnología de su raza, pero conocía los principios básicos para crear "mutantes".

Reingreso al planeta a una velocidad considerable alrededor de 90% la velocidad de la luz; en menos segundo ya se encontraba en la pequeña ciudad playa, desde su perspectiva todo estaba congelado en el tiempo, esto se debía a que al estar moviéndose a un porcentaje considerable de la velocidad de la luz, todo a su alrededor lo veía masivamente más lento; haciendo uso de su gran poder y habilidades desconocidas, altero y muto el ADN de cada individuo de ciudad playa, implantando el gen x en ellos, el trabajo que hubiera tomado semanas a una velocidad normal, fue hecho en tan solo un nanosegundo.

Los mutantes podían variar mucho en sus poderes, dado esto fueron divididos en niveles, Omega, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta y Épsilon; los Alpha eran mutantes poderosos, con habilidades temibles como el control de elementos, telepatía, telekinesis entre otras cosas, los Beta con poderes similares, pero dado que su gen es más imperfecto generalmente no pueden controlar sus poderes, los Gamma igualmente eran poderosos pero sufrían múltiples deformaciones en su fisiología dada la elevada imperfección de su gen, los Delta y Épsilon generalmente tenían poderes no muy útiles, los Épsilon en especial al igual que los Gamma sufrían deformaciones en su cuerpo.

Pero el nivel de mutante que podría representar una amenaza era el Omega, sus poderes y habilidades podían variar pero generalmente eran inconmensurables para un mortal, se habían registrado casos de mutantes nivel Omega que eran considerados iguales en poder a un celestial, pero esta posibilidad estaba descartada, los mutantes nivel Omega eran sumamente raros, y dado el número limitado de poseedores del gen x, la probabilidad de uno solo era casi nula.

Comenzó a reducir su velocidad a la vez que salía de ciudad playa, el efecto de la mutación tardaría unas cuantas horas en hacer efecto, y aun tenia algunas cosas que hacer; se había enterado de que Steven cumplió años hace pocos días, en un principio no sabía mucho a que se refería cumplir años, pero le tomo tan solo una fracción de segundo investigar y averiguar todo lo referente a esta festividad mortal, se acostumbraba dar un regalo al celebrado y tenía en mente el presente perfecto para su querido Steven, ella había destruido su escudo y a menos que ella o alguien más poderoso que ella misma lo reparara jamás podría volver a usarlo, y como no había alguien que siquiera se le comparara en poder, lo ella lo tendría que hacer, pero no se iba a limitar a solo repararlo, debía crear un escudo más resistente para complementarlo.

Viajo a un desierto arenoso, el lugar perfecto para lo que iba a hacer, levanto su mano y la cerró formando un puño, antes esta acción la arena de los alrededores se acumuló y comprimió, creando una espera de 4 metros de altura, Hippet acerco su dedo a está tocándola, la esfera comenzó a cambiar de color a un rosa claro, y a su vez parecía tomar una apariencia metálica, la materia prima estaba lista, ahora debía crear un lugar apropiado para trabajarla.

Dio un rápido tajo con su mano a la esfera partiéndola en dos, podía ser uno de los materiales más resistentes y duros conocidos pero ante el filo de sus brazos no era nada; tomo una de las mitades y comenzó a hacerle cortes y a moldearla hasta crear un yunque y un martillo, levanto el otro pedazo de metal y lo coloco sobre el yunque, con un ademan de su mano, una gruesa capa de arena la cubrió junto al metal creando un domo del mismo material del yunque, esto protegería a los alrededores de las elevadas temperaturas de más de un millón de grados Celsius que estaba a punto de generar.

A varios kilómetros a la redonda solo se escuchaba el incesante golpeteo de un martillo generando pequeños temblores a los alrededores, que continuaron por varias horas, hasta que por fin terminaron con un último y mucho más potente golpe, creando un terremoto en el desierto, aun asi no parecía que fuera a salir algo del domo, aún tenía que darle algunos detalles al regalo antes de entregarlo.

Amanecía en Ciudad Playa, la mayoría de las personas estaban por comenzar su día, pero no Ronaldo, el llevaba despierto toda la noche, sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, desde el día anterior se sentía diferente, tal vez los Serpombres lo había abducido y no se dio cuenta, se aproximó rápidamente a su computador debía postearlo en su blog, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo detuvo, inmediatamente llevo sus manos a su cráneo como un reflejo, escuchaba las voces de cientos de personas en su cabeza, grito y pataleo, al poco tiempo llego el señor Fryman alarmado por los gritos y al verlo gritando en el suelo rápidamente se acercó a socorrerlo.

—¡Hijo! ¿¡Estas bien!?-Grito el padre preocupado.

Las voces pararon en cuanto escucho la voz de su padre, había logrado controlar lo que sea que le estuviera pasando.

—Si papa estoy bien.-Dijo Ronaldo habiendo recobrado la compostura.

" _Que hijo tan extraño tengo"_

—¿Qué dijiste papa?-Pregunto el chico confundido.

—Yo no dije nada.-Respondió antes de salir de la habitación.

" _Debo ir a preparar las freidoras"_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, juraba que escucho a su padre hablar, pero este ni siquiera movió los labios, ¿Podía ser? ¿Por fin había obtenido súper poderes?, debía cerciorarse; levanto su mano y la apunto a una lata vacía, esta inmediatamente se elevó en el aire y se aproximó a su mano, ¡Era genial tenia poderes mentales, ahora nadie se burlaría de él!

Su pequeño hermano Peedee irrumpió en el cuarto, los gritos de su hermano lo habían despertado e iba a reclamarle por ello, antes de decir una sola palabra quedo paralizado física y mentalmente, había sido sometido a un estado de éxtasis momentáneo, Ronaldo se vistió y salió del cuarto para después salir de la casa, debía explorar la magnitud de sus nuevos poderes.

Connie llego a su casa antes de que anocheciera por lo que sus padres no se molestaron con ella, ahora se encontraba estudiando en su habitación, no tenía ninguna tarea pero aun así repasaba sus apuntes para mantenerse al corriente; después de unos minutos comenzó a sentir una ligera molestia en su cabeza, pero no le tomo importancia, pasaron las horas y la molestia se convirtió en dolor, no uno muy fuerte pero aun así era molesto, después de pensar en que hacer llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ir a dormir, lo más probable es que se tratara del estrés producido por el extraño día que había pasado, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a alistarse para dormir; un inconmensurable dolor de cabeza la azoto, algo que solo podía ser descrito como una explosión mental, no fue capaz de gritar si quiera, cayo inconsciente sobre su cama.

El escudo estaba listo y envuelto con papel rosado, Hippet solo tenía que volver a su forma mortal y entregárselo a Steven, pero fue interrumpida por un holograma frente a ella, eran los resultados de sus experimentos.

 _Resultados:_

 _Épsilon: 0_

 _Delta: 3_

 _Gamma: 0_

 _Beta: 0_

 _Alpha: 1_

 _Omega:…1_

No lo podía creer, había creado a un mutante nivel omega, dependiendo del tipo de poderes que tuviera y la manera en que los controlase, incluso podría detenerla a ella, y aunque era sumamente importante encontrar a dicho mutante, no lo hizo, siguió su camino hasta su casa en la playa, aún tenía un regalo que entregar y debía arreglarse para hacerlo.

 **Los reto a adivinar quien es el mutante nivel omega.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

 **Capítulo 14.**

Ronaldo se encontraba en el faro de la playa ya había oscurecido por lo que era un poco raro que estuviera ahi, ese lugar era bien conocido por ser su base de operaciones, o mejor dicho su centro de cosas raras, con sus nuevos y fantásticos poderes ya no había nadie que lo pudiera detener, ahora él era más especial que las mismísimas Gemas de cristal y al contrario de ellas el no trataría de proteger ciudad playa, el seria el amo y señor de ella.

Practico varias horas con sus poderes, gracias a eso descubrió que poseía telekinesis y otros poderes psíquicos, con los que podía controlar la mente de las personas y crear ilusiones, lo más extraño era como los había dominado tan rápido, en su experiencia leyendo comics y viendo diversas series japonesas (anime), siempre que alguien obtenía poderes tardaba mucho en dominarlos, pero él ya era un maestro en tan solo 2 horas, incluso podía volar usando la telekinesis.

—¡Soy invencible!-Grito eufórico.

Nada lo podía parar ahora, lo siguiente que haría sería derrotar a las Gemas, obviamente ellas serían las primeras en interponerse en su camino, el poder lo había consumido se había sumergido en una locura que no parecía tener fin, todo parecía ir bien, pero entonces sintió algo, un sentimiento de muerte inundo el faro, era como si alguien fuera asesinarlo, salió rápidamente del faro, debía saber quién se atrevía a retarlo.

Ahí en la obscuridad estaba ella, una mujer bastante alta de alrededor de dos metros, cuya ropa era únicamente un jumpsuit de spandex (o eso parecía) negro con algunas franjas naranjas en su vientre; Ronaldo jamás en su vida había visto a esa mujer, no parecía alguien normal, su apariencia era extraña; un aura morada emergió de ella inundando el lugar, inmediatamente una gran presión sometió a Ronaldo.

El antiguo Ronaldo hubiera corrido aterrado, pero el ya no era el de antes, ahora era un ser súper poderoso, y no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

Hippet se dirigía a su casa en la playa, había decidido iniciar la búsqueda del mutante nivel omega después de entregarle el escudo a Steven, pero al sobrevolar sobre la casa de este sintió una gran fuente de energía, tal poder no podía pertenecer a un humano ni a una gema, era casi seguro que se tratara del mutante; abrió un pequeño portal y metió el escudo en él, tenía asuntos que arreglar.

Descendió a los pies del faro, por ninguna razón iba a entrar a ese deteriorado lugar, usaría su abrumadora presencia para hacer salir al humano, si de verdad era un mutante nivel omega no se acobardaría por algo tan insignificante; y así fue, del faro salió un humano regordete, normalmente no consideraría alguien de aspecto tan ridículo amenazador, pero la energía psionica que emanaba de él era impresionante.

— ¡Sabia que vendrías! La gran autoridad diamante te mando… ¡Pero ahora soy invencible y nada puede detenerme!-Hippet estaba extrañada por los balbuceos del hombrecillo, no tenía la menor idea de que hablaba.

—Atácame.-Dijo sin vacilación alguna, quería probar el alcance de los poderes del mutante y si realmente era una amenaza para sus planes.

Ronaldo se dejó llevar por la pequeña provocación de la mujer, destruyéndola le enviaría una advertencia la autoridad diamante.

—Muahahahaha, ¡te arrepentirás de retar al gran Ronaldo!-Alardeo Ronaldo, Hippet se mantuvo inmutable ante esto.

Ronaldo se elevó hacia cielo riendo como un loco, le lanzaría su mejor ataque, así la eliminaría con facilidad; levanto sus manos y las coloco en su frente mientras recitaba algunas palabras extrañas, hacer esto no representaba nada en absoluto, no le daba ningún poder o energía extra, pero él pensaba que sí.

—¡Activar poder psíquico fantasmal!-Grito con fuerza Ronaldo.

Una inmensa esfera transparente se formó frente a Ronaldo, tan grande como el templo mismo, esto impresiono un poco a Hippet, no sabía la naturaleza de esa habilidad, pero tan solo con ver las dimensiones que tenía y la energía que emanaba, sería suficiente como para destruir la estructura bajo ellos; con otro grito disparo la esfera hacia Hippet, ella ya estaba preparada para el impacto, levanto sus brazos y detuvo el avance de la esfera fácilmente para después absorberla en su totalidad.

—¿¡Que!? ¿C-como hiciste eso?-Ronaldo estaba asustado, su mejor habilidad había sido totalmente anulada.

—Energía Psionica… Sabes, la energía Psionica viene de la mano con habilidades mentales como la telepatía o la telekinesis, no deberías usarla de esta forma, solo te cansaras, tienes que usar sutiles ataques directamente al psique.-Hippet no sabía por qué le ayudaba al mortal, simplemente no parecía una mala opción.

Un delgado e inesquivable rayo blanco salió de la frente de Hippet y golpeo la de Ronaldo, esto no le causo ningún daño a simple vista, o eso creía él.

—¿¡Que fue eso!?-Pregunto Ronaldo.

No recibió respuesta alguna, en cambio vio como todo a su alrededor se deformaba, incluyendo su propio cuerpo en contra de su voluntad, causándole un gran dolor, cerró los ojos para tratar de escapar de esa horrible realidad.

El dolor se fue, abrió los ojos rápidamente pensando que todo había acabado, pero no podía estar más equivocado, ahora se encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca con tan solo una puerta atado de brazos y piernas a una especie de mesa metálica, intento desatarse desesperadamente, sabía lo que iba a pasar si no escapaba rápido; un grupo de extraños individuos entraron por la puerta, de piel verde y escamosa, y una cabeza alargada, con facciones para nada humanas, eran lo que se podía catalogar como "serpombre", Ronaldo grito y grito al verlos, ellos solo se aproximaron a el lentamente con unos extraños instrumentos en sus manos.

—Que patético… No pudo soportar una ilusión de lo más básico incluso le avise que lo haría.-La decepción en ella era grande, aunque era de esperarse, después de todo apenas habían pasado algunas horas desde que les dio el gen x a los habitantes de la ciudad, no podía dominar sus poderes en tan poco tiempo.

Se dio media vuelta lista dándole la espalda a Ronaldo que se retorcía de dolor y angustia, estaba a punto de irse, pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo, sentía una extraña sensación, como si la vida de ese mortal le importara, sentía compasión; lentamente se acercó al angustiado humano y con su dedo índice toco su frente, el inmediatamente dejo de retorcerse y cambio su expresión a una de descanso.

—Ahora solo tengo que despojarte de tu mutación.-

Haciendo uso de su poder cósmico y de una velocidad cercana a la de la luz revirtió la mutación de Ronaldo, eliminando el gen x de su ADN.

—Ahora descansa mortal cuando despiertes todo parecerá solo un sueño…-

Con un chasquido de sus dedos teleporto al chico inconsciente frente al restaurante la caminata frita, ella sabía que ese restaurante pertenecía a su parentela.

" _Si no lo hubiera detenido ahora probablemente se hubiera convertido en un problema cuando lograra dominar sus poderes"_

Se quedó pensativa por un momento, ese "combate" le había dado una idea, una de las gemas poseía una habilidad muy extraña, la visión futura, ciertamente la visión del futuro era algo que ni siquiera su conciencia cósmica podía otorgarle, por lo que necesitaba una consulta… Pero antes tenía que entregar el regalo, no podía dejar a su querido Steven sin él.

Voló hacia su residencia actual a cambiar de forma y ponerse otro de sus vestidos blancos, ella no lo noto pero su razonamiento lógico había sido afectado considerablemente, ella simplemente pudo haber creado un vestido en ese mismo lugar transmutando el aire en tela, pero lo ignoro, estaba perdiendo su sentido común.

Después de cambiar tanto su forma como su vestimenta se dirigió a paso veloz a la casa de su amigo, estaba un poco emocionada por ver la gran sonrisa de Steven cuando viera el estupendo regalo que le había hecho; después de unos 20 minutos llego a la playa en donde se encontraba la casa, aun había rastros de la batalla entre Steru y Alejandrita, Steru… A diferencia de una fusión común Steru pensaba de manera absolutamente autónoma, podía haber amado a alguien como lo haría una persona común, pero ahora todo se había acabado… O tal vez no.

Subió las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la vivienda, normalmente hubiera entrado sin pedir permiso o algo parecido, pero fuera de la casa se encontraba Garnet recargada en el porche de la casa, al oír los pasos de la pequeña niña inmediatamente miro hacia su dirección e invoco sus guanteletes.

—¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Kharu confundida.

Garnet se lanzó contra Kharu tratando de conectar un puñetazo sobre ella, la pequeña en lugar de intentae esquivar el golpe lo contuvo con sus dos manos generando una pequeña onda expansiva, y antes de que Garnet pudiera ejecutar otro ataque las dos fueran teleportadas a un espacio totalmente blanco, se trataba de una dimensión fuera del tiempo, todo lo que pasara en este lugar representaría menos de una fracción de segundo en el tiempo real.

—¿Qué sabes?-Esta vez su tono de voz era frio y siniestro.

Garnet dio un rápido salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia de su rival.

—Se quién eres, dentro de todos los posibles futuros, tu decidiste ir al templo a media noche con un escudo para Steven, en todos los futuros en los que eso sucedía tu resultabas ser la mujer del espacio.-Garnet lucia bastante enojada.

—Así que de esa forma funciona tu "visión futura", es una habilidad realmente impresionante, ni siquiera yo que tengo la conciencia cósmica puedo ver los infinitos senderos del tiempo, ustedes las gemas son individuos sorprendentes.-Kharu parecía extrañamente tranquila.

Garnet ignoro por completo las palabras de la niña y se abalanzo contra ella con intención de destruirla, y ciertamente podía hacerlo, la pequeña Kharu no era rival para ella en fuerza, resistencia o velocidad, pero algo en lo que no podía competir con la niña era en habilidades mentales, en lo que Kharu es un as, pero para poder acceder a esos poderes debía desbloquear una parte de su verdadero ser.

Los ojos de Kharu cambiaron en tan solo un instante a los de Hippet, sus iris eran ahora unos romboides purpuras con pequeños rectángulos formando una curva bajo ellos, junto con su esclerótica ahora negra daban una sensación extraña a la vista.

Garnet inmediatamente detuvo su ataque, y se ilumino disolviéndose en dos pequeñas figuras, Rubí y Zafiro, la primera se levantó de inmediato tratando de reanudar su ataque pero fue rápidamente aprisionada por una especie de cubo de cristal; Zafiro en cambio estaba arrodillada sin hacer movimiento alguno, parecía estar en alguna clase de trance.

—Es un gusto conocerlas, saben admiro mucho su relación, mantenerse juntas durante casi seis mil años además de crear un nuevo tipo de fusión dentro de su especie es algo impresionante para un par de mortales.-Dijo Kharu tratando de elogiarlas.

Rubí se tomó su comentario como una burla y se molestó aún más, pero su furia se incrementó de sobre manera al igual que la temperatura dentro del cubo al ver el estado de Zafiro.

—¡Que le hiciste a Zafiro!-Grito angustiada la gema de fuego.

—Tranquila, tu amada está en un estado de hipnosis, no sufre dolor alguno, jamás dañaría a alguna de ustedes, después de todo hay una poco de ustedes dos dentro de mí…-

Rubí no entendía a que se refería con eso último pero no le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era romper las paredes del cubo para socorrer a Zafiro, pero por más que golpeaba el cristal con su pequeño guante, este no recibía el ningún daño, pero lo seguiría intentando una y otra vez.

Kharu se acercó a Zafiro pasando por alto los gritos y amenazas de Rubí de no hacerlo; se paró frente a la inmóvil gema, y levanto su flequillo descubriendo su único ojo.

—Zafiro, quiero que respondas a mis preguntas….

—Hola.-Dijo Kharu tratando de espabilar a Garnet.

Garnet tuvo un ligero sobresalto al no prevenir la llegada de la niña, aunque ya sabía por qué había venido.

—Connie y Steven tienen una pijamada, es un buen momento para entregar tu regalo.-Era bueno ver que Steven tenía amigos nuevos, aunque eso era de esperarse, Steven es alguien adorable.

—Muchas gracias.-Kharu abrió la puerta de la casa y se introdujo en esta.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

 **Capítulo 15**

Había sido un día bastante normal, Steven paso la mayor parte de él tratando de utilizar su escudo sin resultado alguno, se sentía inútil al no poder hacerlo, pero no todo era tristeza, esa noche tendría una pijamada con Connie, comerían malvaviscos y se divertirían contando historias toda la noche.

Por fin cayo la noche sobre ciudad playa, Steven y Connie se encontraban asando sus deliciosos malvaviscos, mientras conversaban sobre lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Entonces Steven, ¿Cómo se sintió estar fusionado con Kharu? Ya sabes, eran tan grandes y fuertes.-Connie dijo esto último con un tono ligeramente triste.

—Es difícil de explicar, en ese momento yo no existía o eso creo, no sentía nada, ni podía ver nada, era como si me hubiera convertido en aire, no fue algo agradable, pero tampoco fue desagradable.-Dijo Steven bastante confundido.

—¿F-fue mejor que formar Stevonnie?-Pregunto Connie nerviosa por la respuesta de Steven.

—Es diferente, cuando tú y yo nos fusionamos me siento feliz y fuerte pero confundido, todas mis emociones se incrementan y chocan con las tuyas, pero con Kharu… Simplemente no sentí nada, fue como si alguien más hubiera tomado control de mi cuerpo y el de Kharu, aunque dejando todo eso de lado, fue muy relajante, como estar dormido

Connie se sentía extrañamente bien con las palabras de Steven, aunque no sabía el por qué muy bien.

Siguieron conversando durante un tiempo hasta que escucharon que la puerta de la casa fue abierta, Perla se encontraba en su cuarto ordenándolo más (si es posible), Amatista en cambio se había propuesto enseñarle las maravillas de su habitación a Peridot , por lo que la que entrara solo podía ser Garnet, ambos chicos corrieron para recibirla, pero al llegar no encontraron a la dicha gema, si no a su reciente amiga Kharu.

—¡B-buenas tardes!-Su forma humana tenía muchos defectos, y uno de ellos era que se ponía nerviosa con facilidad.

—Hace algunas horas que anocheció, ¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto Connie a la menor.  
—Mi presión sanguínea está bien, al igual que mi temperatura corporal, nivel de glucosa y triglicéridos, ritmo cardiaco, mis órganos internos ya están curados y no padezco de ninguna enfermedad cerebral, asi que si, en efecto estoy bien.-Kharu aún no podía seguir el ritmo de una conversación normal.

Después de su pequeño discurso todos guardaron silencio por un momento, pero entonces a Steven se le ocurrió una idea genial, o al menos para él lo era

—¿Te gustaría estar en nuestra pijamada?-Exclamo emocionado Steven.

—¿De verdad?-Pregunto Kharu un poco incrédula.

—¡Por supuesto! Connie y yo estábamos a punto de contar historias de terror, ¿No es así Connie?-Esto último lo dijo tratando de hacer alusión a un fantasma.

—Seria entretenido escuchar las historias que Kharu tiene para ofrecer.-Connie parecía un poco más propia al hablar de cómo normalmente lo hace.

—Bueno está bien… Aunque yo solo vine con el propósito de darte esto, es un presente por tu cumpleaños.-Ella levanto la bolsa café que llevaba consigo y se la ofreció a Steven.

Steven inmediatamente tomo la bolsa y la rasgo para revelar lo que tenía dentro, no esperaba un regalo de parte de Kharu por que fue una sorpresa sumamente agradable.

—¡Oh vayaaa! ¡Es un escudo! ¡Es muy hermoso!-Steven lucia sus característicos ojos estrellados ante la emoción de su nuevo escudo.

Y es que no era para menos, toda la superficie del escudo estaba grabado de una manera exquisita, con una rosa en el centro y pequeñas ramas y tallos a su alrededor formando las siluetas de Garnet, Perla y Amatista a su alrededor; en ese momento la gema de Steven se ilumino emitiendo un poderoso resplandor materializando su antiguo escudo sobre el nuevo, modificando su diseño, ahora tenía el triángulo blanco del anterior en el centro de la rosa.

" _Esto es inesperado…No pensé que la Adamantita absorbería tan rápido las propiedades de su escudo, debo estudiar la manera en la que invocan sus armas, aunque la restauración de su arma fue un exito"._

Fue grande la impresión de Steven y Connie al ver la extraña fusión que acababa de acontecer, ambos estaban llenos de preguntas, pero debían esperar a que fuera de día para preguntarle a las gemas; el ahora trio se dirigió a la cama de Steven para comenzar con sus sesión de historias, habían quedado en que Kharu sería la primera dado que jamás habían escuchado una historia que ella hubiera contado.

—¿Entonces tengo que contar una historia sobre algo en específico?-Pregunto la menor de los presentes.

—Podrías contar una historia de terror.-Sugirió Connie.

—¡Una de aventura!-Exclamo Steven.

—Podría contar la de… Tiamut el durmiente…-Susurro Kharu.

—¿Tiamut el durmiente? ¿Quién es él?-Pregunto Steven inmediatamente después de escuchar a la menor.

—Tiamut es un…-Kharu fue rápidamente interrumpida por Connie.

—Suena como una historia muy interesante, sería un gusto escucharla.-Connie se veía bastante curiosa por lo que Kharu pudiera contarles.

—Está bien si me disculpan, comenzare con mi relato.-La cortesía de Kharu desvelaba su respeto hacia sus compañeros.

 _Hace más de un millón de años, un grupo de una especie conocida como los celestiales arribo el pequeño planeta azul, no era un planeta muy especial pero era capaz de albergar vida, algo que era de suma importancia para los celestiales ya que ellos se dedicaban a experimentar con ella._

 _El grupo consistía en tan solo contaba con siete miembros, los cuales eran Arishem, Tiamut, Gammenon, Ziran, Eson, Nezarr y Tefral, pero a pesar de ser tan pocos, cada uno tenía poder suficiente para conmocionar el universo, acompañado con una inteligencia y conocimiento mas haya de cualquier simple mortal._

 _El más poderoso y elevado de la hueste, el que poseía el título de juez, el gran Arishem. El encomendó a dos de sus compañeros mas cercanos la tarea de tomar a la especie más evolucionada del planeta y modificar su código genético con las variaciones que ellos quisieran._

 _El primero en actuar fue Ziran, el cual se había ganado el título de probador, haciendo uso de su transfinito poder, y de una tecnología más allá de la comprensión mortal, altero y dio forma a un tercio de la población del hombre primitivo transformándolo en algo casi divino, una raza de humanos llamada eternos, con poderes y habilidades que el humano común solo podría soñar, así como una esperanza de vida parcialmente eterna, este grupo fue bendecido por los celestiales con muchos regalos, como la capacidad de formar una uni-mente, un proceso en el que se unían en un solo ser en cuerpo y mente, para superar sus limitaciones._

 _El segundo en actuar fue Tiamut en ese entonces encargado de la comunicación, al igual que su compañero tomo a un tercio de la población humana, pero a diferencia de Ziran que solo altero el ADN, Tiamut lo reestructuro en su totalidad dejando solo vestigios de la humanidad en ellos, dándoles una apariencia que solo podía ser descrita como asquerosa u horrible, fueron llamados los desviantes, al igual que sus hermanos los eternos, Tiamut les otorgo una habilidad única, la capacidad de cambiar de forma a placer._

 _Arishem había pedido que una parte de los humanos no fuera expuesta a ninguna clase de alteración genética, ya que él se encargaría especialmente de ellos, el realmente no cambio mucho en los humanos restantes, lo único que hizo es integrar en ellos el gen "x", con este algunos de ellos mutarían en algo más que un humano, en un meta humano capaz de lograr cosas increíbles._

 _Habiendo completado su labor la hueste de celestiales regreso a su titánica nave y abandono el planeta, después de todo, la tierra no era el único planeta el cual había sido alterado, y tenían que continuar con su trabajo en incontables mundos._

 _Pasaron aproximadamente 980 mil años, los Desviantes habían esclavizado a los humanos y mantenían un conflicto bélico con los eternos, al ver esto Arishem tomo la decisión de reducir la población de los Desviantes de manera muy significativa, pero los Desviantes no estaban de acuerdo y utilizaron poderosos cañones laser para tratar de destruir a sus creadores, esto enfureció a Arishem el cual decreto que la raza Desviante debía ser aniquilada en su totalidad, y con una multitud de bombas atómicas creo gigantescos maremotos que arrasaron Lemuria un enorme continente el cual era habitado por los Desviantes, este evento seria conocido como el gran cataclismo._

 _Tiamut interpretaría la decisión de Arishem de disminuir la influencia Deviante en la Tierra, como irregular e ilógica, juzgando que Arishem estaba equivocado, funcionando mal, Tiamut decidió entonces tomar el mando de la Hueste atacando a Arishem el cual fue apoyado por los demás Celestiales. Así Tiamut se enfrentaría con 5 de sus compañeros en una batalla que sacudió el mundo hasta sus cimientos, formó continentes, esculpió valles y forjó montañas._

 _Despues de tan gigantesca batalla, Tiamut fue reducido, pero ni siquiera un celestial puede matar a otro celestial, por lo que en vez de eso usando su poder combinado, la hueste lo sumergió en un sueño eterno sellando a su vez todos sus poderes para que no pudiera dañar la estructura del universo aun dormido, colocando sobre él una gran montaña para poder ocultar su gigantesco cuerpo de los humanos y eternos._

 _Y así los celestiales abandonaron a su hermano rebelde, el ya no era más el comunicador, ahora sería conocido por todos como el durmiente._

FIN

—¿Y después que paso?-Pregunto Steven con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, debe seguir en su prisión de sueño por sus crímenes.-Respondió Kharu con un tono muy serio.

—Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo del todo, ¿Por qué Tiamut ataco a Arishem? ¿No pudo simplemente dialogar con él?-Connie igual tenía sus dudas con respecto a la historia.

—Quería proteger a sus bebes…-Respondió Steven

Tanto Connie como Kharu estaban confusas por el comentario de Steven, no parecía algo muy lógico para ambas, pero aún faltaba que Steven se pudiera explicar.

—Ya saben, él puso su esfuerzo y corazón en crear a los desviantes y aunque se hayan vuelto malos no quería que murieran incluso si tenía que revelarse contra su propio líder.-Steven conocía ese sentimiento, probablemente Tiamut había sentido lo que el cuándo se negó a darle el espejo de Lapis a Garnet.

—Oh Steven, eso es muy dulce.-Dijo Connie elogiando a Steven, provocando que este se sonrojara un poco.

Kharu parecía un poco ajena a la conversación, trataba de comprender las palabras de Steven, para ella Tiamut era un traidor que no merecía consideración alguna, pero Steven lo veía de otra forma, tal vez tenía razón y Tiamut solo trataba de proteger a sus "hijos", es algo que tiene que meditar.

Siguieron con sus historias, Steven conto una aventura que tuvo con las gemas, y Connie una historia sobre un niño mago y una escuela de magia; paso un tiempo y se quedaron sin muchas cosas que hacer, en ese momento Steven recordó el volante que Buck le había dado esa mañana.

—¡Miren esto!-Steven saco un volante de entre sus cosas.

—¿Un baile? No lo sé Steven la última vez que fuimos a uno no salió muy bien.-Connie se sentía nerviosa por la idea de bailar en público.

—Vaaaamos Connie, Buck dijo que tenían algo genial que mostrarnos, además le podemos mostrar Stevonnie a Kharu.-Steven quería convencer a Connie y al parecer no sería muy difícil.

—Está bien Steven, ¿Pero crees que Garnet nos deje ir?-Garnet es alguien paciente, pero aun así sería raro dejarlos salir a altas horas de la noche.

—Puede que a Steven no, pero estoy seguro que dejara ir a Stevonnie.-Contesto Steven muy seguro de su plan.

Kharu se mantuvo seria, no le interesaba en lo absoluto ir a ese "baile" pero ciertamente quería ver la uni-mente o mejor dicho fusión entre ellos dos, después de todo ella es muy curiosa.

—Kharu, ¿Podrías mirar hacia otro lado? Connie es muy tímida cuando baila, y se siente extraña cuando la ven hacerlo.-Ah Steven no le gustaba decir esa clase de cosas, pero era necesario para poder salir.

Kharu no tuvo problema alguno y acato la orden de Steven al pie de la letra, dando media vuelta y tapándose el rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

—¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?-Pregunto fingiendo seriedad, obviamente estaba bromeando, pero Connie era buena jugando ese juego.

—Por supuesto señor, será un placer.-Connie respondió usando la máxima capacidad de sus modales.

Connie ofreció su mano a Steven, el rápidamente la tomo y coloco un beso en ella, y así entre risas comenzaron su baile dando pequeño pasos sin mucha coordinación, las risas fueron incrementando hasta que un halo de luz proveniente de la gema de Steven los ilumino, juntando sus figuras y creciendo hasta formar una sola.

Kharu no aguanto la curiosidad, después de todo ese era uno de sus grandes defectos, y volteo hacia la recién formada fusión, no tuvo palabras para lo que vio. A simple vista no eran algo impresionante, pero su firma energética y los sentimientos que expelía eran algo hermoso, superando en esto último incluso a Garnet, la firma de energía era algo que nunca antes habia visto, no era ni humano, ni mutante, ni gema, se habían convertido en algo único, en ese momento decidio que debía proteger a ese ser no importara el que.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

 **Capítulo 16.**

Kharu continuo admirando a la fusión, de verdad era algo fascinante a la vista, debía examinar su comportamiento y acciones, así como explorar su mente y ver cada una de sus facetas emocionales.

—¿Hola?-Dijo la fusión tratando de hacer espabilar a la pequeña niña.

Kharu volteo violentamente hacia Stevonnie, más que una especie de amenaza había sido un reflejo involuntario, la fusión dio un pequeño saltito ante la sorpresa y la cara de pocos amigos que tenía la niña, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura, después de todo solo se trataba de su amiga.

—Sabes desde que te conocí he querido preguntarte… o mejor dicho Connie quiere preguntarte… ¿Padeces de Asperger o algún síndrome del espectro autista?-El actuar de Stevonnie era raro, al principio lucia muy segura de sí misma pero al terminar su pregunta parecía un poco avergonzada.

Kharu noto las diferentes facetas al hablar de Stevonnie, al parecer no eran una fusión "completa", su mente parecía no estar del todo unificada, al parecer aun no dominaban a la perfección la técnica, aunque bueno, Kharu no sabía que la fusión no unificaba las mentes como una uni-mente (valga la redundancia), por lo que nunca serian un solo ser.

—No creo padecer de Asperger, simplemente veo el mundo de una forma diferente al promedio, por cierto ¿No debes pedirle permiso a Garnet para ir a ese "baile"?-Kharu sabía lo que el asperger significaba, y a su parecer no lo tenía, pero por otra parte Stevonnie solo confirmo sus dudas con las palabras de Kharu.

—¡Oh sí! ¡iré de inmediato!-Stevonnie habia olvidado por completo el asunto del baile, y se sentía un poco nerviosa al tener que pedirle permiso a Garnet, aunque una parte de ella estaba segura de que no habría problema en ello.

Stevonnie dio un ágil y grácil salto para bajar las escaleras, para Kharu un movimiento como ese no era nada del otro mundo pero aun así no podía dejar de verla; la fusión salió de la casa a buscar a Garnet, y no tardó mucho en encontrarla, ya que se encontraba al pie de la playa observando las olas, totalmente estoica.

—Ga-Garnet…-Llamo Stevonnie.

—Puedes ir.-Contesto de forma seria, algo bastante usual en Garnet.

Era extraño, Garnet normalmente se hubiera puesto bastante feliz al ver a Stevonnie, pero esta vez incluso anticipo la pregunta de Stevonnie contestándole secamente; ella sabía que algo andaba mal con su mentora pero tal vez sería buena idea no molestarla por lo que simplemente agradeció y volvió a la casa.

—Garnet dijo que podía…-Stevonnie no término su frase ya que no pudo divisar a Kharu en ninguna parte de la casa.

—Estoy aquí.-Kharu se encontraba justo detrás de Stevonnie, por lo que ella al oír su voz se sorprendió bastante provocando que diera un rápido salto para salir del rango de la menor.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Pregunto Stevonnie con curiosidad y un poco de intriga.

—Las gemas debieron contárselo, yo soy un metahumano, puedo moverme lo suficientemente rápido como para que no me notes, además de que soy mucho más pequeña que tú por lo que sería difícil que me notaras si intento seguirte.-Ni siquiera intento mentirle, no pensó que fuera a afectar en lo más mínimo lo que Steven y Connie pensaran sobre ella.

—Eso fue un poco incómodo… ¡Pero sorprendente!-Los cambios de humor de Stevonnie desconcertaban Kharu, pero no quería faltarle al respeto por lo que simplemente guardo silencio.

Kharu y Stevonnie se miraron mutuamente durante algunos minutos sin decir nada, realmente ninguna de las dos tenía algún tema de conversación, pero entonces Stevonnie recordó lo que iban a hacer, pero cuando lo iba a mencionar Kharu la interrumpió.

—Creo que deberíamos dirigirnos al susodicho baile, ¿Conoces la ubicación?-El tono de voz y el actuar de Kharu en general se asemejaban cada vez más al de un robot, con un tono frio y movimientos poco dinámicos.

—Oh si claro… Va a ser en el viejo almacén-Respondió Stevonnie.

—Entonces debemos dirigirnos a su ubicación.-Kharu abrió la puerta para salir pero de repente se detuvo.

—Por cierto, tengo algunas dudas con respecto al "baile", no entiendo del todo el significado, ¿me lo podrían explicar?-Ciertamente conocia todo sobre las costumbres humanas, pero no sabía el porqué de muchas.

—¡Claro! Un baile o fiesta es una reunión de personas para divertirse y danzar, asi como tomar bebidas comer botanas y escuchar música.-Su tono era alegre y espontaneo de parte de Steven, pero a su vez mantenía la calma e inteligencia de Connie.

—Yo me refería al porqué de bailar, puede servir como ejercicio hasta cierto punto pero eso sigue sin ser suficiente, hay métodos para quemar energía mucho más eficientes, en el caso de ustedes como gema es factible ya que la utilizan para poder fusionarse, pero las personas… ¿por qué lo hacen?-Las dudas de Kharu parecían ser de carácter filosófico pero lo que ella quería saber tenía que ver más con el ámbito científico.

—Bu-bueno y-yo es que… es difícil… bailar es… ¿cómo decirlo? Creo que es una de las formas de las que puedes expresar tus emociones.

La explicación no le había sido del todo grata a Kharu, pero bastaba, además de que no dudaría de la palabra del ser al que había jurado proteger, aunque fuera un poco torpe.

—Está bien… Creo que será una buena experiencia.-no tenía nada más que preguntar, solo quedaba la experimentación.

El duo salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el muelle 15, en el se encontraba el dicho almacén en de Crema Agria frecuentaba hacer sus fiestas, así como el señor sonrisas organizaba los combates subterráneos de ciudad playa.

—¿Es este el lugar? Parece muy deteriorado, en especial la estructura y los cimientos, no creo que sea el sitio indicado para hacer una reunión.-Cuestiono la pequeña niña.

—Es el lugar más apropiado para eventos "clandestinos" jejeje.-Una pequeña risilla se le escapó a la fusión, no es como si se llevaran a cabo cosas ilegales dentro del lugar.

Juntas entraron al lugar, no era como Stevonnie lo recordaba de la última vez, al parecer en esta ocasión Crema Agria había logrado invitar a más gente, incluso Sadie y Lars asistieron, y es que había una gran novedad, el conocido trio de chicos geniales estaba dando un extraño espectáculo para dar ambiente a la fiesta.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?-Pregunto al aire Stevonnie y la primera en escucharlo y contestar fue Sadie, que al ver a la morena se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Crema Agria, Buck y Jenny dicen tener super poderes… Y van hacer una demostración.-Sadie no podía mirar a la cara a Stevonnie se veía mucho más tímida de lo habitual así que después de contestarle se dirigió a donde Lars para evitar una conversación.

Kharu se sorprendió un poco, supuestamente ya habia derrotado al mutante nivel omega por lo que se podría tratar del Alpha o de los deltas, solo el Alpha podía llegar a ser peligroso, los deltas por lo general tenían habilidades no muy útiles en el combate.

—La escuchaste ¡Tienen superpoderes! Me pregunto qué clase de poderes tendrán, tal vez puedan trepar por los muros o tener habilidades ninja.-Stevonnie estaba sumamente emocionada ante la idea de los superpoderes.

—Hasta donde se tu igual deberías tener algún super poder, además Steven vive con las gemas que igualmente tienen habilidades sobre humanas, no entiendo por qué estás tan emocionada.-Kharu no entendía como la persona que experimentaba más sucesos extraños de la ciudad podía ser la más emocionada ante una vaga demostración de poderes, la inocencia de Steven y Stevonnie era algo tierno, pero podía ser su ruina.

Antes de que pudiera contestar apareció el trio de chicos geniales ante el público, no se veían para nada diferentes de lo habitual, con la excepción de que Jenny llevaba una maraña de camisetas blancas con ella, todos guardaron silencio esperando que revelaran sus recientemente adquiridos poderes, por lo que la morena del trio comenzó, lentamente se despegó del piso, estaba levitando e inmediatamente todos quedaron atónitos, acto seguido se elevó por encima de la multitud dejando caer las camisas sobre ellos.

El siguiente en mostrar sus habilidades fue Buck que con gran maestría disparo chorros de pintura de diferentes colores por las yemas de sus dedos impactando con las prendas en el aire, dibujando cosas en cada una de ellas, normalmente esto sería sumamente complicado para alguien normal, pero el era un consumado artista por lo que tenía varios años de práctica haciendo esa clase de cosas con botellas de pintura.

Y por último pero no menos importante fue el anfitrión de la fiesta, Crema Agria, lo que hizo fue apagar las luces del lugar y al instante tanto su piel como su ropa se ilumino con una luz verde similar a sus amadas barras fluorescentes, pero no se acabó ahi, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña bola disco y con un poco de esfuerzo logro disparar un delgado rayo de su luz verde en ella refractándolo, al hacer esto logro iluminar permanentemente las camisetas.

Casi todos los presentes estaban locos de la emoción saltando y alabando a los chicos geniales, en especial Stevonnie ella realmente estaba impresionada por la demostración, pero Kharu permanecia inexpresiva, ciertamente había sido un gran espectáculo pero lo único que ella hizo fue evaluar el potencial de combate de cada uno de ellos, llegando a la conclusión de que la que más tenia oportunidad en un combate seria la llamada Jenny, también evaluó si alguno de ellos era el mutante Alpha, pero al parecer todos eran simples Deltas por sus capacidades y tipo de poderes sin mucho impacto verdadero.

—¡Fue espectacular! ¿¡Viste la parte en la que Buck disparo la pintura en las camisetas y después Crema las ilumino con la bola disco!? ¡Fue la cosa más genial que he visto en mi vida!-Stevonnie no cabía en sí misma, no paraba de hablar y eso agobiaba un poco a Kharu.

—¿De verdad te pareció tan grandioso? Ciertamente fue bastante impresionante, pero a excepción de la chica ninguno tiene una habilidad práctica, no lo sé, probablemente hayas visto algo más impresionante como Steven o Connie.-La razón por la cual Kharu decía esta clase de cosas era para disminuir la ingenuidad de su amiga, sabía que en un futuro alguien podría dañarla si no lo hacía.

—Creo que tienes razón, probablemente las gemas le hayan mostrado algo más impresionante a Steven… Pero yo no soy Steven, ¡Y eso fue lo más fantástico que he presenciado!-Exclamo Stevonnie ligeramente molesta, Kharu noto la molestia en su tono de voz por lo que dejo el tema por la paz.

La fiesta continuo, Crema Agria había subido a un podio en donde estaba su consola de dj hecha de nintendos portátiles, Lars y Sadie conversaban con Buck sobre lo increíble de sus nuevos poderes, sobre todo Lars que no paraba de adularlo, Jenny por otra parte presumía de su habilidad para volar a las personas a su alrededor, y Stevonnie… Bueno ella hacía gala de su increíble habilidad para danzar, deslumbrando la pista de baile con sus pasos, dejando sin habla a más de uno, Kharu trataba de bailar igualmente pero había resultado ser increíblemente mala en ello, sus pasos eran torpes y se resbalaba con frecuencia por lo que llego a la conclusión de que debía mantenerse alejada de dicha actividad, pero después de todo logro su cometido, había logrado entender la esencia del baile al contemplar la danza de Stevonnie por lo que realmente era innecesario que ella lo hiciese.

—¿Qué haces?-Pregunto la fusión a la pequeña niña.

—Voy a explorar el sitio, ya he tenido suficiente del llamado "baile".-Dijo antes de salir de la pista.

—Oh está bien, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Stevonnie estaba más que dispuesta en acompañar a Kharu.

—No es necesario, te estas divirtiendo bastante, además parece ser que tienes algunos admiradores.-Kharu dio a notar las personas que habían estado observando a Stevonnie bailar, esto ocasiono que la fusión se pusiera un tanto nerviosa, pero cuando volvió la vista a su amiga esta ya no estaba.

Kharu se encontraba caminando buscando algo que hacer, realmente nada le llamaba la atención, ya había probado los bocadillos de las mesas y no pensaba volver a danzar, a pesar de ser alguien con habilidades muy por encima de los mortales no tenía talento alguno para la danza; paso unos minutos observando el contorno hasta que una voz llamo su atención, un hombre robusto y de tez morena estaba probando un micrófono.

—¡Buenas noches a todos!-Dijo el señor sonrisas por el micrófono atrayendo la atención.

—Hoy vengo aquí para ser el presentador de la batalla más impactante de los últimos tiempos, y pos si se lo preguntan, no se trata de un combate como lo verían aquí mismo cualquier otro dia, es algo que cautivara sus mentes y oídos, pero dejemos que la música hable por si misma.-El señor sonrisas se apartó del lugar.

La vista de todos se posó sobre un individuo bastante alto con una especie de piano con un gran sintetizador frente a Crema Agria, al parecer ellos dos llevarían a cabo el tan afamado combate musical, el tipo comenzó a apretar botones al mismo tiempo que tocaba las teclas del teclado produciendo una suave música.

Crema Agria no se quedó atrás y comenzó a manejar su consola de "videojuegos" creando una música con sonidos más agresivos, opacando a su rival.

La batalla continua durante un tiempo realmente era algo bastante peculiar, por un lado Crema Agria creaba sonidos estrepitosos y erráticos y del otro el tipo que se hacía llamar Spike, producia sonidos más tranquilos y melódicos, todos estaban gritando y aplaudiendo, incluso la pequeña Kharu parecía sorprendia. Por fin después de un exhaustivo combate Spike se dio por vencido y reconoció a Crema como su superior, todos entonaron el nombre su nombre alabándolo por su victoria.

Todo había acabado o eso parecía, el señor sonrisas estaba a punto de volver a hablar por el micrófono cuando una pequeña niña lo interrumpió jalando de su camisa.

—¿Puedo participar?-Kharu pregunto sin rodeos.

—Oh pequeña, no creo que…-De nuevo fue interrumpido pero esta vez por Spike.

—Yo le puedo prestar mi sintetizador, no pierde nada intentándolo ¿Tu qué opinas Crema?-Al parecer a Spike no le importaba prestar su aparato.

—Que suba.-Contesto el albino.

Kharu subió al pequeño podio en donde estaba el sintetizador y lo encendió, podía ser su primera vez usándolo, pero un artefacto con tecnología tan infinitamente primitiva no era un reto para ella, rápidamente comenzó a tocar el sintetizador exactamente de la misma forma que Spike, produciendo la misma música, Crema Agria respondió de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes.

—Tienes talento niña, pero no le puedes ganar a Crema simplemente imitándome, debes crear tu propia música.-Las palabras de Spike eran ciertas, como la vez anterior el público comenzaba a animar a Crema más que a ella.

Kharu no sabía qué hacer, no tenía la menor idea de cómo crear música propia, aparte de la música que le copio a Spike solo podía crear sonidos monótonos, entonces recordó las palabras de Stevonnie.

" _Es una forma de expresar tus emociones"._

Entonces con gran habilidad cambio el ritmo de su música a uno más alegre y feliz, Kharu en verdad disfrutaba esto, se podía ver en su rostro una gran sonrisa mientras lo hacía, había logrado superar momentáneamente a Crema Agria, él lo noto por lo que haciendo uso de toda su capacidad como dj apretó varios botones y giro varias perillas produciendo un sonido igualmente alegre y vivaz, al final el vencedor fue de nuevo Crema, pero esto no le importaba en lomas mínimo a Kharu, ya que lo había disfrutado de verdad; bajo del podio no sin antes agradecer a Spike por prestarle el sintetizador y a Crema por su tiempo; Stevonnie rápidamente se acercó a ella para felicitarla.

—¡Eso fue genial! No sabía que fueras tan buena.-Elogio la fusión a la niña.

—Yo tampoco….-

 **Hace poco vi un episodio de Regular Show llamado "el sintetizador de Gary" la parte en la que compite con su hermano me encanto tanto que decidí escribir una clase de homenaje, si gustan ver más o menos como fue la batalla entre kharu y crema, busquen en youtube "Gary vs David" obviamente sin los efectos especiales.**


	17. Chapter 17

Lo siento por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, pero para poder darle más sentido al fic tengo que esperar a que sean transmitidos más capítulos de SU, ya que necesito algunos datos, como el tamaño del Cluster, y el ver el ejercito del planeta madre y al resto de las diamantes.

Disclaimer.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, Las gemas de cristal son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

La trama y los OCs son de autoría propia.

 **Capítulo 17**

Después del duelo musical entre Kharu y Crema Agria, Stevonnie decidió que ya era hora de volver, así que ella y Kharu emprendieron viaje hacia la casa de Steven, pero a mitad del camino Kharu se detuvo llamando la atención de la fusión.

—Tengo una petición que hacert- hacerles...-Corrigió Kharu antes de proseguir, lucia bastante nerviosa.

Stevonnie se dio media vuelta, al principio con un poco de confusión en su rostro pero esta fue rápidamente remplazada por una sonrisa, Kharu había demostrado ser una gran amiga por lo que no tenía razones para negarse a cualquier cosa que la pequeña pidiera.

—¿Qué necesitas?-Pregunto alegre la fusión con una gran sonrisa.

Kharu titubeo por un momento, lo que iba a pedir era algo muy personal, pero su curiosidad no tenía limites y quería seguir experimentando, por lo que se deshizo de todas sus dudas; aclaro un poco se garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

—¿Se podrían fusionar conmigo?-Kharu aparto un poco su vista del rostro de la fusión, por alguna razón en su forma humana no podía mirar a los ojos cuando hablaba con alguien seriamente.

Stevonnie dio un paso hacia atrás y cayo sentada en la arena, la pregunta de su pequeña amiga la había sorprendido mucho, estaba esperado algo como invitarle una rosquilla o ayudarla a decorar su casa, pero fusionarse… no estaba segura si quiera de poder hacerlo, pero simplemente no le podía decir que no después de haber reparado el escudo de Steven y darle uno nuevo.

—Y-Yo no sé si pueda hacerlo… no es que no quiera, simplemente no tengo mucha idea de cómo fusionarme a voluntad...-Stevonnie estaba un nerviosa, las veces que Steven se había fusionado normalmente fueron por accidente o de manera involuntaria.

Kharu se acercó lentamente a la fusión sin decir palabra alguna con una sonrisa en su rostro, Stevonnie no hizo nada no sabía que trataba de hacer su amiga pero estaba segura de que no le haría ningún daño.

—No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada, yo puedo crear una uni-mente entre nosotras y crear una fusión sin necesidad de una sincronización solo tienes que darme tus manos.-Kharu se miraba muy feliz y afable.

Stevonnie aún tenía dudas, pero la gran sonrisa de la niña y la tierna manera en la que ofrecía sus pequeñas manos en forma de un abrazo abierto la cautivaron.

—Está bien, ¿después de todo somos amigos no?-Stevonnie le devolvió la sonrisa, toda duda en ella había desaparecido.

La fusión tomo las pequeñas manos de su amiga, no sabía que clase de magia o poderes usaría para crear la "uni-mente" por lo que estaba emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo, emocionada por poder fusionarse y asustada por pensar en las consecuencias que podría ocasionar esto.

—¿Estas lista?-Pregunto una ahora sería Kharu.

—Si.-Respondió decidida Stevonnie.

Un halo de luz rosado las cubrió a ambas mezclando sus cuerpos formando una sola figura, pero algo paso, después de unos segundos la figura se separó de manera errática mandando a volar a los tres niños en distintas direcciones, la primera en levantarse fue Connie, se veía furiosa por alguna razón, como si algo hubiera ocurrido en los segundos que habían permanecido fusionados.

—¡Cómo pudiste engañarlo! Cómo pudiste engañarnos…-Grito furiosa la morena.

Un infinito espacio blanco se extendía desde la perspectiva de Connie, estaba sola flotando en el infinito vacío de la nada, era algo realmente horrible por lo que lo primero que hizo fue pedir auxilio.

—¡Steven! ¡Kharu!Ayuda!-Grito con fuerza.

No hubo respuesta alguna de sus amigos, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, tenía miedo de quedarse ahí para siempre, no volvería a leer ningún libro, ni ver películas, ni ir a la escuela, no vería a sus padres de nuevo, pero lo que más le dolía es que jamás volvería a ver a Steven… Algo despertó dentro de ella, la quemaba por dentro dándole poder, un poder más allá de sus sueños más salvajes, su cuerpo no podía mantener ese nivel de poder por lo que lo expulso en forma de un potente grito disparando energía a su alrededor haciendo temblar todo el espacio, agrietando el espacio blanco llevándolo al punto de ruptura.

Un último grito resquebrajo todo a su alrededor, liberándola de la zona blanca, pero el espacio a su alrededor no cambio en lo absoluto, la única diferencia es que Steven estaba ahora ahí, junto a una mujer con una extraña armadura negra, entonces recordó que Steven le había platicado sobre una mujer espacial con una armadura que casi mata a las gemas, parecía estar susurrándole algo al oído a Steven, pero a Connie no le importo así que con sus recién descubiertos poderes dio una descarga a la mujer, esto provoco que todo a su alrededor desapareciera de manera similar a la que se despierta de un sueño.

Steven despertó lentamente, estaba muy cansado pero no físicamente, era como si su mente misma tuviera cansancio, se froto la cabeza un poco para espabilar, parecía que el intento de fusión de Kharu no funciono por lo que iría a consolarla; busco a sus dos amigas, pero no estaban en ninguna parte, camino por la arena mirando a todos lados en busca de una señal de Kharu o Connie, se paró por un momento a pensar en donde podían estar, y en ese mismo momento una estela de luz paso a un lado suyo estrellándose contra la arena mandándolo a volar unos metros y creando un cráter.

—Wow eso sí que fue algo de otro mundo jejejeje.-Su risa se convirtió en una mueca cuando vio como una muy lastimada kharu emergió flotando del cráter, hilos de sangre recorrían su cara y manchaban su vestido.

Steven corrió a socorrerla nunca habia visto a alguien tan lastimado por lo que estaba aterrado por su condición, parecía muerta en vida, a escasos metros de llegar a ella un fuerte grito proveniente del cielo lo detuvo.

—¡No vayas con ella Steven! ¡Ella no es quien dijo ser!-Era Connie, rodeada de un aura color salmón eléctrico, Steven nunca la había visto tan enojada ¿Y de dónde había obtenido poderes? Todo era tan confuso para el pequeño universo.

—¿De qué hablas Connie? ¡Ella es nuestra amiga! ¡Los amigos no pelean!-Grito Steven entre sollozos, a Connie le dolia ver a Steven asi, pero era necesario mostrarle quien era realmente "Kharu".

—Lo siento Steven… ¡Pero tengo que hacer esto!-La decisión estaba tomada y Kharu parecía demasiado dañada como para oponer resistencia.

Connie levanto su mano y la cerro con mucha fuerza formando un puño, el pecho de Kharu se apretó y sus brazos se juntaron a su torso llegando casi al punto de quiebre, Connie elevo su puño y el cuerpo de Kharu hizo lo mismo, la menor parecía no tener intenciones de defenderse o hacer algo.

—¡Díselo! ¡Dile quien eres realmente!-Exigió la morena.

Kharu la miro por un momento, con una cara sin emoción alguna, entonces dirigió su vista a Steven el cual lloraba tristemente sobre la arena de la playa, lo había analizado todo, Connie era el mutante nivel omega no el chico en el faro, y su poder superaba muy ampliamente el suyo en su forma humana, además había creado barreras mentales demasiado poderosas como para tratar de controlarla de esa forma, no había otra salida… tenía que revelar su verdadera identidad.

Una luz purpura ilumino el cuerpo de Kharu curando sus heridas y cambiando su forma, creciendo casi un metro; cuando la energía se dispersó revelo la verdadera identidad, era la mujer espacial la misma que estuvo a punto de destruir a las gemas, Steven estaba en shock no lo podía creer, no entendía por qué lo había engañado de una manera tan horrible haciéndose pasar por su amiga.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste…? ¿Por qué buscaste nuestra amistad para luego hacer esto?-Connie ya no estaba furiosa, ni siquiera enojada, toda su ira se había transformado en tristeza.

Kharu o mejor dicho Hippet no dijo nada, no sabía que decir simplemente quedó estoica observando a la niña frente a ella, Connie no era como Ronaldo, no solo tenía más poder si no que lo manejaba por instinto, creando potentes defensas mentales de manera inconsciente lo suficientemente poderosas como para bloquear sus intentos de borrar su memoria con su nivel de poder actual, Steven de igual forma poesía ciertos poderes psíquicos pero nada comparados con los de Connie, no tenía muchas opciones.

—¡Contesta! ¡Si no lo haces tendré que hacerte daño!-Exigió la morena de nuevo con furia en su ser.

—No podrias…-Dijo Hippet casi como un susurro antes de desaparecer del campo de visión de Connie.

Connie busco errática en el cielo a la mujer, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, observo a Steven en la playa que la observaba con terror como si algo malo fuera a sucederle, inmediatamente después Steven comenzó a señalar algo, en respuesta ella miro detrás suyo y ahí estaba la mujer espacial observándola como si estuviera evaluando cada milímetro de sus ser.

—Qu-Connie no pudo ni terminar su palabra cuando algo la golpeo, un ataque tan rápido que ni siquiera con sus nuevos sentidos aumentados había podido apreciar.

Connie salio volando con tanta fuerza y velocidad que bien podría ser confundida con un meteorito, impactando contra la arena quedando privada de su conciencia.

—¡CONNIE!-Grito Steven corriendo hacia la desfallecida acunandola entre sus brazos.

Hippet descendió lentamente hasta quedar a pocos metros del par en la arena, miro a Connie chequeando sus signos vitales para saber si había sobrevivido al impacto, ya que aunque su rostro inexpresivo no lo reflejara estaba sumamente preocupada por la pequeña morena.

—Ella está bien… Solo la noquee.-Dijo Hippet en voz baja, dando unos pasos al dúo para tratar de acercarse pero Steven se dio cuenta.

—¡No te acerques!-Advirtió Steven provocando que Hippet detuviera su andar.

—Steven yo… ¡Puedo remediar esto! Puedo modificar sus memorias y hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, solo déjame…-La celestial fue abruptamente interrumpida por Steven.

—¡No! ¡No puedes simplemente jugar con la mente de las personas! Además… pensé que éramos amigos, pero solo me engañaste, a mí y a la pobre Connie... ¡Eres una criatura sin sentimientos!-Grito Steven, él no sabía de donde saco el coraje para hablarle a alguien que podía matarlo con total facilidad de esa manera, simplemente lo hizo, y sus palabras repercutieron en lo más profundo de Hippet.

Las palabras de Steven lograron romper el temple de Hippet tal vez tenía razón tal vez no debía manipular las mentes de los mortales, pero ya no importaba ya estaba hecho; su mirada se oscureció irradiando un aura tétrica, la celestial le tenía casi tanta estima y devoción a Steven como se la tendría a Arishem, por lo que sus palabras fueron sumamente hirientes, pero a su vez necesario ahora estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

—Steven… Aún tengo que consumir su sol… Pero en nombre de nuestra amistad bueno, de lo que fue nuestra amistad les voy a ofrecer una oportunidad a ti y a las gemas de detenerme, dentro de dos días en la antigua ubicación de su centro de comunicaciones interplanetario, si logran detenerme de alguna forma en el proceso de consumir su estrella jamás volveré a hacerles daño de ninguna forma y abandonare su planeta.

Steven no respondió, simplemente se limitó asentir con seriedad y firmeza, y aunque estaba aterrado él se prometió ser fuerte por Connie en ese momento.

—Hasta pronto Steven...-Le dedico una última sonrisa a su ex amigo antes de partir.

Hippet se elevó de la arena lentamente, después de levitar varias docenas de metros por encima de la playa acelero rompiendo la barrera del sonido y desapareciendo de la vista de Steven

" _Pronto todo acabara"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno sé que no es muy largo, pero voy a tratar de retomar el fic y prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá más de 2500 palabras**

Disclamier.

La especie Celestial pertenece a Marvel Comics, las gemas de cristal y los personajes de Steven Universe en este fic pertenecen a Rebeca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

Tanto la trama como los Ocs son de mi propia autoría.

Capítulo 17.

Steven estaba anonadado, aun se encontraba en shock por todos los eventos acontecidos, seguía sin creer que Kharu fuera capaz de hacerle daño a Connie o de manipular su mente, pero tenía que ser fuerte no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada mientras Connie estaba inconsciente por lo que se puso manos a la obra, empezando por levantar a su desfallecida amiga del suelo y llevarla al templo.

Dentro del templo todo estaba calmado; Garnet había salido a una misión, Peridot se encontraba recostada probando el artefacto arcaico que Steven le había dado hace poco conocido como "Tableta", Perla estaba limpiando la barra de la cocina y Amatista se había marchado a su cuarto.

— ¡Chicas! —Gritó Steven entrando de golpe a la casa.

No había pasado ni medio segundo cuando Perla ya se encontraba frente a él, al verlo con Connie en brazos inmediatamente supuso lo peor.

— ¡Por mis estrellas! ¿¡Steven que sucedió!? — Perla tomo a Connie y la recostó sobre el sofá para que pudiera descansar después se dirigió a Steven el cual se encontraba ya más tranquilo, y decidió contarle lo sucedido a Perla

La siguiente media hora Steven conto a Perla lo sucedido a lo largo de la noche, el cómo descubrieron la verdadera identidad de Kharu cuando ella pidió fusionarse con ellos, y como a media fusión todo se descontrolo provocando una pelea entre Connie y Kharu en donde Connie desvelo la verdadera identidad de Kharu con sus constantes ataques ocasionando su transformación en la mujer del espacio la cual inmediatamente la dejo fuera de combate.

La historia de Steven había provocado un silencio incomodo, todas tenían diferentes emociones que iban desde la ira hasta el miedo.

—Necesitamos un plan. —Dijo Garnet rompiendo el silencio que inundaba la habitación.

—Gracias por resaltar lo obvio.-Interrumpió con sarcasmo Peridot tomando la palabra. —Por lo que sabemos la ahora denominada como "Hippet" es más fuerte, rápida, resistente e incluso me atrevería a decir que más inteligente, dado esto una confrontación directa seria suicidio por lo que sugiero un ataque sorpresa utilizando esto.

Peridot corrió hacia la habitación del baño a buscar algo, y no pasaron 5 segundos cuando ya estaba de vuelta sosteniendo una especie de pulsera metálica con una pequeña pantalla en ella, con la cual subió al sillón para ganar altura y mostrarlo a todos.

—Este artefacto al activarlo crea un aura sobre la superficie del usuario que refracta la luz haciéndolo virtualmente invisible, con ayuda de esto pueden acercarse los suficiente como para crear un ataque sorpresa.-Peridot activo la pulsera demostrando su eficacia desapareciendo ante los ojos de las gemas y Steven.

— ¡Eso es sorprendente Peridot!, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Pregunto Steven emocionado por el invento de ingeniera.

—No es nada que un ingeniero certificado del planeta madre no pueda crear con facilidad, esta tecnología es ya antigua.-Alardeo Peridot.

— ¿Y por qué razón creaste un dispositivo de invisibilidad, acaso planeabas escapar de nuevo?-Cuestiono Perla.

Peridot inmediatamente se puso nerviosa por la pregunta de Perla lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del sillón golpeándose la cabeza, Amatista inmediatamente soltó una carcajada burlándose de Peridot.

— ¡Y-yo solo lo hice por curiosidad!-Contesto rápidamente Peridot, la verdad era que lo había construido hace tiempo para intentar escapar.

—De igual forma ese plan no funcionara.-Dijo Perla con aires de superioridad.

— ¿¡A que te refieres con que mi plan no funcionara!? ¡Es perfecto!-Peridot se había levantado del suelo bastante molesta por las palabras de Perla.

—Es obvio que no funcionaria, una de las habilidades del enemigo es el control sobre la energía y si pudo absorber nuestras formas físicas, ¿Qué le impide anular el efecto del artefacto?-Peridot no pensó que algo como eso pudiera ocurrir pero antes de poder decir palabra alguna fue interrumpida. — Lo que necesitamos es una distracción.-

Una luz emergió de la gema de Perla proyectando pequeñas figuras de ellas e Hippet.

—Peridot y Amatista llamaran su atención.-Los pequeños hologramas morado y verde se posicionaron frente al de Hippet. —Entonces Garnet y yo formamos a Sardonyx y la destruimos con una emboscada.-La figura roja y la azul se combinaron y dieron lugar a una más grande color naranja.

— ¡Ese plan es peor que el mío! El enemigo venció a la fusión Malachite la cual es considerablemente más poderosa que a la ya mencionada Sardonyx, ¡No tiene ningún sentido!-Alego Peridot.

Ambas gemas continuaron discutiendo varios minutos el por qué el plan de la otra no funcionaría, el alboroto fue tanto que Amatista interrumpió a ambas ya harta.

— ¡Ya cálmense! No sé porque les importa tanto probablemente la tal Hippet no vaya a hacer eso de comerse el sol, ¡Además ni siquiera sabemos en donde esta!-Dijo Amatista antes de ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

—Yo sé dónde está.-Todo el mundo volteo inmediatamente a ver a Garnet después de pronunciar sus palabras.

—Bueno Garnet…Creo que debiste decirnos eso desde el comienzo…-Comento Perla.

— ¡Desde cuando lo sabes y por qué no nos lo dijiste!-Peridot se había puesto frente a Garnet.

—Encontré su ubicación hoy, además ustedes dos parecían muy emocionadas con su discusión.

Peridot y Perla mostraron un ligero sonrojo en sus caras apenadas por su discusión infantil.

— ¿Y dónde está?-Amatista había vuelto de la cocina con una botella de aceite en sus manos.

—Está en el antiguo centro de comunicaciones, al parecer construyo una maquina con sus restos.-Garnet levanto su mano derecha proyectando la máquina que Hippet había construido, rápidamente Perla y Peridot comenzaron a estudiarlo.

La estructura no había cambiado tanto como la primera vez que Steven había ido pero aun así tenía varias modificaciones, en la punta había un enorme cubo metálico del cual sobresalían paralelamente dos antenas curveadas con una pequeña esfera en su punta, dentro del templo donde antes habían unos fragmentos de gema que lanzaban mensajes al espacio ahora estaba un trono de más de diez metros de alto, el cual parecía estar hecho de metal y contaba diversos botones en los soportes de los brazos, por encima del trono se encontraba un casco flotante con una protuberancia hecha de cristal en su carcasa externa la cual disparaba un rayo de luz morado hacia el cubo de la punta.

—Es…interesante…-Dijo Peridot aun analizando las maquinas.

Continuaron observando el holograma durante varios minutos pero ninguna tenía alguna idea de cómo funcionaba ninguna de las maquinas.

―Necesitamos examinarlo más de cerca.-Dijo Perla algo frustrada.

Amatista escupió su comida al escuchar a perla, provocando el asco de la última.

―¡Amatista! ¡Qué desagradable!-Expreso Perla.

―¡A que te refieres con "examinarlo más de cerca"! ¡Si vamos ahí lo único que vamos a ganar es que nos pateen el trasero!-La gema purpura aun tenia restos de comida en sus mejillas y blusa lo cual le quito cierto peso a sus palabras.

Las dos gemas ingenieras se miraron mutuamente pero ninguna dijo nada para contradecir a Amatista, ella tenía razón aunque no les gustara admitirlo, las gemas científicas continuaron pensando en que hacer para averiguar qué es lo que hacían los extraños artefactos que se habían implementado en el centro de comunicaciones ya que si descifraban su funcionamiento tendrían más oportunidades de detener a Hippet.

―Tenemos que ir.-Comento Garnet a secas, Amatista no se atrevió a cuestionarla si Garnet lo decía debía de tener una buena razón.

Ahora tocaba la parte más difícil antes de partir, alguien tenía que decirle a Steven que se quedara mientras ellas iban a investigar, sabían que no le gustaría para nada la idea.

Perla estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando Garnet se le adelanto, después de todo ella era la líder y debía ser la que se lo dijera a Steven.

―Steven… Tienes que quedarte aquí a cuidar el templo y más importante aun, debes cuidar de Connie, no sabemos cuándo pueda volver Hippet, por lo que debemos aprovechar este momento para investigar sus artefactos.-Dijo Garnet mientras sujetaba el hombro de Steven.

Steven no objeto simplemente asintió y se dirigió a donde Connie la cual se encontraba ahora en su cama aun inconsciente, él sabía que su deber era cuidar de ella y aunque quería ir con las gemas no podía.

Sin decir nada las gemas junto con Peridot fueron hacia el portal y con un destello de luz desaparecieron.

Steven dio un suave suspiro mientras permanecía cabizbajo junto a Connie, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando una potente luz azul emergió de la gema de Lapis del otro lado de la habitación, la luz lentamente tomo forma humanoide y después comenzó a convertirse en diferentes siluetas hasta que se quedó estática en una forma y después emitió un pequeño resplandor que inundo todo el cuarto con una tenue luz azul, Steven aparto ligeramente la mirada para no ser cegado.

¡Cuando Steven volvió a mirar en medio del aire se encontraba su gran amiga Lapis! Después de tanto tiempo por fin se había regenerado, por un momento quedo totalmente anonadado y no se movió un centímetro hasta que vio a Lapis caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

—¡LAPIS!-Steven corrió rápidamente hacia Lapís, ella por su parte se levantó suavemente mientras sostenía su cabeza como si tuviera jaqueca, Steven le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse la cual Lapis acepto y se apoyó en ella.

—¿Steven? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que…-En ese momento Lapis recordó todo lo que había sucedido, su rostro paso de uno confuso a uno repleto de terror y pánico. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomo la mano de Steven y trato de salir de la casa, pero al estar a unos cuantos pasos de la salida un movimiento de Steven la detuvo secamente.

—¡No hay tiempo Steven, tenemos que huir de esa cosa!-Ante el grito de Lapis Steven cedió por un momento permitiéndole a Lapis arrastrarlo fuera de la casa.

—¡No Lapis espera, no podemos huir así, no puedo dejar sola a Connie!-Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza Steven dio un fuerte tiron a la mano de Lapis, la cual cayo a la arena de golpe, Steven se sintió culpable al instante e intento ayudarla a levantarse nuevamente pero Lapis ya estaba de pie antes de que siquiera lo intentara.

—No lo entiendes Steven… Jamas había visto a un ser con tanto poder, trato a Malachite como si fuera un juguete, no había sentido tanta impotencia ni siquiera frente a Diamante Azul, si de casualidad hay mas como ella, y se encuentran con algún planeta dominado por las gemas… ¡No, no quiero volver y definitivamente!... No seré atrapada en medio de otra guerra…-Hubo un frio silencio atrapo a ambos.

—Lapis yo…-

—Lo siento Steven… ¡Pero no puedo quedarme en este planeta!-

Y sin dejar que Steven pudiera decir nada, Lapis libero sus alas y emprendio vuelo, dejando al pobre Steven aún más deprimido de lo que ya se encontraba.


End file.
